A New Life
by ParanormalLove
Summary: Jessica Cullen lives in the shadow of her twin, Renesmee, until the day the Volturi offer her a position on their guard. Finally accepted, she faces her demons and endures hardships that threaten to break her. She comes to realize life might've been easier when she was invisible...
1. Jessica Cullen

**WARNING: Renesmee is bashed slightly in this story... Mainly because of Jessica being the main character.**

** Jessica is the fraternal twin of Renesmee who is hidden in the shadow of her sister. Jessica draws this boy who she has no idea who he is, but feels he must exist. The Volturi are coming for a check up on the special Cullen girls and don't intend on leaving empty-handed. Jessica wants to be noticed by her family, but everyone thinks shes a mistake... read below for more.**

* * *

><p>I've been living in her shadow forever. I can't stand being the one who does all the work only to be left in the dark with no credit at all. I'm Jessica Cullen.<p>

I am Renesmee's accidental fraternal twin. Renesmee has everything and everyone. Jake is in love with her, my mom loves her more because she looks like dad, Alice loves how she is obsessed with clothes too.

Jasper likes how she's always calm and happy, Emmet likes how she goes along with all his plans, Rosalie loves her for her curly hair, dad loves her because she has a gift similar to his.

Esme loves her cooking skills, and Carlisle… he seems to notice me.

Not to sound shallow, but I'm way better looking and talented. I have green eyes dashed with flashes of the golden from my family's eyes. My hair is strawberry brown and straight with slight curls at the tips.

My face is more precise and beautiful like a vampire. I have a model's body and smooth skin. I will admit, Renesmee is beautiful, but she is so full of herself!

She acts as though I don't exist and she's an only child with this magnificent gift! I have the best gift. I'm a creator. I create gifts of my own.

I think of any gift I've heard of and visualize as if it were actually mine. After that, I can use it for as long as I need or wish too. Then it changes when I think of another gift. I can use it again by thinking of it once more.

That may be the only reason Carlisle notices me. I developed easier and slightly faster then Ness, Yet, she was the center of attention.

I guess I was the center of attention when the Volturi came. I looked about seven…

* * *

><p>"We heard there was another child. A more powerful offspring?" Aro grinned.<p>

I felt uncomfortable with the grin. I focused on mind reading and crossing the border of my mother's shield. I felt as though I was still in the field and yet, on the other side.

"_Amazing what we've seen." _Aro thought, seemingly pleased.

"_Why is he dragging this along? We're here to kill or collect!"_ Cauis hissed in his thoughts.

"She isn't important." Father replied.

"_Why would they wonder about Jessica? She isn't anything more then Renesmee's twin! The one that almost killed Bella! That demon." _My father growled.

"_Jessica Nicole Cullen is very important." _Seth snapped to my father's thoughts.

My father brushed off Seth's comment as if it was never even thought.

"Jessica, Step forward." My mother called.

"_I love both my children, But Renesmee is so much more of me and Edward together while Jessica- Isn't. I must be horrible for thinking this, but if they kill one of them, I hope it's not Renesmee." _My mother thought.

I bit my lip and sniffled; holding back my tears. I took a step forward and looked back. Everyone, but Seth and Carlisle look uninterested.

I took a quick listen in to my family's thoughts. They all had the same thought as my mother. I felt my heart break and rather be murdered then live as the regret of everyone.

"Hello, Young one." Aro greeted warmly.

"Hello, Mr. Aro." I smiled cheerfully, concealing my pain.

"May I see your hand?" He asked.

"_I wonder what her life has been like. I must see her past." _Aro thought.

"How can you see my thoughts?" I asked. "Like my sister can show hers?"

"Similar, Yes. Did your family tell you of my gift?" He asked.

"No. You thought it." I replied.

Gasps from everyone echoed. My family had yet to figure out my gift. I had found out, but hid it. Thoughts boomed with questions. My family suddenly interested in me and the Volturi no longer wanted to kill me.

"You can hear thoughts like your father?" Aro said more then asked.

"Sure. But, I could also change it to something else." I shrugged.

"What do you mean, Child?" Aro lowered to his knees before me.

"Well, I guess, my gift is to change gifts to whatever I want. Like when I'm sad, I like to make it rainy out so that I'm not the only one crying. When I'm happy I like to make everyone else happy. When I'm bored, I play with flowers and make them all pretty and bloom like Garret showed me." I answered.

More gasps and eye widening, but Garret only sounded pleased. The other covens that joined us, found me more interesting then Renesmee. They showed me how their gifts worked and what they were called.

"Change? So you could think of my gift and use it?" Aro sounded so pleased.

"Yes. I tried using my sister's gift, but nobody noticed me still." I added.

There were sorrowful apologies thrown at me all over the place. It would have hurt if I was focusing on what they were saying.

"How marvelous! Could you tell me what my guard is thinking? Start with the twins." He smirked.

"Jane seems interested in me, but afraid I might take her place. Now she is trying to hurt me, yet she is unaware that I have a natural shield that came along with my other gift. She stopped and seems to somewhat like my attitude." I answered professionally in my tiny, child like voice.

"And the other?" Marcus asked; seemingly mischievous.

"The other twin is wondering about me. He thinks I'll be beautiful when I'm older. He wants to know if Aro is going to collect me. He is now embarrassed that his private thoughts were invaded. His mind is now focused on the colors of the area… now the color of my eyes." I answered; completely lost.

I simply guessed the covered figure beside Jane was the boy they spoke about. I couldn't see anything, but beautiful piercing orbs glowing and gazing at me.

"That reminds me, How did you get those eyes?" Markus asked.

"My dad's eyes were green as a human and they got mixed with the vampire color, I guess." I shrugged.

"Fascinating! I must see your past!" Aro boomed.

I placed my hand in his and let up my shield to him, keeping everyone else blocked out. I watched as he dug through my memories.

He started when I was inside my mother. I was so hungry because Renesmee got all the human food. Then Renesmee grew and I stayed small. Then mom drank the delicious blood and I started to grow.

I grew so fast that I was ready to leave the whom. I was so excited, I accidentally broke my mother's spine. Dad pulled out Renesmee first.

Jake imprinted on her and the pack gave up. Then dad pulled me out and realized that I was more vampire then human. I would probably mature in to a vampire.

Dad passed me off to surprised Alice and worked on making mom a vampire. Then time passed pretty fast. I was shown to a preoccupied family, shown to a preoccupied pack; except for Seth, then to the covens, then I learned about my gift, and now.

But in between, all the memories, lye my feelings. The horrible feeling of regret and pain of being unwanted by my own family.

Aro's eyes filled with amazement and sorrow.

"My child, I wouldn't believe that if I were you." He whispered.

"But, it's true. Renesmee is the one everyone loves. She is so beautiful and talented and loved. I'm ugly, unskillful, and unwanted." I cried; tears growing in my eyes.

Aro's eyes were softened at me. They filled with hate as he turned to my family.

"Is it true? You do not want her?" Aro spat.

"What?" Seth phased. "Of course we want her!"

"She's our daughter." Mother cried.

"Yes, We want her." Dad's voice sounded forced.

"We'll take Renesmee." Markus announced.

Everyone from my side hissed and "No!" was screamed.

"We'll take Jessica, then." He tried again.

"No!" The other covens, Seth, Carlisle, and my mother hissed.

"See, Darling. They do want you." Aro smiled.

I thought of projecting a memory to everyone. A memory of when I overheard my father.

* * *

><p>"<em>Renesmee is the human one!" Dad hissed.<em>

"_Now, Edward, they're both half." Mom reasoned. _

"_No, Bella. Renesmee is the human and Jessica is the vampire! She is the one that was closest to your spine and almost killed you. She is the one that wanted the blood. She is the one that seems more flawless. She is the one that shines in the sunlight. __**Not **__Renesmee!" He growled. _

"_She is our daughter, none the less. She is beautiful, talented, and a child. How is being a vampire bad? We're all vampires." Mom answered. _

"_She is supposed to be a hybrid. She is suppose to be somewhat human, like you used to be. Like Renesmee." He sighed. _

"_Edward, You only favor Renesmee because she is more like I was when I was human. You can't blame Jessica for being more vampire and unique. Unlike either of us now or then. She is her own special person. Why can't you accept that?" Mom asked; sadness in her voice. _

"_Think about it. She could have killed you and Renesmee both if I didn't get her out of there. She could expose us when she glows. She might kill people. She is a demon." Daddy explained carefully. _

"_She is not a demon. She may kill people, but so did you. She won't expose us anymore then you, me, or anyone. And… Renesmee could have kicked my spine. Ness is a hybrid. Jessica is just as much a miracle as Ness." Mom argued. _

"_No. Renesmee would never harm you. She's an angel. Watch, Jessica will be a little brat in the future." Dad barked. _

"_Well…I…" Mom sighed as she leaned toward Dad's guess until she finally agreed I wasn't exactly trustworthy._

* * *

><p>"We'll take her if she's a problem, Edward." Aro acknowledged.<p>

Daddy looked at mom who gave him a sheepish look. She wanted both of us, but would give me up in a heart beat to protect little Renesmee.

"No. We want her." He answered.

"Do you?" Caius spat.

"Of course, She's Bella's child." He hissed.

"Oh no, Edward. She is Bella's and _your _child. Half _**yours**_." Aro corrected.

"YES! I want to keep my daughter!" Edward growled.

"Very well," Aro turned to me and knelt to his knees.

"If some day you realize the distress in this family that is directed at you, we, at the Volturi, will welcome you with open arms." Aro whispered.

"Thank you, Master Aro." I curtsied.

He patted my head then rose to his feet. "We will be back someday and if this child's pain is still amidst, we'll take both of the them. Another set of powerful twins would be wonderful!" Aro smirked.

* * *

><p>Since then, Whenever the Volturi came, Renesmee always wanted to seem more powerful then them, so I'd have to use the gift of transfer.<p>

I would do all the work, but give the illusion Renesmee truly was the powerful being. Aro, Caius, and Markus weren't fools.

After her little show ended, They would speak with me privately. They were the ones who could see my magnificent potential.

* * *

><p>"Jessica, You really gotta stop." Seth blurted.<p>

I sat in my dad's old room. Well, My room now. Renesmee, Mom, and Dad lived in the cottage. I lived there with them until I looked ten. Then, Dad feared I would kill Renesmee so I moved to the house.

I redecorated the room to my favorite mix of metallic silver and lavender. The walls were a glimmering lavender while the border was a sparkling silver. My carpet was a baby blue and all my furniture is cherry wood.

You enter double doors at the left of the room. Across from them is a balcony to the forest.

On the left is a giant canopy king size bed; covered in magenta sheets and pillows, two night stands on each side. On the nightstands are photos of the pack, my family, and me with my sister, along with a telephone and jewelry box.

On the right, I have a large music and book shelf, beside that is a purple beanbag chair, a dresser, and then a medium sized vanity filled with nail polish and makeup.

As of now, I was sketching. I'm a fantastic artist according to Seth and the others in the pack. I sketch pictures of my family and me in the shadows. I paint pictures of the Volturi in vivid, beautiful places.

Then there's Mr. Anonymous. I paint, sketch, dream, and sing about this amazing, beautiful boy who is about seventeen. He has light teal, almost silver eyes and chocolate brown hair. His lips are full and his face is something to stare at for eternity.

He is so handsome, talented, and kind. His blue eyes sometimes turn dark purple till they're a piercing red, like the boy from the Volturi. I never caught his name… but he seemed to fade in his sister's shadow.

I gazed up at Seth. Over the past seven years as Renesmee and I matured, Seth did too. He wasn't the skinny lanky boy I knew four years ago. He grew in to a massive, built, girl's wet dream boy with the imagination and humor of a child.

"Stop what?" I asked; completely aware of what he meant.

He snatched away my sketch book of the mysterious boy with the beautiful eyes. Blue or red, they were always breathtaking.

"This. Its amazing, but depressing. The dude in this picture is always sad. He reads and stares at ponds, rain, and the sky. Then there's this blonde chick who is always happy, but in her actual shadow, you see a depressed, mysterious guy. What the hell?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Its what I think of. Plus, the drawing's life isn't much different from mine."

"Jess-"

"That's like Ness." I cut off.

"Jessie-"

"Similar to Nessie." I snapped.

"Jessica, Your life is perfect. You have everything you could want." Seth argued.

"No it isn't. I want to be noticed by my family. I want to be loved my family. I want a family who isn't revolving around damn Renesmee all the freaking time! She is a self-absorbed, snotty, spoiled brat! Can no one see that?" I hissed.

"I know she is, but you can't help who the family favors." He shrugged.

"How would you know? Everyone favors you over Leah." I said sadly.

"I know, I don't want it that way though. Leah can do whatever she wants. I can't for instance, if I wanted to kiss you, I couldn't cause' I would pay for it later." He returned.

I turned to realize Seth was gazing at me with those puppy-dog eyes. I guess I wouldn't stop him if he kissed me, but he's my best friend and what if we broke up? Am I willing to risk the only person who isn't against me? But what if I say no and he ignores me because I hurt him?

_I can never win_. I thought grimly.

He took my hand in his and rubbed mini circles over it. "I really like you. Please, Kiss me." He whispered.

"Am I your imprint?" I sniffled.

"Well… no, but-"

"But nothing. I don't want you to 'fall in love' with me only to find the one made for you later. I don't need to feel any worse then I already do." I said weakly.

"Nick, it's not like that. I don't think I'll ever leave Forks. If I don't, I won't find an imprint." Seth sighed.

"Jake found his here." I say.

He sighed. He opened his mouth to say something, but in vampire speed, I was hopping off the balcony to the backyard where Uncle Emmet and Aunt Rosalie were relaxing.

Most of the time, When I came in to a room, Everyone acted as if we were in a parking lot and I was that weird stranger that no one talked to or smiled at.

Today was suddenly different.

"Jessica! Come here." Emmet called.

"What's up?" I asked coolly.

"We just found something out. It's very interesting." Rosalie smiled.

"And… What's that?" I wondered.

"Turns out, Jake imprinted on you, not Ness." Emmet grinned.

I shook my head. "Funny joke, Really. I'll see you guys later." I began to walk away.

"No, We're dead serious! That's why Jake hasn't been so much attracted to Ness now that you guys are matured fully at sixteen. He's always wondering where you are and he has since you were little." Rosalie explained.

"I get that none of you like me and are pretty much forced to keep me. I'm sorry my mom is crazy, But trust me, one day, the Volturi will do a check up and she'll hand me over. No need for these un-amusing , sick, twisted so called jokes. I'm going in to the forest to hunt, walk around, or something until that day comes. I'm so sorry I burdened all your lives by being born. I can't help the past, but I most certainly will help the future by getting out of your lives next time they're here. I assure you, I won't be here much longer." I said maturely.

They looked at me surprised and I walked right by their stunned faces. Once in the forest, I broke out in to a dead sprint.

I was forced to stop short on my heels when a enormous russet colored wolf hopped in my way. I chewed my cheek, waiting for him to move, but he sat there, staring at me. My patients were running low and thin.

"Excuse me, Jake." I said kindly.

He barked at me, causing me to lift an eyebrow.

"Um… I don't speak puppy dog, but Renesmee is at the main house." I shrugged and began to walk around him, but he blocked me.

"Jake, Just move. You go left, I go right." I threw my palms up.

He rumbled a noise in his chest as if it was possibly an objection. I took a breath to calm my patients.

"Phase and speak human language, Please." I said with a sweet attitude.

He nodded then looked at me, as if he was waiting for something.

"Dude, It's not like I haven't seen you naked a million times. A million and one won't make a difference." I sighed.

He turned around with a grunt and phased. His tan, firm ass was staring at me. He leaned over and I had to turn around.

"Okay, Maybe it does make a difference." I blurted.

He chuckled then tapped my shoulder. I risked to look, hoping to God he was dressed.

He was.

"Okay, Mr. Alpha. Why are you blocking my path?" I snapped.

"Oh, jeez. No 'Hey, Jake. How ya' doing?' or 'You tired? Need some coffee?'. Your attitude aint' too cute either." He said playfully.

"You've never cared as much to ask me those questions. No one has, so why should I?" I replied matter-of-factly.

"We all do care about you, Jess-"

"Don't give me a pet-name too. Last I checked, You're the one who turns in to the lap dog, not me." I hissed.

"Damn. When did you get so cold?" He chuckled throwing his palms up.

"Right around the time when I heard my mom say she would trade me for Renesmee in a heart beat." I spat.

"Bella wouldn't say that." He said defensively.

"She didn't say it. She thought it. She thinks of a lot of cruel things ya'know." I said locking my arms across my chest.

"About me?" He asked sadly.

"Nope. Just me. All the horrid thoughts around here are about me." I sighed.

"Are you listening to my thoughts?" He asked nervously.

"I don't care enough too. Now explain why your not letting me pass." I stated.

"I… need to tell… you… something." He said slowly.

"SPIT-IT-OUT!" I growled.

"I imprinted on you too." He sighed.

"Oh… Hell no. You imprinted on my sister and me? The FUCK, Jacob?" I hissed.

"Relax! It's not a big deal. I'm only in love with you." He chuckled.

I bit my lip and thought of something reasonable to say.

"How do I put this, Jacob. I. Do. Not. Love. You. I. Am not. Your. Imprint. Renesmee is your imprint. She's the perfect one. The human one." I sighed.

"That's the thing. Maybe trying a vampire might be better then chasing after a human." He shrugged with a chuckle.

"I'm not something you can just 'try', Kay? I'm a person. With feelings. I don't want to be your imprint so… take it back or return it or whatever, just get rid of it!" I yelled.

"No! I want you." He sighed.

"Well, I don't want you or your imprint. You need to go be in love with Renesmee. That's how it's supposed to be. I'm probably going to join the Volturi next week anyway." I shrugged.

"What?" He hissed.

"They're coming for a check-up. I'm tired of being invisible to this family. I'm leaving so they can all rejoice in the memory of me leaving and pretending I never existed. Easy as that, now please, just move."

He stared at me in surprise. "Don't-"

"You didn't notice me till a today. Just pretend this was a nightmare." I sighed and walked around him.

I shot off in more inhuman then vampire speed. If my emotions were all over the place, I could out run anyone or anything.

Right around where I got close to the border of Forks two minutes later, I stopped to hunt. I caught a mountain lion and a grisly very gracefully, then turned home.

* * *

><p>As I neared the house another two minutes later, My hearing kicked in.<p>

"Jessica wants to join the Volturi!" Jake screamed.

"She's joining the Volturi?" Mom cried.

"That's what she said to us too." Emmet said sadly.

"Why would she want to leave?" Alice wondered.

I walked slowly toward the house.

"Why wouldn't she? Everyone here acts as though she isn't important and uncared for. She's depressed and the Volturi give her comfort. Renesmee isn't the only gift given to this family. On top of that, Jessica is by far more gifted and, no offense Ness, but she's way hotter!" Seth boomed.

The pack all howled in agreement. I had to hold in a laugh.

"She developed the curvier body." Embry joined.

"And much bigger boobs." Jared added.

"Hell yeah she did!" Quil high-fived someone.

"I'd agree to that." Collin and Brady chuckled.

"Me too." Paul laughed as I heard knuckles tap together.

"Have some control and respect!" Jake and Emmet hissed.

"How are we going to stop her? I don't want her to leave." Everyone cried.

"Eavesdropping?" Dad whispered; instantly startling me.

I jumped back from the tree I was leaning on and fell in to him. He didn't budge, but he caught me.

"Uh… Sort of." I shrugged; pulling up on to my own weight.

"Why?" He asked; sounding truly interested.

"I heard me name." I whispered.

"That gives you the right to spy on a conversation?" He asked in a testing tone.

_You're the one that listens to peoples thoughts._ I think, but also focusing a mental shield around my private thoughts.

"It was out of curiosity, but that's not an excuse for listening."

"That's very true." He shrugged.

"What's my punishment?" I ask with a sigh that blows my bangs up momentarily.

"No punishment." He shook his head.

"Okay… then I'll just get out of your hair." I nod as I slowly began to walk away, facing him.

"Do you honestly think no one cares about you?" He asks.

"Would you prefer I use angel's gift or tell you?" I ask, my tone never wavering.

"I suppose the gift." He smirks.

I send him every single moment of my life since I was born to his mind. The minute there done, his eyes look surprised.

"Are we done here?" I ask.

He nods slowly and I jump in to a tree before jumping in to my room where the pack is waiting. I want to scream 'What the fuck?', but I guess I should accept all the attention I'm getting.

"Hi guys." I smile as I cross my arms over my chest, recalling five minutes ago.

"Hey, Jessica." They all chime.

"Not that its not fun having all you guys here, but why are you all in my room?" I ask.

"Are you really joining the Volturi?" Collin blurts.

"Depends on the Volturi and my family." I shrug.

"Do you want to though?" Embry asks.

I shrug again and I hear their hearts beat faster. I've always wondered about that. Carlisle says I have a heart that beats really slow and pumps an odd mix of venom and blood.

"So… If you guys are going to hang here, I think I might go downstairs." I say motioning outside.

They all shake their heads, before jumping out of my room. Then Renesmee appears in the doorway.

"God, What the hell is with you people today? Am I suddenly interesting?" I moan.

"You've got a lot of nerve." She snaps crossing her arms across her chest.

"Uh… what?" I ask.

"Its not funny. The Volturi are dangerous and the fact that you're using joining them as a ploy just to get some attention from my family is just sick." She hisses.

I can't help the laugh that spurs out of my throat. I lift my eyebrows and lick my lips before I take a calming breath.

"I'm not using a ploy, sis. I'm dead serious about considering to join. I don't have a place here. It's not with one of the wolves and its not in this house and it's definitely not next to a spoiled, self-center, snobby, wannabe little bitch like you." I smirk.

I feel as though a weight has seriously been lifted off my shoulders. I've wanted to say that for so long. Whoops and snickers flow from downstairs. Her mouth falls open.

"Excuse me?"

"Your excused." I nod.

"I'm glad your leaving! You're- you're-"

"You may exit through either door and I suggest you do it soon instead of embarrassing yourself right now." I smile kindly.

She makes a sound of annoyance before stomping out the bedroom door, but then here comes my big, angry parents with disappointment in their eyes.

"What was that?" Dad asks.

"What'd you think it was, cause I'm still deciding whether it was the biggest mistake I've made or something I have to take back after I get grounded for a year." I say with a innocent smile and slight laugh following.

"I'd say both." He snaps.

"Why would you say that to your sister? She's very hurt by that. She just wanted to come up here and comfort you." Mom says sadly.

"Did you miss her part in the conversation?" I ask, my eyes wide.

"We didn't need to. Your part was enough. Your right, your grounded for two years." Dad hisses before he and mom walk out the door.

I want to scream, kick, punch, and break something, but instead put a bubble around my room. No one can get it. I put it on full blast so it's sound and motion proof. I use a empath gift to fill it with calmness, relaxations, and the sensation of sleep.

Even though I'm slowly growing in to a full-vampire, I can still take naps for about half an hour. So, that's what exactly what do.

* * *

><p>I awake with my bubble still holding. I decide to listen to what's going on around me. Uncle Emmet and the pack are watching a football game, Carlisle and dad are talking about what will happen when Ness and I reach full maturity, Mom and Rosalie are talking about how amazing Ness is, Alice and Nessie are talking about the incident earlier, and Jasper is… waiting for me to put down my shield.<p>

I sigh… should've expected him anyway. I open my door to his straight face. I look down, then back at his golden eyes that no one ever truly looks into. That's where his real feelings are. He's relaxed right now.

"Hi." He starts.

"Hey, Jazz." I sigh.

"I felt feelings in here. Altering feelings that I wasn't controlling. You can do that?" He asks calmly.

"I can do any gift. Remember? The whole collector thing?" I ask.

He nods. "The Volturi will be here shortly. About a day away and we were waiting for you to wake up to start defense training." He smiles.

"I'll change and be down." I shrug.

He nods before flashing away. I change in to a pair of basket ball shorts, a tank top, and a pair of Super Mario Jordans. I jump out my window and see everybody ready to start.

"Jessica, We need you to be center of defense. What can you do?" Carlisle asks.

"Tell Emmet to come at me." I smirk, having an idea pop in to my mind.

Emmet shrugs and runs at me. I grin as I throw a physical shield in his way. He runs in to the invisible wall and flies back. Laughter erupts throughout the field.

"That may slow them down, but it won't stop them." Renesmee snaps.

I lift her up and set her in a tree. I receive disappointed looks from everyone, laughs from others, as She flails and screams for help.

"Get her down, Jessica." Dad sighs as he pinches the bridge of her nose.

I knock her down and she races to the ground at a heartstopping rate. Cries break out from everyone, but I catch her a foot before she hit's the ground.

"That is not funny!" Everyone screams at me.

"I found it hilarious." I say.

"Be respectful." Carlisle says calmly in my direction.

"I can do whatever you want me to do." I reply sitting on the ground.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Renesmee screams as she runs at me, her hands out.

As she nears, I blow in her direction and she falls on her ass. She is even more pissed off and comes at me again.

I stand up and look at her.

"I put you in the box." I say as I make a motion as if putting something over her.

She runs in to my physical shield and falls again. I litterally put her in a box made out of my shield. I killed noises and movement, so she's stuck in there, only hearing herself.

She hit's the box and screams things at me. She then starts to cry as she can see people are yelling at me.

"What? She's stuck and can't go anywhere. We can use that as a defense." I smile.

"Go to your room, young lady. No one likes this new attitude you've developed and it needs to stop right this minute." My mother hisses.

I look at all of them and how they all agree with her. I let Renesmee out of her box so she can hear this too.

"I've been invisible for years, ignored. I've been this way forever, but everyone was always pre-occupied with how beautiful Renesmee is, her first words, her big brown eyes, her bubbly personality, her god damn perfection. If you ever gave me two seconds of your immortal lives, you'd notice I've always been the same girl I am right now. The one who stands out in a crowd, but in this family, goes unnoticed. I'm tired of living in her shadow. When the Volturi come tomorrow, I'm not letting Renesmee have the spotlight that doesn't belong to her. My gift is mine for a reason. I'm not sitting back anymore. Tomorrow, They're not leaving empty handed. Right Alice?" I snap.

Alice sighs and looks down. "They want to collect someone." She whispers.

"Let's just hope they take me and not your precious Renesmee." I say as I size each and every single one of them before jumping back in to my room.

I sat there the rest of the night, drawing pictures of the boy whose eyes captivated me. I could only wish he existed.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomorrow night the Volturi come. . . What do you think will happen? Who's the guy that Jessica is drawing? Do you think he exists? Will she meet him? Review an answercompliment/hater comment (I enjoy all three) or add my story. Hope you liked it. Sorry about the Renesmee bashing... **

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. Welcome to Voltura

**Welcome! I'll start with replying to the reviews: **

**Hunter: I totally get what your saying. When she met the Volturi, she was **_**WAY**_** younger and because everyone totally ignored her, she thought there must be something wrong with her. But, in the present time of the story, she knows that her family favored one child. She doesn't understand why so she tries to make it seem like she doesn't care anymore and telling herself things like she's more beautiful, when in reality, she's insecure, confused, and hurt because of the crazy amount of neglect she's received from her family, not that she's fishing for compliments. I won't say she's not full of herself when it comes to her gift though…**

**I'll also try to describe people in that way, thanks for the tip. I actually like that a lot better then the 'I have..' or 'I am..' Thanks for the amazing review! -Allie **

**Alcevolturiswife: I'm glad you liked the story. I'll try to keep as great as I can. -Allie **

**ON TO THE STORY! **

**P.S. Jessica is known as Nicole at her school. Most call her either Nick or Nicky or Nicole. **

**Gazing at the picture before her, she couldn't believe she never recognized those hypnotic crimson eyes. Someone in the Volturi is owner of these beautiful orbs that come alive in her mind. She had to meet this boy…**

* * *

><p>The painting I created wasn't one of the dull, depressed ones that Seth goes on about. The boy in my picture was near a shimmering blue lake that would match his eyes. He was looking off in the distance with a grin. He was waiting for someone. Someone he loved, so I assumed his sister or maybe a girlfriend.<p>

Jealousy tugged at my stomach. I wanted to slap myself across the face for being jealous of a drawing's love life.

_He's not even real! _I yell to my thoughts.

But, no matter how many times I tell myself that this guy isn't real, It always feels like a lie.

I finish the chocolate brown hair and start on the sterling eyes, but my imagination takes control and when I finally hit reality again, his eyes are more vibrant then ever. I recognize that scarlet color, but I can't seem to place it.

_It's on the tip of my tongue…_ I think as I rack my mind.

I hear footsteps toward the stairs. I match the footfalls to my father and immediately cover the painting with a sheet. I hide it in the corner quickly then grab my ipod and headphone. I crash silently on my bed, plug in the headphones, and turn it low enough so he wouldn't assume I just pulled my silent stunt.

He walks in and knocks on the door. I pull out the earphone and turn to him.

"Yeah?" I ask as if I didn't realize he was coming.

"The Volturi will be here around seven. Get dressed, we're going to school today." He says before breezing out.

I roll my eyes. He's always so serious and he especially hates how he can't read my mind, but found it beautiful when he couldn't read my mothers.

I jump off my bed and over to my dresser where I choose denim skinny jeans, a formfitting grey-black striped long sleeve shirt, and my favorite worn pair converse ankle-high high-tops.

I sit at my vanity and run a thin line of black eyeliner under my emerald green eye before brushing a silvery eye shadow on my eyelid. I flash to the bathroom to brush my teeth, then back to my vanity where I slide lip gloss over my lips.

I grab my backpack and cell before I head downstairs. I can smell wet dog so I know Jake and the pack are probably here eating. When I reach the last step, I hear food rushing to hungry mouths. I sit on the second to last step, where I always do, and read my novel.

Normally, I go unnoticed, but I continue to receive dirty looks from Rosalie. I think about saying or doing something, but I rather not get another year of grounding for putting Rosalie in her place.

Seth finishes first and sits next to me. The entire pack is naked besides a pair of blue jean shorts. I can't remember the last time I ever saw any of them in anything, but those shorts.

"Do you ever wear shirts or shoes?" I blurt.

"Why would we when we may have to faze at anytime? We prefer to not waste clothes, plus, taking shoes and shirts off take way to long." He smirks.

I lift my eyebrows, "That's a good reason." I laugh.

Renesmee skips in the backdoor and the whole room falls silent. "Good morning, Everyone." She twinkles.

"You look beautiful today! I love your shoes!" Alice beams.

"Your hair is perfect today, honey." Rosalie admires.

"You smell nice?" The pack and Emmet comment.

"Dear, are you hungry?" Esme asks.

"I'm starving!" Renesmee smiles as she sits at the table.

She decide to wear a blue low cut ruffle blouse, knee high white shorts, and sparkly silver stiletto heels that strap up her ankle. Her curls are wavy today, but still hang in ringlets which is humanly impossible. Then again, none of us are human. Her big chocolate brown eyes are fluttering with happiness at everyone.

I sigh and continue to convince myself that I'm better then her, but with everyone's attention on her, I feel myself falling again…

"Nick, You okay?" Seth asks.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I… uh… zoned out there for a second." I laugh halfheartedly…

* * *

><p>Just as Renesmee finishes, everyone rushes out the door. Emmet and Rosalie in Emmet's jeep, Jasper and Alice in Alice's Porsche, mom and dad in dad's Volvo, and even though Jacob offers me the ride on his motorcycle, Renesmee goes with him.<p>

Seth hugs me goodbye, he has patrol today and doesn't go to our school anyway.

"I'll see you after school." He smirks.

"Yep. Bye, Seth." I smile before I shoot off to school.

I run through the woods, but hear everyone's cars and conversations.

Mom and dad are talking about what to do about the Volturi. Alice and Jasper are talking about me leaving for the Volturi. Rosalie and Emmet are arguing over which station to listen to. Renesmee and Jacob are silent, but Jacob's thoughts are about who he's in love with meanwhile Renesmee is already naming their children.

I shake my head and push harder on my legs, before I know it, The world is far behind a blur. No shapes, just colors. Green, yellow, and grey are mixing as I zip through the forest. I end up at the school two minutes earlier then I normally do.

* * *

><p>I jog over to the parking lot and end up waiting five minutes before my family show up. They've all fallen silent as they see me here.<p>

As soon as they park, they causally walk over to me.

"How did you get here before us? You normally are walking out of the woods now." Jacob asked curiously.

He would ask because he goes about thirty miles over the speed limit, forty on his bike.

"I ran." I shrug.

"She might be faster then you, Edward." Emmet chuckled.

My dad gave me a dirty look before he tossed his arm around my mom and walked in to the school, Emmet did the same to Rose, Alice grasped Jasper's hand, and Jacob gave me a sad look before he held Renesmee to him.

I followed behind. I didn't have anybody and none of them were in any of my classes, but they all had the same classes with Renesmee.

* * *

><p>I quietly walk to my locker where I meet with my friends Derek and Liz. Derek's light blue eyes locked on to me before I could say hi. Liz smiled. The big, welcoming smile didn't quite reach her hazel eyes.<p>

"Hey." I sigh as I unlock my locker.

Derek flips his long chocolate brown hair from his eyes as he leans against my locker. "Well, You seem down." He states with a grin.

"Yeah. I just love my family." I say sarcastically.

"What happened today, Nicky?" Liz asked as she adjusted her headband in her strawberry blonde hair.

"Nothing. I'm just invisible as usual." I roll my eyes.

"I thought being a Cullen would make you really popular everywhere." Liz blurted.

"Only if your like them… which I'm not." I sigh.

"But, Renee is and she's your fraternal twin." Derek states.

"Exactly. Were different. Personality, looks, and friends. The only thing that's the same is the fact we came from the same parents." I explain.

"Well, I like you better then her anyway. She hangs out with Kim." Liz says with a disgust in her voice.

Kim is the supposed queen of the school and took Renesmee in as princess. Kim is a Senior and Renesmee is a Junior so next year, Renesmee will be queen. Lucky her.

"Yeah and your way hotter." Derek grins.

"Gee, thanks, although that's not a term of indearment." I laugh.

"No, but its definitely a fact." He says sizing me.

"Dude, really?" Liz snaps.

"If you were gay, you wouldn't want this?" Derek laughs.

"Well… I'm straight. So, it doesn't matter." Liz says as her cheeks flush with bright a fuchsia.

"I have class. I'll see you guys at lunch." I say, saving Liz from an uncomfortable conversation that was beginning.

* * *

><p>I arrive in first period, math, to see my crush. Jesse Adams. My seat is assigned next to him and he's actually really smart for a pretty boy. His shimmering blue eyes melted my skin. At far away view, you'd think their simply a dark blue, but up close, you can see a warm honey brown swimming around the pupil.<p>

I sit next to him and he turns to me, his dirty blonde hair sliding to the side. He kind of looked like the guy from the movie 'I am number four'. He was a Junior like me, but all the Senior girls wanted him.

"Hey, Nicky." He smiled.

"Hi, Jesse. How's your morning?" I say.

Hazel mixes with green as our eyes lock. Even though I have a huge crush on him, It always feels odd to actually interact romantically with him.

"Well, it was bad." He shrugs.

"What happened to make it good?" I ask.

"You walked in to class." He grins.

I giggle at the cheesy pickup line. "Isn't that sweet. Thank you, I'm glad I could brighten up your day." I smile.

"Your welcome, I hope I brighten your days as well." He smirks.

"How couldn't you with those eyes." I blurt with a grin following.

"You like my eyes?" He asks.

"Yeah. They're very… pretty." I laugh.

"Your eyes are beautiful too, everything about you is beautiful." He smirks.

"Thanks, Jesse." I say, begging for a blush.

Because I'm maturing in to a vampire, I don't always get the perks of humans. Like blushing, crying, or heat.

I slowly feel my cheeks warming and want to cheer in my mind. My blush is on perfect timing. Jesse notices and smiles.

"Your blushing." He states with a sly grin.

"I know." I giggle.

The bell rings and class starts. I finish my class work half an hour before the bell rings and Jesse finishes ten minutes before, so we pass notes carefully through out the rest of the class. As soon as the bell rings, we get the homework and leave.

* * *

><p>Jesse gave me his number before I walked out. I race to my locker on a happiness high. Derek and Liz show up a few seconds later.<p>

"Jesse gave me his number!" I whisper squeal.

Liz's eyes widen and she squeals with me. We jump up and down together. I take a breath and stop. I put my math notebook away and pencil away. I pull out my art sketchbook and drawing pens.

"I'm so happy for you! You need to hook me up with one of his friends though." Liz smiles.

"It's a promise." I wink.

"Not to burst your bubble, You know he's asking out your sister right now?" Derek asks.

"What?" My eyes widen as I follow Derek's nod to Jesse smirking at my sister.

I listen in on the conversation.

"Well, my day was bad until you showed up." Jesse grins.

"I'm happy to be the sunshine of your life." Renesmee giggles as she twirls her hair.

"Your so beautiful." He sighs.

"So I've been told." She smirks.

"Your cute, Do you want to go to a movie on Saturday?" He asks her.

"I'd love too." She grins as she pulls him down to her lips.

I squeeze my eyes shut and it takes every once of my self-control to not set her on fire, but then, thank god, some kid uses the water fountain. I control the water to squirt out of the fountain and spray all over her.

She screams and Jesse jumps back. "What the hell?" He gasps as water continues to spray them.

The Freshman boy runs off, terrified of being pumbled. Jesse runs off to go get dried off, but Renesmee knew it was me. She glares at me with furious golden flecked brown eyes. She stomps over to me.

"Excuse us," Renesmee smiles at my friends before pulling me in to the empty girl's restroom.

"What the hell, Jessica? I really like that guy and when I get the best kiss in the world, you screw it up!" She hisses.

"I didn't do anything. That water fountain had a malfunction, I was causally talking with my friends." I say throwing my palms up.

"Ugh, Don't give me that! I know it was you. You must like Jesse too, well guess what, he wouldn't give you the time of day even if you were the last girl on the freaking planet. You seriously need to get a life instead of crying over how sad you are because no one gives two damns about you. Grow up and stop trying to mess my life up because I'm perfect and you're the stupid screw up that went wrong. You were a mistake and everyone knows it, even you," She snaps.

"I have a class to get to. See you at home." She sighs as she walks out the door.

I look down and close my eyes. "Yeah, I know." I whisper.

When I walk out of the bathroom, everyone has froze in the hallway. Renesmee must of spoke louder then I thought. I shake my head and begin to go to class, but Jesse stops me.

"I'm really sorry-"

"Forget it. Everyone has chosen her over me for years, I'm used to it. She gave me the reality check I needed." I say before I move around him and go to art.

* * *

><p>Derek is there and instantly pulls me in to his arms the second I walk in. I hug him back, partly because I need something to hold me up, and the other part, to know I'm not completely invisible.<p>

He sits me at our table and doesn't say anything the whole class period. He walks me back to my locker and turns to me.

"Everything she said is a lie. She's not perfect and you're not a mistake. You happened for a reason. Sooner or later, the reason will show itself. Right now, you probably believe her, but guess what? She's the one with no life because after high school, she's gonna taste the real world. You are beautiful, smart, and one of the most important people in the world. Your not a screw up and I hope you'll see how amazing you are." He said seriously, before he gave me another hug then left.

I sit there confused. Derek is never serious, but I guess he's trying to make me feel better. I put my sketchbook away before heading to science.

* * *

><p>I walking out of language arts ,fifth period, when Liz came up to me and hugged me. "Your sister is a bitch." She said bluntly.<p>

I can't help but laugh at the fact that was the first thing she says to me. We walk to lunch and sit at the special table which is all the scene, loud, class-clown, and extremely fun kids.

Blake, Andrew, Joe, and Jenna are all the scene kids with rainbow of colors in their hair and loads of makeup.

Diana, Louis, Emma, and Micky are all the loud kids.

Derek, John, Elisa, and Alyssa are the class clowns.

Liz, Danny, and I are the quiet kids in class, but the ones with the snide, clever remarks that are only heard at the table.

Liz and I sit with Danny who's brown eyes light up. Her hair is in a tight pony tail today and she looks extremely happy.

"Oh my gosh, Joe asked Alyssa out! She said yes! Joe is normally so cold to her, but because she laughs about everything he says to her that's mean, He thinks he's in love! How cute is that?" She squeals.

"About time they got together." Liz and I chime.

Everyone at my table doesn't eat so I've never felt out of place. None of us like school food or bringing food so we basically just talk all lunch period. The whole cafateria fell quiet, except for us, when the Cullen family walked in.

Instead of falling quiet the eight loudest kids in our group started laughing extremely loud. John, who looks almost exactly like Emmet, jumped up on the table.

"Hello, Rosalie! I have to admit something to you. I'm in love with you and I'd like to dedicate a song to you by Jesse McCartney." He exclaims.

"I shouldn't love you, but I want to. I just can't turn away.

I shouldn't see you, but I can't move, I can't look away…

I shouldn't love you, but I want to. I just can't turn away.

I shouldn't see you, but I can't move, I can't look away…

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not,

Cause' I don't know how to make a feeling stop,

Just so you know, This feeling's taking control of me and I can't help it.

I won't sit around, I can't let him win now. Thought you should know,

I've tried my best to let go of you, but I don't want to. I just gotta say it all before I go.

Just so you know.

It's getting hard to be around you, there's so much I can't say.

Do you want me to hide the feelings and look the other way

And I don't I don't know how to be fine when I'm not,

Cause' I don't know how to make a feeling stop.

Just so you know, This feeling's taking control of me and I can't help it.

I won't sit around, I can't let him win now. Thought you should know,

I've tried my best to let go of you, but I don't want to. I just gotta say it all before I go.

Just so you know.

This emptiness inside is killing me and I'm wondering why I've waited so long,

Looking back I realize it was always there just never spoken.

I'm waiting here, just been waiting here.

Just so you know, This feeling's taking control of me and I can't help it.

I won't sit around, I can't let him win now. Thought you should know,

I've tried my best to let go of you, but I don't want to. I just gotta say it all before I go.

Just so you know." He sings with perfect pitch, when he finishes, everyone cheers for him.

I was listening to Rosalie's thoughts and she hated it. She wants my dad to punish me for letting my friend do that, but he thinks my friend did it on his own, which he did.

"I love you, Rosalie Cullen. One day I will marry you!" He smiles before sitting back down.

Our table is laughing hysterically at his performance, because we all know it was joke. He thinks Rosalie is a stuck up bitch and only hopes Emmet will get out of there while he can… I laugh with them only because I know the truth.

* * *

><p>The last bell of day rings and Derek offers me a ride home, in which I'm forced to decline because of my family. I hug him goodbye, in fact, I hugged all my friends before I left school because I felt like it would be the last time I would see them.<p>

I race in to the woods, not running nearly as fast as I could, but at a human pace. I decide not to head straight home. Instead I sprint deep in the woods and find my tree. This tree is the tallest tree in Forks and you can see all of the little town. I shimmy up the tree and sit on the top branch.

Smells of pine, salt water, flowers, and rivers stir in the unpolluted air. I feel my composure return, since I'll need it when I get home. I decide to play around with my vampire senses and listen as far as I can. I listen toward my home to hear them wondering where I am. I'm surprised I can hear thoughts from here, but I hear Renesmee hoping the Volturi got me and decided to leave.

I listen in the other direction and hear other thoughts… _The Volturi_. I think.

I hear Aro wondering about how I'm doing. Other buzzing thoughts are running through. I can hear at most, seven minds working. All about me. I realize they're only about five miles from my home. I jump out of the tree and enjoy the flying feeling I receive before landing silently on my feet.

* * *

><p>I sprint off toward my home where everyone is in position. The pack fazed, Dad and Carlisle in the front, Esme and everyone else in the middle, and then my mom with Renesmee at the back.<p>

When I show up, They all want me in front, except my mom so I stand on the opposite side of her. Five minutes later, The Volturi show up.

Aro, Markus, and Caius are in front. Aro in the middle. Then they have four members of their guard.

"Hello, Young Friends." Aro smiles.

"Aro." Dad and Carlisle say in unison.

I can see mom stretch a shield over everyone. I do as Carlisle told me and do the same. Renesmee's job is to send thoughts to everyone after I listen to the thoughts and send them to her, but not today. Instead I give everybody in our shield the ability to hear and give thoughts.

Everyone quickly thanks Renesmee thinking she did this, but my mom thanks me.

"We'd like to see the girls. How old are they?" Aro asks.

"They're six. Their birthday is in three weeks." Carlisle explains.

"Wonderful. Let's save the best for last," Aro begins.

_Your going first Jessica. _Everyone tells me.

"Renesmee, come forward." Aro booms.

Renesmee changed her clothes, of course. She's wearing a formfitting, thigh high white dress. Its slightly low cut and has spaghetti straps with ruffles at the bottom. She exchanged her stilettos for white ballet flats. I guess she's going for an angel appearance.

"Greetings, Aro." Renesmee curtsied.

"Renesmee, You've grown up beautifully. Such a perfect mix of your parents. How are you, darling?" Aro smiles.

"I'm fantastic! I'm in love with Jacob, I have great grades in school, and I can't wait for my birthday. My parents are so proud of me because I can use my gift without touching someone!" Renesmee says proudly.

"How wonderful. It was fantastic seeing you, dear." Aro says as he looks toward me.

"Jessica, Would you mind coming forward, my dear?" Caius says gently, which is odd since I though he hated us.

I quietly walk forward and take my gift off everyone. I focus my mind reading on Aro and his group.

"Hi, How's it going?" I smile.

You hear the chuckles from the guard and Aro. Caius and Markus grin before their chuckles escape.

"We're all fine. Splendid to see you again. How are you?" Aro smiles as he opens his arms to me.

I hug him. I guess he knew I would need a few hugs today.

"I've had better days." I shrug.

"What happened today, my darling?" He asks with concern in his eyes.

I hold my hand out. He grasps it and picks through not only today, but since the last time they were here.

"Well, It seems your making due." He says sadly.

"What would happen if I didn't?" I shrug.

"Very true. It seems your sister has dressed up for us, but you haven't. Why is that?" He grins.

"She's an attention seeker. No amount is ever enough, she always needs more. I don't need to do anything, but use my gift to impress you." I explain.

The Guard, Caius, and Markus snicker at my comment. Aro takes notice to how serious I am.

"You impressed us before we even saw your gift." Aro whispers to me.

"Thank you, Aro." I smile.

"Now, Tell me what my Guard is thinking. Pull your hoods down." Aro smiles.

"This is Felix," A really tall guy pulled his hood down. He was bigger then Emmet.

"This is Demitri," A smaller guy pulled his hood down.

"This is Jane," A small girl who looked my age pulled her hood down. She looked angry, but I could tell in her eyes she just didn't like my family.

"And Alec," I practically passed out. The boy from all my drawings was hidden behind that hood. His eyes were the crimson color I've drawn, painted, and color all these years.

Markus smiled, "What's on your mind, Jessica?"

"Um- Nothing. Sorry, Felix is thinking about how much longer you guys have to be here. He's hungry and misses his computer." I say.

Felix grins and nods.

"Demitri is wondering how I can hear thoughts. Now he wants to know what my gift is. He wants me to get out of his mind." I hold in a giggle.

Demitiri smiles with me, saying friends in his mind.

"Jane doesn't want me in her mind, but she likes me. She thinks I would be a good asset in the guard, but she doesn't like my sister very much." I say sending I agree to her mind.

"And, please tell us what Alec thinks." Markus chimes.

"Alec wants to know what I'm thinking. He wants to know why I was so surprised when he took his hood off. He thinks I'm beautiful and hopes I join the Guard, now he's embarrassed and thinking of colors, not the color of my eyes. Now he thinks this feels like deja-vu." I smile.

"Yes, Dear. Why were you so surprised when his face was revealed?" Aro asks.

"I was surprised because he's the boy from my drawings. I can only draw one thing and it's a boy. That boy right there. Sometimes his eyes are red, sometimes they're a really pretty blue almost grey color. I don't know how I knew what he looked like, but he's all I draw." I explain.

"Maybe that's a sign of a future mate." Caius says.

"Maybe so, but Jessica, time for the moment we've been waiting for," Markus smiles.

"Yes, Jessica, Would you like to join our Guard?" Aro asks.

I hear growls and gasps all around. The spotlight is on me and I feel as though my slowly dying hear is ready to burst through my chest.

I listen around my family's minds.

_I hope she leaves. I can finally be an only child! _Renesmee thinks.

_She can't leave! I need her! _Jake yells.

_I really hope she stays. _The rest of the pack think to each other.

_I don't want Bella to be hurt, but I think Jessica is just going to cause more problems. I hope she says yes. _My dad think.

_Jessica, I know your listening to my thoughts. Please, please, say no. I know you feel like everybody wants you to leave, but we all love you. Please don't leave. _My mom, Esme, Jasper, and Carlisle all think.

_If Rose in Jess got in a fight, I think Jess would win. She should stay, I like training with her. It's kind of fun, but then again, she's so depressing… eh… maybe she should go. _Emmet debates in his mind.

_JUST GO! God, No one wants her here. She is so rude to innocent Renesmee! _Rosalie growls in her mind.

As I think about all their statements, I give the choosing statement to the only person I can truly trust. Myself.

I ask myself, _Would I be happier if I were here or in Voltura? I love all my friends here, but they'll all grow up and move on. Do I want to go back to the life I was living or start a new one? _

I take a deep breath_, _"I'd like to join your Guard, but I have to say goodbye to my friends first." I say.

I hear gasps from behind me and whimpers directed at me.

"Of course. We'll return to Voltura. We'll have Jane stay here with you. She'll take you to the airport tomorrow night. Welcome to our guard, Jessica Nicole." Aro smiles as he kisses my hand.

The Volturi leave and Jane stays. I take her up to my room where she'll be staying for the night. After I close my door and put a shield around my room, she notices.

"Why is there a shield over us? Do you not trust that I won't hurt anyone?" She asks with a grin.

"I do trust you, even if I shouldn't. I just prefer that if I'm going to be ignored, I be ignored completely. My dad can hear thoughts and everyone downstairs can hear three miles away, but with this bubble, They can't hear anything or get in here. So, I have privacy this way." I explain plopping on to my bed.

"So, if I hurt you they wouldn't hear?" She asks excitedly.

"Nope. If you mean by using your gift, I'll use it on you. I can also fight physically so it would still be a tie." I smirk.

"You have my gift?" She asked with anger seething in her voice.

"Well, I could if I wanted it. I could also give you different gifts, like, do you want to hear thoughts? Control the weather? Create an illusion? Anything." I say.

"Could I fly?" She asks.

I focus on making Jane defy gravity then will her way around, soon Jane is flying around my room. I place her on my bed and she starts laughing to no end.

"That was so cool! I'm sorry if I've said anything mean, but can we be friends?" She asks hopefully.

"Totally! I loved you the second I met you and I'd be pissed if someone could be immune to my gifts, but luckily, I can break through any shield." I smirk.

"Your going to be loved at the Volturi! What's your gift called?" She asks completely intrigued.

"I call it the gift of a collector, cause' I collect gifts in a way. If I hear about a cool gift and I know what it does, I focus on doing it and then bam, I can do it and I collect it in to my mind." I shrug.

"So you're a Collector?" She asks.

"Yep." I nod.

"Jessica Nicole Volturi, the Collector. It sounds so perfect!" She beams.

"I know! I can't wait to go to Italy, but are you sure everyone will like me?" I ask.

"Of course! If they don't, intimidate them." She smirks.

The rest of the night is like a slumber party, because neither of us need sleep, we talked all night. She told me that she knew I would join since I was little. She never liked Renesmee because she believed the spot light should've been on me. The much more talented one of the twins or at least the limelight should have been equal.

"YOUR LEAVEING?" My friends all gasped.

"I'm sorry, but another family adopted me. I'm moving to Italy." I smile.

"We're going to miss you, ya'know." Blake snaps.

"I know and I'm sorry I have to leave, but you guys all know the situation at the home I'm at now. Everyone in the school knows. I can still email you guys or talk to you through one of those web-cam things. I love you all and I promise to come back. Okay?" I smile sadly.

They all nod and crowd around me for a group hug. These guys have been my friends from either seventh grade or Freshman year. We've been friends for a long time. After the end of the lunch period, Derek comes up to me.

"Meet after school out in the bleachers." He smirks before going to class.

The last bell rings and I run out to the bleachers to see Derek sitting there sadly.

"Hey." I say as I sit next to him.

"You're really leaving?" He asks as he turns to me.

I nod. "Are you mad?" I sigh.

"No, I'm actually really disappointed in myself." He says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I waited so long to do this." He sighs.

"Do w-" I'm cut off by his lips caressing mine.

I don't pull away, partly because I'm enjoying it and partly because I've always known there was more in the fine print of our friendship.

I wrap my arms around his neck, his arms go around my waist. His tongue grazes my lower lip, I grant him entrance and our kiss deepens in passion. Our lips move in sync and our tongues dance together with perfect rhythm.

His hands tighten on my waist as if he let go, I'd float away. I straddled his lap and pulled his lips deeper in to mine. He broke the kiss first and rested his hands on my thighs. His forehead leaned against mine,

"I've wanted to do that for so long." He sighed.

"Me too." I laugh.

"I'm sorry I did it a few hours before you leave, but I'm not sorry I did it." He smirked.

"I'm not sorry either. I'm actually happy you did, but I can't do the long distance relationship thing." I say biting my lip.

"Neither can I. I just wanted to know what it would feel like to kiss you and I wish I would have done it sooner. I feel addicted now." He grins.

"Don't forget me, okay?" I ask.

"I won't as long as you do the same." He smiles his true smile. The one that is always hidden behind cocky grins.

I kiss him one last time before I go home. After I pack all my things and get them in to the taxi, Rosalie comes out.

"Its a lot more real now." She whispers.

"What is?" I ask slamming the trunk shut.

"You leaving. I thought I wouldn't care or I'd be happy, but it already feels empty. Even when everyone ignored you, you still helped everyone." She sighs.

"What'd you mean?" I ask checking my watch.

"With Jasper, You'd put a shield over his mind when things are overwhelming. You've given your father quiet. You've secretly helped Emmet play pranks on everyone. You've helped Carlisle with scientific things and Esme when it comes to things we all like. And me, You've always taken everything I've ever said to you. Your so different from your sister and I'm sorry I've been horrible to you. Alice is gonna miss fighting with you over fashion. Even your father feels bad, are you sure you want to do this?" Rosalie asks.

"It took me leaving for you all to notice me. I don't think if I stayed anything different would change. I'm going, but I will see you all for Christmas this year so, I guess I'll come back then. I love you all and I hope that Renesmee will receive the attention she deserves and that she'll forgive me." I pull Rosalie in to a hug.

Everyone comes out and hugs me. Soon, Jane and I are laughing on an airplane and then Jane looks out the window.

"Welcome to Voltura, Jessica." Jane beams.


	3. Love Kills Slowly

**Hello readers! **

**Let's start with the reviews: **

**Skylight14: I'm really glad you liked the story. I had the first two chapters prewritten, I was debating whether or not to even post it. My sister said it was boring, but I guess not :D Thanks! **

**Alecvolturiswife: I know, but I figured I should make her actually say goodbye instead of just disappearing. I like that saying, I think I might use it… unless its already the title… Lol I do the reviews before I write the story so I know what people want from my story.**

**Helmii: I'm glad you love the story, I love your review. ;D **

_**TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS STORY**_

_**Never be shy to leave a review. Whether it's creative criticism on grammar, spelling, etc. or a compliment or even a hater comment that says 'Your story sucks', I love them. Not only does the creative criticism help me with the story, it's like a reminder I need to check my writing. Compliments make me feel better about the story and let me know I'm doing a good job. **_

_**Sincerely, Allie 3 **_

**On to the story!**

**As a single day in the Volturi pass, Jessica is asked to look in to the future of life. She focuses all her energy on seeing the future of the Volturi. Nothing out of the ordinary except for an urgent call from a frantic Alice. Something about guns, her old high school, and Derek? **

* * *

><p>I glanced out the window and saw the most beautiful world below. All kinds of ancient buildings that were pointed at the top. There were enormous fountains, the water shot up at least five feet and sparkled in the rising sun.<p>

Jane watched as my eyes widened at the awe-inspiring sigh below us. I couldn't grasp the fact that this would be my home from now on. I felt the beaming smile grow on my lips and I couldn't help, but let out a laugh.

"What's funny?" Jane asked with a smile on her own lips.

"I can't believe I'm going to live here!" I exclaimed.

"Well, believe it." She grinned.

* * *

><p>Soon, we landed on top of an huge building… Much bigger then any other ancient building in Voltura. After we hopped off the plane, we entered a small doorway that led in to a stairwell. We took the stairs in vampire speed and soon we came to a door.<p>

Through the door we entered an elegant hallway. A velvet burgundy carpet led down the hall way to two gynormas wooden doors with gold finishes and door handles. Jane guided the way in to the throne room where Aro and his colleagues were waiting.

Aro beamed as his new guard member followed slowly behind longtime member Jane. Jessica slowly glided through the room, taking in every feature. It was all ancient, majestic things that shined in the rising light.

"Welcome home, Jessica." Aro greeted as he rose from his thrown.

"Its fantastic to be here, thank you so much for taking me in to your guard." Jessica exclaimed excitedly.

"Your so very welcome, my child. Now, before we assign you a spot, we need to show you to your room. Your items will be there waiting for you. Unpack, change, relax, wash up. Do whatever you need to do and then return." Aro smiled.

"Thank you, Master Aro." I curtsied.

"Your welcome, dear." Aro chuckled.

"Jane, Would you show her to her bedroom?" Aro asked Jane.

"Yes, Master." Jane curtsied before turning to me.

"Let's go!" She giggled.

I laughed too, not only because I was excited, but because everyone in my family described Jane as evil, cold-hearted, serious, and bloodthirsty for pain. How wrong could they be?

Before we left, I took a glance around the room. In an instant, green locked with crimson. I'd once again found the boy from my drawings. _Alec_.

I felt other eyes watching us and broke away from his captivating gaze. I knew I wouldn't blush. I was another day closer to my birthday and on the day of my birthday I would be a full vampire.

I turned to Jane who seemed surprised that I was eyeing her brother.

"So… my room? Yeah, I'm sure its not in here." I say nervously.

* * *

><p>Jane led me out the door and in to an elevator. My room was on the top floor, so we had a long ride.<p>

"Do you like my brother?" Jane blurted.

"I don't know. I mean, I've been drawing him since I was two. When I met him, I couldn't believe he existed so now I'm in shock and I don't know if I should feel anything for him." I sighed.

"Markus seems to think so, but I'll let you decide on that one." She winked.

* * *

><p>We gossiped about other people in the Volturi guard and then we spoke about my family. Mostly why half the Volturi guard hate them so much.<p>

We exited the elevator and waltzed down a huge hallway, passing large windows and double doors. The first door had a huge F in gold. The next had a J then an A and the last had another JN.

"This is your room. The JN stands for Jessica Nicole. No one else here has a middle name so we've never really had a reason to put the two intials on the door. Considering my name starts with a J, We had to." Jane smiles.

"Cool and also, Call me Nick or Nicky, even Nicole. I feel too Cullen being called Jessica." I smirked.

Jane had that look in her eye as a mischievous smile crossed her lips. She flashed to the door and ripped off the J. A giant mark was left with chipped wood, it just looked… hideous. I had to fix it.

Closing my eyes, I imagined mending the wood back to its original state. I pressed my hands against the cool wood. Starting at the top of the tear, I slowly slid my hands down the chipped wood until I reached the bottom. When I opened my eyes, the door seemed as though there was never a gash.

I heard a gasp when I backed away and I jumped. I turned to Jane.

"What?" I ask.

"H-how did you do that?" She gaped as she raced up to touch the smoothed over wood.

"I used my gift. I can do anything, Jane." I smirked.

"It's amazing!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks." I giggled.

She regained her composure and backed away. "Sorry, I'll be in my room if you need me." She smirked.

"Okay." I laughed.

I opened the door to my room and practically passed out. The room was enormas, the canopy bed must have been four times the size of king. I stepped in and let my eyes slowly drink in every detail. From the ivory carpet to the magenta silk sheets. The smell of violets and something deliciously foreign. Everything made of glimmering cherry wood. A large dresser beside two double doors that have yet to be opened.

A single door led in to a porcelain bathroom with rose curtains. There were nightstands on each side of my bed, one with a phone and the other empty. A desk and bookshelf sat next to each other beside a bay window that held a bench. The bench had maroon cushions and pillows.

I glided over to the closet and almost fell over. It was half the size of my gigantic room! There was bars with hangers, shoe racks, large to small drawers, a glass case for jewelry, and then at the end of this closet was a large cylinder sticking up with stairs leading up to it. I followed the path and when I stood on the very top of the cylinder I realized what it was. All around me were mirrors; staging all my angles.

I raced back to my room and crashed on to the bed. Definitely a mattress full of feathers. I quickly situated all my things then took a hot shower. I fell in love with the different speeds of the shower head. I dried off with the fluffiest towel in the whole wide world.

I skipped over to my dresser to pull out my panties and bra before I danced in to my closet. I found a sapphire form-fit tee that slid on like liquid. I scavenged through all my pants to find my favorite pair of grey jeggings that match with my Gucci flat heel lace-up boots with a G signature.

I brushed my teeth, fixed my make up, and sprayed Twilight Woods body mist all over me and my room. My hair was dry to I decided to leave it the way it sat now. I left my room with a gigantic smile on my face.

* * *

><p>When I entered the throne room, everyone stared at me and started to breath. It confused me completely, but I brushed it off.<p>

"So… Masters, Are we going to discuss my spot in the guard?" I ask nervously.

"Of course. Considering the extent of your magnificent gift, you'll be next to Alec and Jane in the front row. Anywhere we go, you go too. We, the leaders of the Volturi, complete surprise checks on all the covens. Suggesting they join us, if not we thank them for their time and leave. If they fight us for any reason, you three step in, But only on command of your name. Understood?" Caius explained.

"Got it. What do we do till then?" I wonder aloud.

"Whatever you please. As long as you return when we ask of you. If someone drops in, flash here." Aro smiled.

* * *

><p>I went back to my room and gossiped with Jane. A week later, I felt I needed to practice one of my ideas. I enter the throne room and curtsy to the masters.<p>

"Masters, I was wondering if there was like a training room. I need to work on something I've wanted to try since I was little." I say.

"Indeed there is. What is it you want to perfect?" Aro asked intensely interested.

"Well, considering one of your commands is to be here in a flash, I would like to practice transporting. I'd start with transporting myself, then another person, and then more then one, then myself and someone, then myself and a group. I'd work on from there until I can transport anything to anywhere at anytime." I explain.

The three leaders of the Volturi look pleased and excited, even Markus.

"That is a wonderful idea. Alec, Show her to the training room and you will be her trainer or test subject." Aro ordered kindly, but you could feel the demand and '_or else_' intimidating threat in his voice.

Alec nodded and flashed out. I followed him down to a basement room that was complete white cushion. The room didn't echo at all and must have been completely sound proof.

"Hello." Alec said in his velvet voice.

If I had a heart that worked normally, it would be pushing a hundred twenty miles per hour right this second.

"Hi." I whispered.

"You already know my twin, Jane. I am Alec. Welcome to the Volturi." He said emotionlessly.

I felt the emptiness in his voice, I could see the broken soul in his eyes. He was lost. How was unknown to me. He must of noticed me connecting the dots of his personality with the littlest information I'd gathered which was he had a twin, his eyes held so much, and his voice wasn't in sync with his emotions.

One moment I'm locked on his eyes, the next I'm slammed in to a cushioned wall. I knew I let out I grunt. He had me pinned up by my wrists. He was smirking down at me as if I was weak and at that instant, only three words crashed in to my mind.

_This means war._

I closed my eyes and adjusted my hands down toward him. I pushed energy toward him and he flew off me. By the time I looked up from falling to my knees, he was coming at me again. I sent sound waves in to my throat and screamed, he flew back again. He came at me again. I focused on being invisible.

"Where are you cheater?" He hissed.

I popped up in the corner.

"Its not cheating." I smirked.

He came instantly toward me and I turned myself in to a puddle. He skidded to a stop and stared at me.

_Transporting. That's what you're here for. _I reminded myself.

He was about to poke a finger into me when I turned back in to a solid form. I focused on appearing on the other side of the room.

He went to tackle me, but tackled nothing as I fell on my ass on the other side of the room. He fell in to a cushion and crazily looked over to me.

"How the-" He couldn't finish because I'd already transported him next to me.

He looked at me with confused eyes. "How did you do that?" He asked.

"I guess the same way I've done every other gift. Hold on." I smirked.

I grabbed his hand and imagined transporting to the tallest skyscraper in New York city, only falling off of it.

When I opened my eyes, Alec and I were racing to a busy intersection of New York City! Air whipped through my hair. Alec's face told me this was just as fun for him. He had a huge smile on his face as his clothes flapped carelessly through the air. As we neared closer and closer to the ground, I imagined landing in the training room of the Volturi's castle.

We fell on to soft cushions. My eyes deemed true, we were back in the training room. I sighed and felt amazing. I'd perfected transporting in five minutes.

"That was amazing!" Alec exclaimed excitedly.

"I know! That was the coolest thing ever." I said dreamily.

He tackled me on surprise and put me in to a position I was stuck in.

"Never let your guard down." He said firmly.

"In fighting or just in general?" I asked.

"In general. You can't trust anyone, not even family." He snapped.

"That sounds like a personal problem." I groan as I struggle to get out of his hold.

I hear him sigh. "Your such a child."

"You don't know the half of it." I laugh.

He flips us both up, but pins me in to a wall. "That's not a good thing. That means your immature and dependent on someone else." He hisses.

I swipe my leg around his and he falls to the ground. I pull his arms back and lock his legs with mine.

"That's not true. Children are resilient and energetic." I argue.

He numbs my senses, but I put my guard up. It was too late because he'd already flipped me on to my back, straddled my legs and locked my wrist above my head.

"They're also foolish." He grins.

I have yet to feel powerless and I buck my hips. The sudden move surprises Alec enough and give me a half a second jump to flip the odds. Once again I hold him against a wall.

"Whatever. Kids are cool. You're just jealous cause you can't enjoy the little things." I say.

He tries to numb me again, but I've left my shield up. He does the unexpected. He inclines his head and captures my lips. I let my arms wrap around his neck as his hands rest on my waist. He lifts me slightly and I wrap my legs around his hips.

His tongue grazes my lower lip. I let my mouth hang slightly open. His cool tongue slides in to awaken mine. Together they rub together and dance passionately. I feel my guard falling, but can't find myself caring.

I'm just about to fall completely off my point between knowing conscious decisions and impulses apart when suddenly I'm numb. When I throw a shield up, Alec has already got me pinned.

"Never let you guard down. We're done here." He smirks.

"You're a jerk." I say before he releases me.

He laughs before he stands and begins to walk out. I sit up with rage and confusion flowing through my veins.

"That's cheating!" I snap.

His laughter echoed out of the room.

"Screw you." I whisper as an afterthought.

* * *

><p>I teleport to my room and Jane knocks on the door a minute later.<p>

"I heard what happened in training." She whispered.

"What the fuck? Am I in a high school of freaking vampires? Rumors spread like wildfire?" I groan.

"So its true that Alec made out with you then left?" She asked.

"Yeah. I was just about to beat him in training and he cheated by kissing me! I like to be uh… professional about that so I guess I might of let my guard down and he pinned me down on the floor before he laughed in my face and walked the fuck out! What the fuck? Your brother is a real ass. I hate him." I say like a three year old who's cookie was taken away.

"Hate is a powerful word." Jane said carefully.

"Yeah. Exactly why I used it. I was used so his rep wouldn't falter and that's wrong on so many levels. I feel like I'm reliving my last day at school with Jesse." I sigh.

"Who's Jesse?" Jane asked.

"This guy I had a crush on. I was one of the girls that doesn't like anyone. He used me to make it seem like he can get any girl to like him. Right after that, he made out with my sister." I moaned as I relived it in my mind.

"That's horrible." Jane sympathized.

"Whatever. I hate your brother." I repeated.

"Fine. I'll go kick his ass and-"

"Nuh uh. I get to kick his ass. I get to cheat this time." I smirked as a revenge filled plan came together in my mind.

Then I heard a triple knock on my door. Felix's voice told us we were needed in the throne room. I grasped Jane's hand and teleported us in to the throne room.

* * *

><p>"I see you perfected it." Aro smiled.<p>

"I did." I laughed.

Jane's beaming face led me over to our spot. I was in between Jane and Alec. He grinned at me and I kept my gaze straight. I heard a snicker from Markus. Alec looked at me concerned, I kept myself cold to him.

"We have a request for Nicole." Caius boomed.

I stepped forward.

"We want to see the future. Look through the next ten days if you can or is your gift limited like Alice Cullen's gift?" Caius asked, disgust in his eyes.

"I can see anything I like." I say matter-of-factly.

I search day by day for a whole month and only see one thing out of the ordinary. Me getting an important call from Alice later tomorrow.

"Anything we shall prepare for?" Aro asks.

"No, Master. I should be expecting a call from Alice though." I curtsie.

"Dismissed then." Caius says.

* * *

><p>As I begin to flash up to my room, Alec stops me in an empty hallway.<p>

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Screw you and your little training sessions. You're a jerk and I just want you to leave me the hell alone. I don't need to be hurt anymore then I already have been." I snap before I teleport in to my room.

* * *

><p>I look in to the future of Forks and I know instantly what it is Alice is going to call me about. I have to go back to Forks.<p>

I race down to the throne room.

* * *

><p>"Master Aro, I need to return to Forks for a day at most. My friends are in danger and I need to help them. Please, let me go. I'll teleport there in back." I beg with everything I've got.<p>

They must see the desperation in me because they allow me to go. As soon as I receive the thumbs up, I teleport to Forks. I'm racing to the Cullen property when my cell rings.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Oh god! Jessica, You need to come back! I just had a vision that Derek is going to shoot up the school and he's going to kill all your friends, Renesmee, and then kill himself! Please, you need to come back." Alice begged.

I walked in the front door to see Alice looking up curiously.

"I'm already here." I say.

"It's going to happen today. We couldn't go today because it's so sunny out. Please, do something." Alice begged.

* * *

><p>I teleported to the school before she started her dry sobs. A bomb squad, S.W.A.T team, police, ambulances, and the whole nine yards. I see news crews everywhere. I turn invisible and sneak in to the school. I hear gun shots coming from the cafeteria.<p>

As I race through the school toward the cafeteria, I see dead teachers and students. I see inactivated bombs in three classrooms full of petrified kids. I can't just run by them knowing they can go off at anytime.

I sneak in quietly and freeze everyone in each of the rooms. I focus on turning the bomb off which works. I focus on breaking it. When I unfreeze them, the all quietly sneak out of the school where they are taken in to safety.

The rest of the school is clean and safe, but as I head closer to the cafeteria, I can feel the fear.

* * *

><p>I peer through a tiny window in to the cafeteria where the entire school sit terrified. He points to my sister who's been crying.<p>

"You're the reason all this happened and the reason she's gone." Derek snapped.

She starts crying again and her friends crowd around her. I turn myself in to a puddle and slide under the door. I have to go as unnoticed as possible. I form back in to human and see my group of friends dead. He must of killed them first.

Then I see Liz hiding behind a pillar in the very back. Derek is shouting at my sister, blaming her as I quietly crawl over to Liz.

"Hey." I whisper.

She's crying and looks surprised to see me. She pulls me in to a hug. "Hey." She whispers back.

"How ya' doing?" I ask.

"I've had better days." She smirks slightly before flinching as another gun shot echoed through the room.

I glance up and he's only shot the roof, but my sister is shaking uncontrollably as the gun is pointed toward her. I hear the click and I know he's really going to kill her.

"Derek STOP!" I scream as I race up to him.

He turns to me, but doesn't lower the gun.

"You're just another one of those imagination things that's been haunting me." He snaps.

"No, Derek. Its me. Jessica. I'm really here. Don't shoot her. Please." I say calmly.

"She hurt you! She doesn't care about you, why do you care so much about her?" He hissed.

I could tell he was drunk and I pained me to see my friend like that.

"Because. No matter what happens between her and I, she's still my sister and I'll always love her. Please, Put the gun down." I beg.

I step a few feet closer. "I still want to kill her." he says as he looks back at my sister with disgust in his eyes.

"No. Derek. You don't want to kill anyone and you didn't want to kill those other people. You need to put the gun down. This isn't you. Your hurting, but I'm here now." I smile.

"Are you going to leave me again?" He asked with tears coming to his eyes.

"No. Never again." I lie smoothly.

The gun drops from his hands and he pulls me in to him. The teams of police-educated people break in to the cafateria and take Derek down. I pull away from him and he's taken away.

His cold blue eyes broke in to tears of pain, deception, hurt; all of it. The crushed feelings flowed in to his eyes as he shouted out with immense agony in his voice "You lied!"

* * *

><p>I snuck away from the scene before paparazzi could get me. I couldn't even say goodbye to Liz. When I got home, Everyone hugged me tightly.<p>

"You saved Renesmee." Was all they said.

* * *

><p>Anger poured in to my system and I couldn't bear it. I teleported back to the Volturi castle and in to my bedroom. Jane was waiting there and she smiled at me.<p>

"You saved your friend from himself?" She asked.

"I had too. I would feel horrible if I didn't." I nod.

"The Masters know and they would like to see you." She whispered.

* * *

><p>I nodded and raced in to the throne room. They looked up proudly at me.<p>

"You completed a dangerous mission without being seen by people who could give a description of you other then your first name which is popular among americans. Without purposely doing so, You proved you're a powerful asset in our guard. You saved human lives that are important and a very popular hybrid. We are very proud of you and very grateful that you've join our coven, guard, and family." Aro smiled.

I felt immense pride in myself. I felt like I had meaning. I felt… good.

I'd never felt my sanity feel at peace with my emotions and soul. I finally found my home. This place was the home I'd been longing for since I was little. I was meant to be here since day one.

I curtsied before my three fathers and masters who only deserved gratitude and respect from everyone. Disrespect towards them is intolerable and completely inappropriate for such great leaders.

* * *

><p>I was dismissed and flashed back to Jane who look curious as to what happened below her.<p>

"Well?" She asked.

"They're proud of me! They believe I'm a powerful assest in the guard and they're happy to have me here." I say excitedly.

"Who wouldn't be happy to have you around? Your funny, entertaining, kind, loveable, and my best friend. If people don't like you, they're about to feel a whole shit load of pain." Jane threatened playfully.

I couldn't hold back anymore. I pulled her in to a hug.

"I have a proposition for you, I think we should change the name of our relationship." I smiled.

"Listen, I love you and you're my best friend, but I don't swing that way if you know what I mean." She said cautiously.

My eyes widened and I laughed. "NO! I meant, I think we should call ourselves sisters. I love you like a sister and I kind of wish that you were my sister from the very beginning." I say.

"Awe, Nick, I already think of you as a sister too. You get me in a way that no one else can. Like why I like to hurt people and why its so funny when they're scared." Jane smiled.

"I know. If your in the same room with a powerful vampire and your about to die, die with a little pride not a little piss in your pants." I joked.

She laughed with me and as we walked down the hall, we ran in to her actual brother.

"Can I talk to you, Nicole?" He asked.

Jane patted my shoulder and flashed down the hall in to her room. I turned to him and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Was I not clear enough earlier?" I ask, already feeling my barely beating heart crack in two.

"Crystal clear indeed, but I'd like to know why you feel that way." He inquired.

"You used me. You kissed me because you knew I was gonna whip your ass and you were trying to protect your precious rep as the cold, disconnected, undefeated, uncaring witch twin. I find that as low as you can go, so I'd like you to leave me alone." I say.

He looks down, trying to retain a smirk. "Yes. I have a rep as the disconnected witch twin, but it's not even half as big as Jane's. Jane is the one you'll hear about more often. She's the one everyone fears because she causes pain and what do I cause? Serenity and Silence. I'm living in her fucking shadow so don't think for one second I would ever use you and don't think that me using you would get me any higher in the reputation charts then I already am. I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you, because you get cocky when you're winning and to me that's sexy. So I kissed you and decided to see how pissed you get when you lose. Not only was that adorable, but I think it was pretty damn funny. We on the same page now?" He replied.

"I still don't like you and you're still a cocky jerk… Yep! I say so." I smile before I flash over to Jane's room.

"Well, what a lovely conversation." Jane smirks.

"Oh… yeah…Definitely wasn't my way and I wasn't lovin' it." I sigh as I feel the burn in the back of my throat.

"Real creative using fast-food slogans as your examples. Truly." She smirks.

"I'm thirsty." I whine.

"Well, tonight isn't my night to feed. In fact, It's Alec's. He can bring one member from the guard, better ask before Felix get's the spot." Jane encourages.

"On second thought, wow, I'm totally stuffed. Ugh… I might have a vampire tummy-ache." I moan as I rub my belly.

"Go." Jane orders.

I grumble out and as I'm not paying attention; I walk straight in to someone. I also fall back, but they catch me and pull me into them. They smell amazing… mint and fresh rain. Their hands are strong and familiar on as they clutch lightly on my waist. I look up to meet hypnotic crimson eyes.

I feel myself longing to kiss them and I can't stop them when they go for the kill. Their lips capture my own. This feels so familiar it's scary, but they taste so good I can't find it in myself to care. My arms clutch around their neck as we fall in to a wall.

Their tongue grazes my upper lip and I pull them closer as our tongue meet. Moving in perfect, meant-for-each-other sync. We could go on for a while, but I need to see who this mystery person with the amazing lips is.

I feel my eye widen as I see I just made out with Alec. I want to scream. That couldn't have just happened.

_Twice in the same freaking day? The fuck is wrong with my vampire senses cause they're pretty shitty lately. _I groan in my thoughts.

"Here I am thinking you didn't like me." He smirks.

"I don't like you!" I argue, but I feel as if I'm lying to myself.

"That gesture tells me something else." He says matter-of-factly.

"You know what, shut up. I was looking for me-"

"If you don't like me, why would you come looking for me?" He asks with fake confusion.

"Because I heard you were going to the town to feed and you can take one person. So, I was hoping you would take me because I'm thirsty." I say quietly.

"Why would I take someone who doesn't like me?" He asks seriously.

"What do you want me to do? Beg?" I snap.

"You know what, since you mentioned it, Yes. I would love you, Nicole, to beg me, Alec, to take you to town so you can feed." He smirked.

"Fine, Alec-"

"Uh uh. On your knees." He grinned.

I felt my jaw tighten as I lowered to my knees.

"Alec-" My voice seething with attitude.

"Now, That tone isn't very nice." He scolded lightly.

I glared at him before batting my lashes.

"Sweetest Alec, Would you please take me with you to feed?" I say with my sweetest voice and cutest attitude as I slowly rise to my feet. As I reach my full height which is two heads below him, I lightly drag my finger over his chest in a sensual manner.

I stand on my tip toes and with my other hand smoothly pull him down to my mouth. I gently kiss his jaw and place delicate kisses on his neck. I faintly blow in his ear.

"I'll do anything if you take me." I whisper provocatively.

I bring my lips close to his and his eyes threaten to close. I hear him moan softly. "Y-yeah, y-you can uh g-go." He stutters through heavy breaths.

"Sucker." I laugh as I hop back in to comfortable personal space.

His eyes shoot open and he goes back to his original state. "That's not fair." He says pointing a finger.

"Using my girly charms? Uh… that's fair play. Especially since you cheated earlier too. Plus, you should follow your own rules. What was it? Never let something go somewhere… hmm…" I wonder playfully.

"Oh yeah, Never let your guard down." I say sizing him.

A grin comes to his face. "We're gonna have a lot of fun tonight." He whispers as he passes me.

Something told me I would like his version of "_fun"… _


	4. Bloody Kisses

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I got so caught up with other things and this other story that I've litterally fallen in love with writing. My other stories have been staring at me like "When the hell ya gonna update, Alexandria?" Please don't hate me! Shorter then usual, I know, I know. Probably different writing style even, but when I started on _Never Passing On_ the style of my writing changed. For better or worse? I have no idea. SO, I'll try to keep up updating, but no writing tomorrow because my sister turns 19! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRITTANTY! :D okay... sorry... here's the story... **

Sincerely Allie :)

** Alec and Jessica go out to feed and come home for an unexpected change. Love is really something that works on its own and you never know where it'll take you, you just have to follow your heart. **

* * *

><p>Before we leave, I decide to change my clothes considering I'd worn this during a high school massacre. Even though Alec was annoyed having to wait, he let me change.<p>

I scavenge through my wardrobe until I find a pair of ripped blue-denim skinny jeans and a black undershirt. Since the weather outside is warm, this outfit alone should work to keep my cool.

I slip on a pair of black converse as I stumble to the door. Just as I fall out the door, A chilly arm wraps around my waist and catches me from falling.

I don't have to guess who just caught me.

"I didn't need your help." I mumble as I pull my body weight back to my own feet.

"It seemed like that to me, I mean, you did just fall. If anything I deserve an apology." Alec smirked.

I feel the hiss growing deep in my throat, but I have to keep my attitude sweet if I want to feed tonight. I hide my glare behind a sugar-coated smile.

"Thank you, Alec. I appreciate you catching me." I say sweetly.

"You're very welcome, Nicky." He winks.

A sound of disgust escapes my lips. "Can we go now?" I groan.

He laughs as I walk ahead with my arms crossed. He flashes up next me with a grin on his face.

"Awe, Is someone pouty?" He teases.

I roll my eyes. "I'm annoyed." I growl.

He laughs. "What about?" He asks with the grin that never seems to leave his lips.

"As if you don't know." I scoff.

"Bout me messing with you? Jeez, Get a sense of humor." Alec shook his head as he smirked.

"It's annoying so quit it." I snap as we walked out the doors of the castle.

* * *

><p>Farther in to town, Alec leads us in to a dark ally.<p>

"Stay in the shadows." He whispers.

He walks out in to the dim light of the street lamps and leans against the brick wall before stuffing his hands in his pockets. He faces the crowd and people watches.

I hate to admit it, but he looks really hot just standing like that. Especially since he's wearing regular people clothes.

A few girls around our age, slow and gaze at Alec with hungry looks. While they find him attractive, they keep walking until one girl notices him.

She sashays over to him and flips her platinum blonde over her shoulder. She bats her big, blue eyes at Alec as she rubs his bicep.

"Hi, Cutie. I'm Holly. Why so down?" She smiles.

"My girlfriend, She's somewhere in the crowd and I can't find her. We had a fight and I think we're breaking up." He sighed.

"Awe… Do you need some company? I'd love to help." She whispers seductively.

Alec smirks and flips his bangs to look at her with a hungry gaze. His red eye are bright as he steps closer to her.

"I love you're contacts." She grins.

His lips capture hers. A pang hits my stomach, yet the only thing that this could be is jealousy. There's no way I'd be jealous of some bimbo, I mean, I don't even like Alec.

His perfect lips travel down her jaw, "The thing is," He whispers.

"Their not contacts." He says just as he snaps on to her neck.

Her mouth opens to scream, but I see thin, white smoke wrap around her throat. He numbing her vocal cords just as he numbs her whole body and senses.

I can hear her pulse fighting to keep racing, but slowly I hear it slow. Soon, it's gone completely. Alec unlatches his job from her throat and tosses her carcass over his shoulder.

"That's how it works." He smiles.

"How much more cheesey have that been?" I laugh.

"Cheesey?" He smirks.

"The thing is, their not contacts." I do my best to copy his voice, but it's kind of a fail.

He laughs, "Let's see you get someone to drink then without being caught."

"Fine." I smirk.

* * *

><p>I lean on the wall prior to where Alec was. I put my palms behind my back and bend my knee to rest my foot against the bricks.<p>

My eyes search the crowd aimlessly, until I see a cute guy. I try to sneak in to his mind, but just as I do, I feel extremely weak.

I feel wetness under my nose, my hand races up to my nostrils and come back down to eye level. I see dark purple blood dripping around my finger.

My next thought is to get back to the castle, but as I go to transport, I feel cramps all over my body.

Every time I try to use my gift, something else in my body has an after affect. All I know is that the burn in my throat is becoming ridiculously painful.

That's when I realize what's going on.

If I don't drink blood or keep up living as a vampire, my gift won't work.

I forget about using my gift and simply wait for the cute guy to notice me, which he does. He struts over and leans against the wall, "Hey, I'm John."

"Hi, I'm… Renee." I smile.

"Nice to meet you. What's a cute girl like yourself doing all by herself in a dark ally?" He asks.

"Waiting for a cute guy like yourself to notice me." I grin.

His brown eyes light up. "And why is that?" He smirks.

"I need someone to keep me a little bit of company." I smile innocently.

"I'd love to."

I pull him deeper in to the ally where he slams me against the wall. His hands rest on my waist just as his lip connect with mine.

He's awfully sloppy, but I have to keep up the act. I light pull away and trail kisses along his neck until I feel his raging pulse.

"Try to stay quiet, kay?" I order seductively.

He nods and I quickly sink my fangs into his throat. He throws a hand to his mouth before sighing.

"Damn, You're one of those kinky girls." He laughs.

I start to slowly suck the sweet, warm, thick blood from his veins. The delicious liquid pours down my throat and the burn starts to lighten.

I feel my vampire strength returning, but I also feel the boy start to struggle.

"Okay…this… isn't… normal. Un… clasp… or… I'll… scream." He breaths.

I have a feeling my gift won't work until I have my fill, so I simply snap his neck and return to feeding. When I finish up, I drag his body toward Alec.

"So… You're kinky?" He smirks.

"Shut up." I laugh.

He flashes behind me. "I don't judge." He whispers in my ear.

* * *

><p>Back at the castle, I call Carlisle.<p>

"So, You're gift stopped working?" He inquired.

"Yeah, I needed to feed, but aren't gifts natural things?" I ask.

"Well, You're still slightly human. Humans have limits on their gifts while vampires have stronger thresholds. So considering you're mostly vampire, I'm sure the problem will only happen if you don't feed so try to keep your thirst under control or work on seeing if you can find away to strengthen your gift. Maybe you can find away to use it no matter what the circumstances." Carlisle concludes.

"Alright, thanks." I say before hanging up.

I lay back on my bed and relax my mind only to day-dream behind my eye lids.

* * *

><p>"What's up?" I ask.<p>

"Just wanted to see if you were feeling better. Can I come in?" He smiles.

"Uh… Sure." I sigh and open the door.

He shuts it behind him and I feel his eyes on me. I let it slide, trying to test him incase he is a gentleman and looks away.

I look behind me and he seems to have adjusted his gaze on something in my closet. I look and instantly see a little something Jane stashed in here.

She told me she got a size up, being my size, and didn't want to return it so she gave it to me.

"Uh… what's that?" He asks with surprise on his face.

"What? That pink and black frilly thing? No idea." I say as I slam the closet with my gift.

"You wear lingerie? I never thought of you as a girl like that." Alec smirks as he leans against the wall.

"Well- I- Whatever. It's none of your business. Why are you here again?" I ask.

"I know you'll probably say no, but I like you. A lot actually and I was hoping you'd, as Americans say it, be my girlfriend. So will you?" He asks.

"Yes." I say before I can keep up with my thought process.

"What? Seriously, you'll be my girlfriend?" He gasps looking truly surprised.

"Yes. Believe or not, I like you too. Now… leave." I say pushing him out my door.

He looked confused as I shut the door. I fell against it and gave out a silent squeal. I didn't realize I liked him. I actually thought I hated him, but then he asked me out and my heart flipped and my mouth opened before I could think about it. Then I covered up my excitement by slamming the door in his face.

"Oh my god! I slammed the door in his face!" I cried.

I threw the door open to see a still confused Alec outside my door. There was only thing I could think of doing to fix the moment.

I pulled the collar of his shirt toward me and clasped my lips on to his. The spark I felt earlier exploded on my lips. His cool tongue glided lightly over my lips asking for entrance. I allowed our tongues to meet. His hands slid on to my waist; pulling me closer to him.

We stood there; passionately kissing until I pulled away. I bit my lip and back-walked back in to my room.

"Goodnight." I say quietly before I close the door slowly on the grinning Alec.

I lean against it and let go of a breath. A knock on my door disturbed my reminiscing. I open the door to Alec.

"My turn." He says before he walks in, grabs me by my hips, and attacks my lips.

* * *

><p><strong><em> A bored skit for your entertainment! :D <em>**

**Me: DONE! **

**Jess: Wow... I seem a little different. **

**Alec: SM made me seem so... cold and now I'm all jokey. What the hell? Did you even read the other books? **

**Me: Does reading three pages of New Moon and all of Breaking Dawn count? *smile***

**Alec: Um... No. **

**Jane: I didn't even read the books, I thought I could learn enough from the movies. **

**Jess: You were in the books though...**

**Jane: Who's side are you on? **

**Me: I'm posting now... **

**Alec: Fine... be ridiculed for being a horrible writer. **

**Jane: C'mon now, that's a little... I DON'T WEAR LINGERIE! **

**Me: Oh lord, It's for the story. **

**Alec: Oh... I like this part, I'm all dark and mysterious again. **

**Me: You want to be dark and mysterious? **

**Jess: Dark and mysterious is sexy! **

**Alec: I think you're sexy. **

**Me: Uh... Keep it in the story, people! **

**Renesmee: WHY AREN'T I IN THE STORY? Jessica isn't even real. **

**Me: Neither are you or any of these people. **

**Alec, Jane, Jess, Renesmee: HOW RUDE! *walk away***

**Me: LEAVE THEN! You're all mean anyway... **


	5. Art Class

**If you have ever really considered what love is, then you'd know it's the twin of hate. Hate and Love are both strong feelings, a unwilling passion to feel that way toward someone. If you take the time to ponder on the idea for a while, You'll come to find that Hate is simply Love in disguise.**

* * *

><p>The night before had been one I'll never forget. We may have not gone all the way, but his kiss was like a rollercoaster. You soar on to cloud nine at the first brush and then you fall as he pulls away only to have you going in circles as his lips greedily come back for seconds.<p>

My jaw ached from the hours of kissing I'd spent last night. At the ache in my jaw I had come to realize I'm also slightly tired. I relax on to my mattress and let my eyes droop closed.

When I wake up, It's just shy of seven in the morning. I clearly only slept half an hour and not a moment more.

Forcing my slightly groggy body out of bed, I peel my clothes off and leave a trail as I make way to the bathroom. The hot water on massage mode did wonders on me, I felt refreshed as my fluffiest towel in the world wrapped around me.

I brushed my teeth before towel drying my hair. Damp on my shoulders, I braid my hair before clipping the two separate braids up.

Once back in my room, I head to my closet where I slip on my panties and bra before the hardest decision the world decided to face me.

What to wear.

I know, A little melodramatic, but now that Alec and I were dating I wanted to make sure I looked and felt good enough. Not wear trampy outfits, but look like I belonged with him until I had gotten over the whole what-other-people-think-matters ordeal… If I ever did.

I was at dead end and completely lost. I never really had a style beside jeans and a nice tee, but that didn't seem right.

"JANE!" I yelled.

A moment later, there was a door slamming open and closed. "What's up?" She asked eagerly as she joined me in my closet.

I was glad to have my lavender silk robe on, even if it cut off mid-thigh.

"I'm hopeless on what to wear." I whimpered.

She rolled her eyes. "Since when? I see plenty of jeans and t-shirts." She laughed.

"I know, but I just think I need to look like belong with Alec, not like I'm below him or that I'm not good enough. I mean, I'm really not good enough for him, but still." I sighed.

"God Damn, Nicolai." She groaned.

I glared at the stupid nickname she'd come up with for when ever she was frustrated with me. She calls it a warning sign, I call it an annoying jab at my name.

"You're plenty good enough. Be yourself. That's why he wants you, because your you. Now put on those Nicole-style clothes and get your ass over to his room." Jane commanded before leaving/

"Thanks for the help." I snap.

"Love ya!" She calls back and then she's gone.

I close my eyes and let my hands simply do the choosing. When I step away from the clothes, I hold a pair of denim skinny jeans, a grey tank top, and a plaid white-green short sleeve button up. I smile at the selection and quickly change.

As for shoes, I like my pretty bare feet.

Sitting at my vanity, I let my now hurting, but dry, hair down in their brilliant waves. I slip a tiny bit of eyeliner on before spreading a teal-green eye shadow over my lid. A little lip balm and I looked like me. A passably cute girl with (my favorite feature) bright green eyes.

I spray a little Twilight Woods and leave my room wearing hot pink socks that jump out the most.

* * *

><p>Taking a deep breath, I softly knock on Alec's door. On the other side, I can hear the shower shut off and then some shuffling. When the door opens, I stop breathing and gawk at the demigod before me.<p>

"Hey." He smiles causally.

"I- I- I-" My voice is caught in my throat.

Alec's chocolaty brown hair is damp and hanging in a sexy-tangled-mess on his head. His smooth creamy ivory skin is damp from the shower he just took. Following down the contour of his strong chest, I imagine I drool as I stare at the perfectly defined six pack residing on his stomach.

He is all beautiful… and knowing he's mine only makes this that much more unbelievable.

After I'd been gazing at his body, He took notice at the same moment I took notice that all he wore was a towel. He smirks down at me, his eyes flashing with amusement.

Finally finding my voice, "You seem busy. I should go." I say hastily, but his arms wrap around my waist before I can run and I'm gently tugged in to his room.

He grins at my nervous expression as I bite my lip and stare at the wall.

"You okay, Nicky?" He asks gently.

"I'm fabulous." I say shakily.

He laughs. "Maybe I should put some pants on." He suggests lightly.

I nod vigorously. "Th-that um… you do that." I manage to squeak.

A moment later, He's wearing a pair of black jeans that hang low on his hips and I can almost make out the band of his boxers.

His body is flawless and now he's flaunting in front of me, a nervous wreck of a girl who may look sixteen and kiss like an expert, but that's where her ruthlessness ends.

I've made out with plenty of guys in the past, but the farthest I've ever been is a guy seeing my bare chest. That's where my excitement with the oppisite sex ends and then the rest of my skills come out of movies.

"You seem… uneasy." Alec smiled.

"Me? Uneasy? Never!" I say adding a little-too-high-to-be-normal laugh.

He slowly advances toward me and takes my hand, guiding me closer to him. My mind got all foggy and I then I breathed in, Big mistake.

All logical though process flew out the window.

"Relax." He whispered; his chilled breath tickled my neck from the closeness.

My body listened to him as if I was under his spell, and to be honest? I am.

I felt his lips brush mine before completely attaching. He lightly captured my lower lip between his teeth and reeled my closer to him by placing his hands on my hips.

I felt the gentle touch of his tongue against my lips and I quickly welcomed the kiss that would lead to what I assumed, something I hadn't done before.

Every so subtlety, His hands rode up my arms and lightly discarded my button up before returning to my hips. My body shivered from the feel of him against me. Slowly, We began backing toward the bed where he placed me down before hovering over me.

His fingers found the hem of my shirt and skidded underneath, his thumbs rubbing against my curves and stomach.

* * *

><p>Before I knew it, My shirt had moved up and my stomach was fully exposed. By reflex I broke away and tossed my tank top across the room and brought his lips back to mine.<p>

He teased me as he would come close to my bra then draw back or run his finger down the center on my chest.

I reluctantly pulled away, "Are you going to touch them or what?" I blurted.

His eyes widened before he smirked. "I like hearing your heart race when I'm about to do it, but then it slows back down. It's quite remarkable and a beautiful sound." He shrugged.

"Well, I'm sick of playing. I'm floating in my panties here." I say bluntly before wishing I could take my words back.

Sometimes, I wonder if they could invent something that would stop you from saying the wrong things.

Alec burst out laughing. It took a few minutes, but soon I couldn't help but join in. After a few more minutes, We'd relaxed again.

"Listen, Once I start, like for real start, I can't stop. I don't think you're-" I slapped my hands to his mouth.

"Say I'm not ready and I walk away now." I say quietly.

"Too young." He finished after my hands had been moved away.

My jaw fell slack. "What?" I whispered.

"I think that you're too young. You don't understand the responsibility and consequences that come with becoming sexually active. Plus, Can't you get pregnant?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm the vampire one."

"Right. So no?" He clarified.

I shook my head. He smiled, he was about to start again but I cut him off.

"If I want to do it, then we're doing it. There is no argument." I say sternly.

He smirks. "Says who?"

"Says me." I smile proudly.

He rolls his eyes, "Do you want to do it?"

"Not now. I'm kind of out of the mood since we're talking about, I mean, major mood killer, dude." I joke.

Before I know it, His lips attack mine again.

_This is going to be a long day. _I think blissfully.

* * *

><p>By 10 pm, Alec reluctantly let me leave. We'd made out all day and he even got to second base… Okay, I'm lying.<p>

He was right about when he starts he can't stop. His kisses continued to get more deep and then when his fingers begged to stray he had to break up the kiss to keep himself in check.

Now, I lay alone in my bed. The gentle rhythm "Perfect" by Simple Plan playing in the background. I fidgeted in my silky light pink nightgown that stopped mid-thigh. I felt so cold without Alec. I sat up, unable to relax.

I needed to feel his arms around me. I needed his sweet whisper to soothe my crazy nerves.

* * *

><p>Quietly sneaking out of my room, I tapped on Alec's door with the tip of my manicured fingernail. A few moments later, Alec answered the door in his dark grey boxers.<p>

Still not quite used to his beautiful self, I shyly smile before he secretly sneaks me in his room.

For the first few hours, We simply talk. Nothing special, just about music we like and our lives before the Volturi.

His was quite foggy since he was somewhere near centuries old, but he said he loved his family very much. His mother made medicine and was a famous seamstress. His father worked at a local bakery he owned. He remembered making bread and honey rolls with him.

Although when he and Jane turned twelve, their gifts came in with puberty. Jane inflicted pain on someone who had been cruel to her. The word spread and people came to their home with a plan to kill Jane. Alec was so angry that he accidentally numbed everyone.

The Volturi had been watching them since they were little, awaiting these two very special moments.

When the village awoke, they put both children to the rope. Just before they were about to die, The Volturi saved them.

Two days after their sixteenth birthday, they became vampires.

"So they thought you were witches?" I gasped, intently listening to his story.

He smiled lightly and nodded. "More or less, I was a demon and Jane was a witch who used black magic. It was horrible because my parents were punished. Innocent, good people. Murdered for nothing." He looked so pained.

I could tell he'd been close to both his parents. I brought him in to my arms and he simply snuggled in to my embrace. I stroked his hair and held his hand while he told me how much he loved them both. Jane was all he had left.

While I couldn't help feeling guilty. I had a huge family that, although neglected me, I'm sure deep down they loved me.

The hard part believing that was whenever you tell yourself something that includes "Deep Down" you're trying to make it easier to believe in something that's not there… I could only hope this wasn't one of those times.

We eventually strayed off topic of life and in to simpler things, Like… Alec's favorite color is not red or black, but in fact, orange. The color orange when the sun sets. He reads a lot, but only because it's better then doing nothing. He taught himself how to play almost every instrument known to man. He got bored one day and learned how to ride a skateboard. He hates when people ask him if he's okay when he obviously isn't. He loves the smell of lilacs, cinnamon, and apples during the summer. If he could live under water, he would. His favorite music is somewhat alternative rock along with any symphony he can find that must include a piano. The only thing he's ever wanted in life, was to end up with a beautiful wife and a have a family.

Everything about him was surprising, down to his warm center. Alec was someone amazing, but was often overlooked because of his sister. He didn't resent her, hate her, or even complain about living in her shadow. He just wished people could see her for more then just a weapon, but for who she was on the inside.

Jane wasn't evil. She was scared and often felt alone. Alec was all she had, and she all Alec had. But now, They both had me and something opened up in both of them. It was as if there was sunshine in their rainy lives now.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Alec found me in the art studio. I was teaching some of the other guard members how to paint.<p>

"Alec, I'm a little busy." I whispered as I walked around, checking everyone's work.

"This is beautiful, Felix. Remember that if a color needs to be warmer, mix it with a drip of red." I smiled brightly.

Felix nodded and returned a lopsided grin.

"I know, but please? It's really important. Just meet me at the lake in five minutes." He whispered before pecking my cheek and flashing away.

* * *

><p>Five minutes passed and I was dying to know what was so important. After getting lost a dozen times, I asked for directions. I followed the purple rose path to the bank of the lake. When I looked up, I saw the entire sky shining brightly with flashes of orange and lavender.<p>

I fell in love with the natural mix, but then the bluish-purple lake shimmered under the setting sun. I followed the diamonds to a beautiful face. Alec smiled brightly at me, awaiting me to join him on the other side and I was hit with a wave of déjà vu.

I could recall this moment because I had painted it.


	6. Sister Sadistic

Hello! I just wanted to thank everyone who's reviewed and subscribed to me/the story. I'm glad to know that this story wasn't a total mistake! Anyways, I'm really excited we can _FINALLY_ put covers on the stories. I love making covers, but What do you think of the new cover? Should I change it?

* * *

><p>ENJOY!<p>

**Apologizing isn't something that many see as important, but saying a simple sorry to someone can make a huge difference. Then again, You should also be sincerely sorry for what you have done. You have to show that you feel remorse if you truly want to apologize otherwise there just empty words.**

* * *

><p>I ran over to Alec who wrapped his arms around me. I smiled up at him. "I can't believe this is my life."<p>

"Well, Believe it." He grinned.

I hugged him tight to me, loving the feel of his body against mine. I never felt more complete and at ease. Alec tipped my head up with his finger and brought his lips to mine.

"Alec, Nicole, Sorry to interrupt, but Master Aro has requested to you." Felix grinned.

I bit my lip and nodded. "Thank you, Felix."

Alec took my hand and led the way back to the castle.

* * *

><p>"What?" I gasped.<p>

"I'm deeply sorry for the late announcement, Dearest Nicole, but you must understand that this ball is held every time we gain another member. It's a celebration for them and every coven must be invited." Aro sighed.

"I do understand. I'm just not thrilled about it." I say.

"Why not, my dear?" Caius asks truly surprised.

"I'll be the center of attention, my family will be there, my sister will be there, the pack will most likely come, I have to make a speech, I'll have to see the other covens who will be disappointed in me for leaving, I-"

"SILENCE!" Markus booms.

Everyone in the room freezes. Well, They already were frozen, I mean, Vampires always stand like freaking statues.

"Nicole, Relax. Although many will be there and you'll have to face them, I know you will hold your head up high. I assure you, There will not be a single problem. I remember the Cullen family as civilized people and I'm sure they won't make a scene. With that cleared up, I suggest everyone prepare for the celebration. Dismissed." Markus finished.

Everyone quickly left and Alec pulled me up to my room.

* * *

><p>"I know there's bad feelings with your sister, but I never realized how bad." He says quietly.<p>

"What do you mean? Our relationship is just peachy." I snap sarcastically.

"I'm serious, Nicky." He sighs.

"It's really not that big of deal. In the past now, right?" I smile.

"No. I want to know what happened, but I don't want to push you if your not ready to talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about, Alec." I say dismissively.

He lets go of a breath before smirking. "I know how you are. You like to put on some lame attempt of a cover to make things seem okay when clearly your not. Do you just want attention or something? Because that's the lowest way to possibly get it."

"You've got me all figured out, don't you?" I said in a clipped tone.

"I put on this pity façade for all the attention I crave _so_ desperately because I can't go one god damn second without being in the freaking lime light that I _must_ pretend to hate since, Clearly, I love it so much." I say dramatically.

"I never said that, I just assumed-"

"Well don't assume things about people you don't know." I couldn't even believe the sharpness in my tone.

"I do know you or at least I think I do. Would you care to fill in the blanks?" He asked.

"Not with some asshole who thinks I'm looking for attention because I prefer to stray away from people who want to give me their useless pity. Yes, I pretend to be okay and while it may not be the best, most people don't comment on it and leave me alone which I much rather have then 'Oh you poor thing' and give me that stupid look." I shutter at the look I was given by my friends whenever my family would walk in the cafeteria or Renesmee would walk by.

"And what look might that be?"

"The one that says your weak," I snapped.

"I am _not _weak. I'm a lot of things, but I most certainly am not weak. If I was, I would've never made it out of that perfect family." My voice wavered as I allowed myself to fall to my bed.

Alec sighed and looked at me with the look I just told him I couldn't stand.

"That look! God, Just stop staring at me." I sigh.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" He whispered.

"Maybe one day." I lie easily.

No one needs to hear the story. Obviously, I was neglected, but when I wasn't, Things were bad. When Renesmee didn't have her nose in the air, I had hell to pay. Defending myself wasn't an option. No, Precious Renesmee was never to be harmed even if she did start a fight with someone who she couldn't handle.

I remember one day when we were younger. We both looked about nine or ten and Renesmee was told no.

She wanted Jacob to come over and play, but our parents didn't want him around her. We had just gotten our periods so he was being strained. She was pissed and came up to me.

Renesmee punched me that day and I didn't hold back.

Being more vampire then human, I didn't realize my strength. I punched and kicked. After Emmet finally pried me off the princess, She had a broken nose, arm, and ankle. Three ribs were cracked, she had a bloody nose, and a black eye.

I was forced to eat human food for the next month for what I had done. They took away my paints and drawings.

The following month, I was moved to the main house. Pops feared I would try killing Renesmee.

"I guess I'll go." Alec sighs.

"I guess you will." I say quietly, keeping my gaze focused on the ceiling.

"Nicky-"

"What happened to leaving?" I snap.

I hear him laugh under his breath before the faintest, "Unbelievable" escapes his lips.

"Better believe it, babe. It's all happening; Your seeing me for the bitch that I am." I let out a dry laugh.

"Can you stop trying to push me away? I'm sorry that you feel the need to test everyone, but me, I'm not going anywhere. Your efforts are going to waste." Alec growls.

I sit up slowly and face him, "I- I don't try to push anyone away." I whisper.

"Really? Cause' This seems like your trying to see how close to the edge you can push me till I leave."

"Well, Everyone has their limit." I sigh.

Alec kneels next to me and puts his hands on my knees.

"I'm never going to leave you unless you tell me to go." He says just loud enough for me to hear.

I can't hold back the smile. "That's so cliche."

I cradle his face in my hands and guide his lips to mine. All I can think about is how perfect his lips feel against mine.

* * *

><p>A few days later, I was in Jane's room preparing for the ball that was to take place in three hours.<p>

"God, Your sister is a bitch." Jane breathed.

"Why?" I ask, not even glancing up from the toenails I was coloring with a metallic sharpie.

"This post on Facebook. It says-"

"Your friends with my sister on Facebook?" I ask in an amused tone.

I look up at Jane with a raised eyebrow in which she sticks her tongue out at me.

"Yes and she wrote,"

In a high-pitched, preppy tone, Jane continued, "OMG! On a plane to a party in Italy. Totes excited! Can't wait to see what kind of boys Italy has. Time to get my party on!"

I scoffed. "You may be laughing, but she has two hundred and five likes on top of the three hundred comments." Jane said in her normal voice.

"Nice impression." I smirk.

She laughs, "I thought so too."

"Off the topic of her royal bitchiness," I put the cap back on my marker.

"What are you wearing tonight?" I ask with a grin.

"Well, since it's a costume themed party, I'm thinking a dark angel." Jane smiled.

"And here I was thinking you'd go causal." I joked referring to vampires.

"Are you kidding? I love costume parties. What are you wearing guest of honor?" She asks as she jumps on to the bed beside me.

"Eh… Costumes have never been my thing. I might just go pick out a short, low-cut dress and say I'm a princess." I shrug.

"No way! I'm getting you a costume." Jane declares as she pulls me out the door.

* * *

><p>"I cannot wear this." I say to Jane as I walk out of the changing room.<p>

"You look cute!" She argues.

"I look like 'Girls Gone Wild'." I smirk.

She shakes her head, "Fine you change and go pick something out. I have to change."

* * *

><p>After changing back in to my jeans and tee, I go to the clothing racks of skimpy costumes. None appealing to my taste. I didn't really come in thinking of what I wanted to be, but definitely not a nurse or French maid.<p>

Jane goes through over thirty devil and fallen angel costumes before I finally settle for a princess Jasmine costume.

A light shade of blue makes up most of the silky fabric, but the trim is gold. The costume is mostly a pair of baggy blue pants that close up around the ankles and make the bottoms look puffy. The top is must like a bikini top only the straps wrap around your upper arms; just below your shoulders.

After finding a cute pair of matching blue ballet flats and small golden tiara, I'm set for the party.

Jane finally picks out an all black fallen angel costume. The dress stops a little above her mid-thigh in frills and something fluffy. It's sleeves are made of a soft see-through material. It has little tears everywhere and in the back from her shoulder blades to her lower back has ragged rips in the shape of an upside down V like she had wings at one point.

She picks out ripped leggings and a pair of silver thigh-high stiletto boots.

* * *

><p>Back in Jane's room, I fix my hair the way Princess Jasmine had hers; In a single puffy braid style. I place my tiara on my head and start my make-up.<p>

Jane is still practicing walking in her heels that she bought a few inches too tall.

"Walk on your toes, honey." Heidi sighs.

Heidi came to help us with anything since she was already ready. Heidi was also in the Disney mood for costumes. She wore a skimpy version of Belle's golden dress. It stopped at a little below her mid-thigh where her white boot-pumps began.

"I'm trying!" Jane hissed.

I smirked and finished my makeup. I slipped on my costume and slippers, thankful I had ballet flats. I sit on Jane's bed and watch as a vampire struggles to walk.

"You sure you don't want to borrow my 4' boots?" I ask.

"They aren't glittery like these." Jane whines.

"Fine, I'm going to go see Alec. Have fun." I wave as I leave the room.

* * *

><p>I hear voices in Alec's room. I decipher the voices as Felix and Demetri. I know I shouldn't, but I listen in to what the guys are talking about. Haven't you wondered what your boyfriend talks about with his friends?<p>

"God, Alec, Your lucky. I still can't believe that you got those legs." Demetri laughed.

"I know right? Jessica is fine! She's got that innocent face, but the body of a vixen. I wonder what costume she got." Felix laughed.

"Can you guys not talk about my girlfriend like that?" Alec hissed.

"Is it our fault your dating one of the hottest women in the world?" Felix asked with an amused tone.

"What about Heidi? Can't you talk about her so I don't want to rip your throats out?" Alec seethed.

"What about Renesmee? She grew up nicely, not as delectable as Nick, but maybe it's because Nick doesn't show off her goods." Demetri commented.

I heard Alec chuckle. I smiled with him, Renesmee wasn't modest when it came to clothes.

"She's got those lips though." Felix reasoned.

"Yeah, but Jess has more shape to hers, though they both have about the same fullness." Demetri agreed.

"Has anyone wondered why Jessica doesn't look like either of her parents?" Alec joined.

"You know what, Your right. The only resemblance between her and Bella is the smell. With Eddy, The eyes, but everything else is far off." Felix said.

"I think she looks like Edward's mom." Demetri piped in.

"No, His mom wasn't that hot." Felix laughed.

"Actually, She looks like a mix between Bella's great grandmother and Edward's great-great aunt. Both were beautiful women, but somehow the vampirism enhanced the pros of both their features." Alec said.

"What?" Felix and Demetri asked in unison.

Alec chuckled, "I looked up both of their families and I found a lot of beautiful women in their pasts, but only two resembled a large portion of features that Nicole has."

"That's interesting." Felix concluded.

Accepting I heard enough, I walked to my room to freshen up.

* * *

><p>All the guests arrived before my family decided to show up.<p>

Alice and Jasper went with an cowgirl/cowboy look.

Rosalie and Emmet were Mario and Princess Peach.

Carlisle and Esme went with a masquerade look.

Mom and Dad came as humans which I found funny. My mom was probably just too lazy to dress up.

And then my sister came as the little mermaid only a much skimpier edition. She wore a purple seashell top and ripped green skit that barely made it to her mid-thigh. Her legs and feet were bare so I assumed she was the mermaid-turned human.

All the other covens were a mix of different costumes, but my favorite were the Master's costumes. Caius was dressed up as bacon and Athendora was two sunny-side-up eggs while Aro was Prince Charming and Sulplicia was Cinderella.

I searched the sea of vampires for Alec, but before I could find him, I was stopped by my loving sister.

"Hello, Jessica." Renesmee snapped.

"Renesmee! How I've missed you, lovely seeing you again too. I've been great, you? That's wonderful. While this is a fantastic conversation, Look at the time. Deuces." I say before trying to runaway.

She grips my arm in what I believe she thinks is a choke hold. I roll my eyes and face the whiny brat.

"I was thinking about Alec the whole flight here. He looks really cute and I feel a little lonely without Jake, but maybe Alec is the one for me, He is after all more like me then anything." She smirks.

"For that to be true, We'd need to know what exactly you are because it's not vampire and it's definitely not human." I retort.

"You're a dirty slut." She quips.

"Define slut because I'm still a virgin while you on the other hand have slept with how many guys? I don't think you can even count that high." I say sympathetically.

"At least I'm experienced. You are just a worthless, stupid bitch which will make it all the more easier to steal your boyfriend." Renee grins.

"Do people really fall for you? Despite your personality?" I ask in an astonished voice.

"People find me quite the catch." She smiled and fluffed her hair.

"I swear, the smartest thing that has come out of your mouth is a penis." I sigh.

"Excuse me? You are such a dumb bitch." She snapped.

"Yep, I'm a bitch, but dumb? Sweetie, That's all your department." I say.

"Whatever, You've been jealous of me since forever. Everyone loves me and always will, Your just second best. Always and Forever." She shrugs.

I fake a sneeze, "Oh sorry, I'm allergic to bullshit."

"I don't have time for your pathetic attempts to keep your pride. I'm going to go look for Alec. I'm sure he'll be a fun ride." Renesmee grins.

Her face was starting to irritate me. I knew if I stood here any longer I would do something real bad and tonight was my night. Even if it wasn't, I'm done with her stupid shenanigans. It's below me and not worth it.

"If he wants you, take him." I say.

Her face contorts in to confusion, "Wait, what?"

"If the one you love and defend, chooses the other side in the ending, he wasn't worth defending." I shrug and walk away.

* * *

><p>I didn't find Alec that night. While I wanted to know where he was; the whispers of Renesmee talking to him earlier and then both disappearing later told me that he choose the other side.<p>

* * *

><p>I wondered out to the lake where Alec and I were a few days before.<p>

Standing on the edge of bank, I looked up to the sky. The full moon shined it's white glow on the face of the water and I fell to my knees. My heart was splintered and the tears began to fall.

"And yet, the world is still spinning." Felix said as he sat next to me.

"Yep." I nodded.

"I don't know if what everyone was saying is true or not, Nick. No need to fret just yet." He smiled weakly.

"Just go. I need some space right now." I sighed.

He nodded and left me alone.

* * *

><p>Eventually, I wondered back to the party. I snuck past everyone and up to my room, but I had to pass Alec's room.<p>

That's when I heard it.

"God, Your beautiful." He breathed.

I closed my eyes and bit my lip as I heard Renesmee moan. I didn't believe it. No, Alec would not cheat on me.

I threw open the door to see them in the middle of quite the predicament. I gasped and almost fell.

"Jessica! Oh god, It's not- I'm so sorry. I swear, I- I- I'm so sorry." Alec choked out as he pushed Renesmee away.

I blinked, trying to blink away what was going on. He came toward me and reached out, but I was gone. I ran out and to my room. I slammed the door shut and locked it. I put a physical shield around my room and blasted my ipod.

Sitting in the middle of the room,

I cried.

I sobbed.

I screamed.

* * *

><p>After I feel like I can handle my life for a few more minutes, I open my laptop and video call Liz.<p>

"Jessica? Oh my god, What happened?" She gasped.

"I met someone while I was here in Italy. I fell in love with them too and then the place I'm staying at threw a party. Everyone was invited including my family. Renee met him and- and- I," I start to cry again, but I whip away the tears.

"Liz, You know I love you so much and I just, I want you to know that your best friend and that if you could meet another girl I met here, Jane, You'd love her. You two would be great friends and I just want to thank you for being there for me." I smile weakly.

"Jess, This sounds like goodbye." She whispers.

"It is." With that, I ended the call.

* * *

><p>Staring at myself in the mirror, I looked at the running makeup and disheveled hair.<p>

I was a mess.

My eyes then flicked down to the razor blade on the sink. I couldn't help but wonder if I would heal before I died.

_Beep Beep _

I pull my phone out to see a message from Liz. Well, Might as well see what she said.

**Before you try a suicide attempt, Let me tell you that Derek got out. The Cullens adopted him. At least say goodbye to the boy, he loves you.**

**-Love Liz**

"Derek?" I gasp.

"Yes?"

I look up to lock eyes with a boy I used to know only now, His irises are blood red. "Oh my god."

* * *

><p>I know, I know! Alec wouldn't cheat on anyone, but just work with me for now? Keep in mind Renesmee is an illusionist. Anyways, Review for more of my beloved OC Jessica! :D<p> 


	7. Explanations

Thanks everyone for the reviews and subscribers. My phone was blowing up all day! I didn't know so many people read the story and now I feel bad for making everyone wait so long. I'm really sorry that my updates are spaced out. I couldn't think of anything really bad for Renesmee to do that would cause Jessica to hate her. I also wanted to bring Derek back in the story for some reason. I think I want some jealousy…

* * *

><p><strong>Perfection. You can believe it's real, but is it really possible for anything or anyone to be perfect? Not a single flaw? If perfection is real, then you know not to enjoy it to long because there's always going to be someone around the corner to tear it down. Then again, maybe, just maybe there'll be a moment when nothing could ruin the second you want live in forever. I guess that's what you call a memory.<strong>

* * *

><p>I stared at Derek for a few moments. It was impossible for him to be standing in front of me right now… Unless hereally is a vampire…<p>

His face was still the same only slightly more defined and attractive. His body was still lean, but the difference?

His eyes.

God, they were beautiful a blue before, and now they're the darkest shade of crimson I'd ever seen.

"How are y- How did you- Oh my god." I begin to fall shaking my head.

"Whoa there," He smirks as he catches me.

My breathing has escalated to hyperventilating.

"J.C, Relax." He whispers.

I smile at my old nickname. I take a deep breath and relax my heart rate. Looking up was a mistake, but I can't find myself regretting it.

Our eyes locked and his flicked between my lips.

That kiss before I left had been in the back of my mind until now. It truly was addictive, but Alec and I were still together… I think. Maybe Renesmee made him see me instead of her or something like that, but until I know, I can't kiss-

Derek pressed his lips to mine.

_This is wrong! Your at a Renesmee low. _The little voice in my head scolds.

I pull away and clear my throat. His forehead rested against mine with a cool temperature that was crazy relaxing.

"I'm sorry for lying to you." I whisper.

"I'm over it. I was crazy and I killed our friends." He sighed.

"Still, You looked so hurt…" I trailed off.

"I was, but I'm fine now. I'm lucky Liz texted me, I rather find you alive then dead." He smirked.

"Yeah."

"Were you really gonna do it?" He asked quietly.

"Mm hmm."

"Why?"

Before I can answer, I feel pounding on my shield, wait… How did Derek get in here?

"How did you get in my room?" I ask leerly.

He grins, "I can penetrate physical shields and I have telekinesis. Cool right?"

I laugh. "God, I knew there was something about you…" I trail off again.

Letting down the shield, I hear my bedroom door fly open and a moment later Alec is standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

"What's going on in here?" He snaps.

I try to move away from Derek, but his hold around my waist tightens. I squeeze my eyes shut wishing I was in any other moment, but this one.

"This is Derek. He's a friend of mine." I say.

Derek tenses beside me at the word _friend_ and I try to hold back my smirk by biting my lip.

"Can he leave for a second? I need to speak with you." Alec says glaring at Derek.

Derek returns the glare proudly, "Are we gonna have a problem?"

"If you don't leave now, yeah, I think we are." Alec hissed.

"Oh my god, really? You two gonna fight over what? A girl? Wow…Nice. That's original." Renesmee blurts coming up next to Alec.

I sigh. I don't know what it is about Renesmee… I hate her?

"Can you just go somewhere? Your negativity is killing me." I sigh.

"Drop dead already then." Renesmee snaps.

I shake my head and look up laughing, "Oh my god, Are you always this bitchy or are you making a special effort today just for me?"

She clucks her tongue and leans her weight to one side.

Derek and Alec are giving each other death looks while Renesmee is giving me one. Is there something in the air today?

"Holy shit, I get it now." I blurt.

Everyone looks at me with confused looks.

"Renesmee is jealous of me because I have Alec, Alec is jealous because Derek's arm is around me, Derek is jealous of Alec because he has me, and I'm jealous of everyone else on the planet because they aren't living in the moment I currently am in." I explain.

"I'm not jealous of you!" Renesmee hisses.

"Your with that punk?" Derek asks.

"Say that to my face." Alec growls.

Derek releases me, stands up, and gets in Alec's face. "What are you gonna do about it,_ Punk_?"

I roll my eyes and put both boys in a box with illusions of somewhere else. Luckily, Derek gets lost in the illusion and doesn't break through my physical shield.

"Okay bitch, I've heard enough from you tonight; scratch that. I've heard enough from you since we were kids. Let's clear some things up now, shall we? One, I could careless about who you're with. Honestly, Take whoever you want as long as it's not mine; and what's with you always going after guys I like? Are you a natural born home wrecker or something?"

She tries to say something, but it's my time. I numb her vocal chords.

"No, no, I'm talking. Two, You are beautiful and everyone loves you. Yes, that is true and while I used to want to be you, I don't anymore. I'm proud to be who I am. I'm not jealous and I don't want to be anything like you, Nod if you're still with me,"

She nods.

"Great. I don't know what I did to you or when I did it, but whatever I did, I'm sorry, although it's time to get over it. You need to stop trying to over power me because I'm not a Cullen anymore. If I have the urge to kill you anytime in the future, I will not hesitate to do it, In fact, I will enjoy it. It will be a relief to not have to listen to your snobby, annoying voice ever again. Now, I'm going to allow you to speak, but if you piss me off, I'm punching you square in that pretty little face of your's, Kay?"

She nods again. I take away the numb.

"You stupid b-"

"Are we already forgetting what I said?" I ask exasperated.

Her eyes widen and she sighs.

"I don't like you. I never have," She starts.

"The feeling is mutual." I mumble.

"Anyway, I just envy you. Your beautiful and so much more like a vampire. You have always been confident and smart and I guess I just took advantage of the fact that you were hurt easily because you thought I was prettier. I'm not apologizing because I think I've made you a stronger person, but still, I don't like you and I never will." She smiles.

"Great, now that that's settled, Leave before I kill you where you stand." I snap.

"What did I say-"

"Your face, your voice, your presence, God! You yourself annoy the hell out me and I want to kill you right now so leave." I sigh.

Her eyes widen before she squeals and runs away.

I remove Alec's illusions and box. "You have five minutes to explain why you cheated on me. Starting… Now."

"I thought she was you! I was looking for you in the ball room and I thought I found you. You said you wanted to get out of there and have some alone time. So we went to my room and started kissing. You said you were ready and then started taking my clothes off, I seriously thought it was you and then YOU came in and she changed in to Renesmee and I didn't know what to say or do or- I was so confused until I realized she was using an illusion. I'm so, so, so sorry, Nicky. Please, forgive me." He begged.

"I can forgive you for not seeing through her illusion," I begin.

He smiled and came toward me for a hug. I backed up and he looked confused. I took a deep breath.

"But, I can't forgive you for not seeing through her illusion." I sighed.

"Wait, what?" He sputtered.

"I know how powerful her illusions can feel and look, but the attitude and personality that she puts forth makes everything else fall apart. She couldn't even pretend to be me and the fact that you fell for it just proves you don't know me. While I feel really deep things for you, I'm not ready for that huge step and you should know that. A party for me? Yeah, I would have wanted to dance with you and enjoy the ball. You clearly don't know me and I can't trust you." I explained.

"What we have is so perfect though, you can't just throw that away." He snapped.

"I thought so too, but I guess even perfection has it's flaws. I'm not going to live in her shadow. For the first time ever, I've opened up my eyes to what really is going on. When you know me better, maybe we'll have something again, but right now, I can't do it." I sigh.

His breathing escalates before he stomps out of the room.

"Your turn, Derek." I say as I let Derek free.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"I can't do this. I want it to end. Everything, I just want it to be over." I say dully.

"We can still turn it around and make it okay. It's not too late." He says pulling me in to his arms.

I know the ending to that. I smile, "It's never too late."

He laughs and kisses my head. "That's right. The world will never be perfect, nothing like what we expected. If we don't belong, I guess Blake was right. Nothing fits in this world except the dead, but we can at least try to stay alive. I mean, have we ever tried to belong?" He smirks.

"No." I sigh with a small smile.

"Then why start now?" He asks.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's short, I just wanted to tie up the loose end so I could move on to the next chapter :)<p> 


	8. I Can Never Win

So, My party didn't go the way I imagined.

I didn't think that it'd be a freaking princess ball where everyone loves me or anything because I knew my sister would be there, but I didn't expect to get cheated on, break up with my boyfriend, find out my friend isn't in an asylum, and to hear my sister say she envies me.

Nope, Not what I planned on; Nor did I plan on running in to Jacob when I left the castle for some fresh air, I should've though. My life is anything, but easy.

"Jacob, Hi." I say uneasily.

"Hello, Jessica. You look so beautiful." He coos.

I'm trying my best not to break down laughing. Just a few weeks ago, It would take everything I had to get a boy to even _look_ my way and now I've got three that are in love with me.

I looked around, _Yep. The world's still spinning._

"Um… Why are you here?"

"I came to see you. I miss you so much, Life in Forks is so boring without you there." He shrugs.

"Riiiight… So, Yeah. Great talk, but I've got somewhere to be so-"

"Where? I'll walk you."

"Well, You see, not to be rude, but that somewhere is a place where the people I'm around, Don't know me and I don't feel like I'm going to lose my marbles from the awkwardness that seems to suffocate me, So deuces." I smile as I sprint away from Jake.

I begin to relax as I reach the still very lively town.

* * *

><p>Strolling through the shops and releasing the tension in my body, I feel like part of my sanity is returning to me. That was up until the point where I see Jesse.<p>

Believe me when I say I tried to run away because I did; I tossed an old lady half way across the store trying to reach the exit, but somehow that damn boy still caught up with me.

"Hey Jessica! I can't believe it, Seeing you here in Voltura, Italy? Wow, Small world. So, How've you been? I mean, You look good. Maybe we could get a bite to eat somewhere or-"

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me?" I blurt.

His face twists in confusion, "I'm not following."

"You know what? Neither am I. Am I dreaming right now or is this seriously happening? I must be an alternate fucking universe because Jessica Nicole whatever my last name is does not get attention from anyone! The cast outs and loners, but not Jacob Black. Not Renesmee Cullen. And Not Jesse _Fucking _Adams! Since when am I _ever _graced with the presences of any of those people? Huh? No answer? Why? Oh yeah, Because the answer is never. N-E-V-E-R. As in Neverland where Peter Pan goes and that must be where I am because this isn't my world. Everyone around me is insane. Yeah, Your all psychotic or maybe it's me. Maybe your all trying to drive me off the edge, well guess what? It's not gonna happen because I'M NOT CRAZY!" I scream as I runaway like a mad man- well, Woman.

Thinking about what I said, I guess I did sound pretty insane, but I'm losing it. I'm not used to the attention. The rejection and mental abuse, Yeah. I can handle that.

I found myself wandering to an alley that looks familiar only for a memory to splash in to my memory.

* * *

><p>"<em>So, You're kinky?" Alec smirks. <em>

"_Shut up." I laugh._

_He flashes behind me. "I don't judge." He whispers in my ear._

* * *

><p>I smile at that. We were careless and playful and I loved us, but that won't be us. Not any time soon anyway.<p>

Slinking down the wall, I rest my head against the cool bricks with a sigh.

Not only that, but should I give Alec another chance? Or should I try Derek? I can't blame Alec for not seeing through Renesmee's illusion, then again, how could he honestly believe anything that little liar says? She couldn't pretend to be even if she _was_ me.

With Derek, I'm sure I would be happy and he'd be an amazing boyfriend, but that's why I'm not too excited about dating him.

Our relationship would be predictable.

And I need excitement. That excitement I got when Alec and I first met. The fire, the arguing, the intense stares, the breath-taking kisses.

That's what I want. That's what I need.

I knocked my head against the wall and let out a breath, "Fuck my life."

"Now, why is that?" Embry asks.

"I never thought you were the suicidal type." Collin states.

"Right? Her attitude before she left was hot." Brady smirks.

Their voices were like a quire of angels; annoying angels, but angels non the less.

"Embry, Collin, Brady? What are you guys doing here?" I laugh as I leap from my spot.

I wrap my arms tightly around each of their necks on by one for a tight hug. They're all laughing at me, but I'm just glad to see some guys who aren't seriously interested in me.. Well, minus Brady's crush on me, but that's been a forever kind of thing.

"You two got so big!" I coo as I pinch Collin and Brady's cheeks.

Collin flinches away, but Brady just smirks, "You know, Technically, I'm older then you."

"You know, Physically and mentally, I'm older then you." I grin.

"I've noticed the physically, but mentally… Eh, Not so much." He jokes.

I playfully push his shoulder, but honestly, Collin and Brady have grown so much. They're just as if not taller then me and they got buff, but not crazy big.

"I'm fourteen now." He waggles his eyebrows.

"God, How much time has he been spending with Paul?" I laugh to Embry.

"Obviously too much," Embry chuckles.

"Honestly though, How are you?" He asks.

"Derek, Alec, Jake, and Jesse are interested in me. Every single one is an attractive, kind, smart, charming guy." I sigh.

"What's the problem then?" Embry smirks.

"Um… Four hot guys with awesome personalities can see me. We have stepped through a mirror or something because no one ever notices me! To be honest, It's making me a little crazy."

"Isn't that what you wanted? To not be invisible?" Collin chimes in.

I let go of a breath, "Yeah, but now that I have the attention, I always feel like I have to impress people and I don't want this feeling. It's weird and I hate it."

"Well, Maybe it's what you needed to realize that what you had is what you've wanted all along, but could never see." Brady says.

I glare at him, "Now you decide to be impertinent?"

He smirks and shrugs.

"So… Why are you guys here?" I ask quietly.

"We were invited by Bella. She thought we would want to see you… Which we did!" Embry smirks as he tosses his arm around my neck.

I sigh and allow myself to actually smile for the first time tonight.

* * *

><p>I eventually wander back to the castle; Ignoring everyone until I reach my room. I crash on to my bed and allow my eyes to close. If just for a moment, I wish my life could be easy.<p>

Before I came here, I stopped and picked up the only brand of liquor I can drink. Scotch. I open the bottle and start to down that harsh liquid. Not as good as blood, but I have a feeling getting drunk might help.

Even it doesn't, I want to be tipsy.

Of course, the moment I grasp relaxation, a knock at my door echoes through the room.

I sit up and rub my face before mumbling out, "Come in."

The door flies open to reveal my mother.

"Hey." She says awkwardly.

"Ah… Hello, Mommy dearest." I giggle.

"Are you… drunk?"

"Someone's doing de angry face." I say in as if I'm talking to a dog.

Her honey brown eyes look over me with confusion and sorrow, "You've changed."

"No shit, Bella. Do you have to point out the obvious while looking constipated all the time or is that just your personality?" I laugh.

She looks a little angry or maybe she's smiling; I can't tell. Her expressions are all pretty much the same.

"We're leaving for Forks in the morning." She sighs.

"Whoop-dee-doo! Take that annoying bitch with the stupid name with you too. You know, I kind of hope she gets hit by truck." I say as my head falls from my pillow.

"That's a horrible thing to say!" My mother snaps.

"You wanna talk about horrible? Favoring children. I read online that can hurt the self-esteem or something and they turn out being indifferent. Oppsie!" I laugh hysterically.

With that, Bella leaves my room. The door slams and I chug the rest of my scotch before puking it up about two hours later.

* * *

><p>I roll over on my bed and the migraine starts again, "No more drinking."<p>

Holding my head in my hands, I remember everything from last night. Everything turning from awesome to shit in less then an hour of my sister arriving; That's gotta be a new record.

I roll out of bed, thankful to see the sun won't be up for another three hours.

I change in to a pair of large sweat pants and white tank top before peeking out the door. I sneak the door and to the elevator which I take to the roof.

On the roof of the castle is a small garden you can relax in along with a swing-bench.

* * *

><p>I get off the elevator and lay on the bench as it swings carelessly in the breeze. I pull my ipod out of my pocket and plug in my headphones.<p>

I press play and relax to the song Torn by Natalie Imbruglia. My playlist goes on forever so it's no surprise I get lost in thoughts about nothing.

Soon, I feel the warmth of the sun on my skin, but I pay no attention as music fills my ears, but I soon feel like I'm being watched. I let my senses wild and scent tells me it's Alec.

"This is technically stalking." I state as I peek an eye open.

"I'm more of a secret admirer." He grins.

"That's just a sugar-coated term of stalking to make it legal." I scoff.

He shrugs, "Technicalities."

"So, Why are you here?" I wonder.

"Well, partially because I wanted to stalk you and the other part is because your family wants to speak with you." He says.

"Fantastic."

* * *

><p>"No." I laugh.<p>

"It's not your decision. You're my daughter and you will do as I say." Edward hissed.

"Should I be grateful that you acknowledge me as your daughter?" I smirk.

"We're leaving and so are you. Get your things together. _Now._" He says sternly.

"Sorry to say, Daddy-O, but the 'or-else' voice doesn't work on grown ups." I say with a shrug.

"If you don't leave, We're killing Derek." Bella snaps.

"Okay, this is new low. Your actually going to kill someone to get back something you never wanted to begin with? Do you even hear yourselves? I'm apart of the Volturi and I'm not leaving. Derek is going to join our coven. Now, Leave." I say before shutting the door in their faces.

That moment, I black out.

I open my eyes to see that I'm in my old bedroom back in Forks. Now, This could be the result of one of three things. I could have dreamt the whole Volturi thing, I'm currently dreaming in my bed back in Voltura, or my family seriously fucking kidnapped me.

"I'd go with option three; and watch your language." Edward says.

"You know, I think option two sounds better." I smile.

"Well, We did kidnap you, but it was for your own good." He sighs.

"Kidnap your child from somewhere they're happier at. Yep, Was that in this months issue of _Family Fun Magazine_?" I snap.

"We could do without the attitude." Edward shakes his head.

"And I could do without you guys being bipolar. Seriously, dude, Either you want me as your kid or not. I prefer the not so I can leave now?" I whine.

"No, Your never leaving this house again! Ever!" He yells.

I lift my eyebrows. "Did we just have a_ Tangled_ moment there?" I grin.

He groans, "I can't handle this right now."

"You wouldn't have to if you just left me in Italy." I say in a sing-song voice.

The door slams shut as he leave. I notice the windows look more resistant, but fuck jumping out of a window. I know how to teleport, but when I try to, My brain instantly feels like someone stomped on it.

_When was the last time I drank blood?_ I wonder.

"Fuuuuuck, I can never win." I shake my head and fall back on the bed.


	9. Home Again

**When making up with someone, it feels like the stress and difficult situation will never end. When the difficulty is at the peak of frustration, you begin to become blind to the answer that will solve your dilemma. Then comes the moment when things start to look up. The answer becomes clear as day. At the end of the day, All you have to do is look at the brighter side of things and try to find a new perspective. **

* * *

><p>I'm in my room forever before someone finally comes in and it's not who I want to see.<p>

"Hello, Renesmee." I smile bitterly.

"Oh… It speaks." She snaps.

"Your half human so I'm sure your blood will taste just as good." I grin as I come toward her.

Her eyes widen and she tries to run for the door, but with my telekinesis that luckily still works I shut and lock the door.

She screams and cries for help as I begin to come toward her. The door breaks open and the windows to my room are shattered as two wolves jump through.

"Fuck yeah!" I squeal excitedly.

Kicking in to ultra-fast superhero mode running, I sprint off the balcony and in to the woods. I don't stop, but put a physical and mental shield around me to keep from anyone following me.

* * *

><p>I was halfway through Montana when I was taken down by Emmett and Edward.<p>

Back in Forks, I was locked up in my repaired bedroom.

* * *

><p>I threw a toddle-like temper tantrum. "What the hell? Just let me gooooo!" I whine.<p>

"We're doing this for your own good, Jessica." Esme sighs.

"My own good? How would any of you even know what's best for me? I could've sworn every single one of you hated me before I left. Rejoiced probably and now you kidnapped me because you think it's best?" I snap.

"Yes. There's no one there to take care of you." Esme smiles.

"And there's someone here? Who? None of you take care of me. Locking me in a room isn't gonna help because I will never stop trying to get away. Mark my words, If you keep me here against my will, I will kill every single one of you without regret." I seethe.

Esme stares at me with wide eyes before running out.

* * *

><p>That statement I made? Yeah… Not my best. I can already tell I'm going to regret it.<p>

I start losing count of the days. I've never been one to be great with math, but I gave up counting after three days. Lazy? Can't argue with that logic.

Since I've been forced to live here, I began drawing and painting again. Once again, My life consists of creating portraits of Alec.

Have you ever wanted to hate someone so much, but the thought of them is the only one that can make you smile? That's how I feel about my little vampire boy.

The only thing keeping time for me is my alarm clock. I haven't been able to update Facebook or Twitter so I can almost guarantee I've lost at least a five of my ten followers.

* * *

><p>Around twelve in the morning, Carlisle comes in to my room.<p>

"What's up, Doc?" I laugh.

Hysterical doesn't even begin to describe how I feel. My mind feels like mush. I went from complete freedom to complete lock down in less then an hour.

"Jessica, I assure you, You're not losing your mind. I'm here to check on you." Carlisle explains.

"Am I dying?" I ask.

"No."

"Then screw off, I'm busy." I snap.

"Jessica, I'm against this and I'm trying to reason with the family to see if they'll let you leave, but please, have some respect." Carlisle sighs.

"I don't like you people. You all irritate me with your stupid logical reasoning. I rather you give me some blood and I leave." I say.

"I can't do that." He says.

"Then you can't help me. Please, Leave."

* * *

><p>A calendar was given to me and I began to watch the time. I wasn't sure if my coven was looking for me or even noticed my absence. I could only hope someone would notice.<p>

Besides the fact that I was denied any and all blood, I was becoming weak. My body was achy and my stomach rejected human food. To top that off, my averagely jade green eyes had darkened to black. My pupils in irises were no different in color.

Not only that, I was starving!

More weeks passed and I was given small amounts of blood. Enough to keep me alive, but not enough to satisfy the burn in my throat or give my eyes color again.

I was beginning to wonder if my family really just wanted me to suffer.

So, As I began to think about making an escape plan, I began to stock up on the small doses of blood my family would give me.

* * *

><p>After about a month or so, I drank every bottle of blood I was given and damn… I've never felt to energized. My eyes returned to their cool grass green and my body was on vibrate. I focused on transporting to Voltura, but just as I was about to do it, There was a crash downstairs.<p>

I jumped over to my window and saw the Volturi coming up in the clearing. I listened in to my family's conversations downstairs.

"Alice, Did you see this coming?" Edward hissed.

"No! I had no idea!" Alice cried.

"Bella, Use you're shield. Everyone, Get outside. Jake get Jessica." Carlisle ordered.

A moment later, Jake was in my room. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>We all were dragged outside and put in the same lineup. I laughed at this. No way was I going to help them after what they've put me threw.<p>

"Why are you here, Aro?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"My guard member, Nicole, was kidnapped and I'd like to take her back. Now." Aro's voice was dark.

"Uh yeah! Hey, over here." I wave.

Jake slams me with a venomous glare. A growl erupts in his throat and I roll my eyes. Renesmee stays firmly in her place in between Bella and Edward, casting the same nasty look my way. Rosalie and Edward hiss at me. Bella looks on in a bored manner as Emmett looks longingly at the game he has paused in the house.

"That's not very nice, now is it?" I ask in a condescending tone.

"Ah… My dear Nicole, Please, Come back to us." Aro says welcomingly.

"While I'd love to, This mutt has a death hold on my arm." I sigh.

"Why have you returned to this?" He asks.

"I didn't. These crazy people kidnapped me for reasons that even I can't understand. They still have distaste for me, yet, they wouldn't let me leave. Their insane." I say.

"Jacob, Release her." Carlisle whispers.

Jake lets go of my arm and the second he does, I transport myself over to Aro's side. Putting an immediate shield over everyone he brought, I sigh. I'm where I'm supposed to be.

"Carlisle, What you and your family have done is punishable by death. Kidnapping a guard member is illegal." Aro says sadly.

"I understand, but please, Spare us. We'll leave your coven alone." Carlisle begs.

Aro turns to me, "We'll see her memories and then see what should be done."

He takes my hand. I feel as if my mind is being tugged at and scavenged through for everything it's got. I hate the feeling, but I know I'm safe. Once Aro has seen everything that happened, he's, for lack of a better word, displeased.

"What do you suggest we do, Nicole? They are your family." Aro asks me.

I sigh and look over my frightened family, "Death is a bit of stretch. Even if they have treated me horribly, I can't help but feel pity for them. The best I suggest is forbid them to come to Italy. This should be considered a second strike. A third would be death."

Aro nods with a smile. "You're a wise one, Child."

* * *

><p>After a lot of talking I barely paid attention to, I'm back on a plane to Italy. I was home again.<p>

* * *

><p>When we finally arrived back in Voltura, My bedroom was the first place I went.<p>

The difference was amazing and gladly welcomed. My first few days home were spent running around the whole castle, talking to everyone here. Jane and I planned a hunting day tomorrow so I could get my strength back.

Felix played video games with me for almost three days straight which I'm proud to say I won. Hedi and I went shopping for new clothes, Demetri played cards with me, ect.

The only people I hadn't spent anytime with are Derek and Alec.

I barely spoke to Alec on the plane. He had been so preoccupied with a silent conversation between Aro and Caius. They seemed to really be in to the conversation so I simply talked with Jane. Derek, on the other hand, hadn't even come.

* * *

><p>Traveling to the throne room, I see Aro and Marcus discussing something. As I enter the room, They look up at me. An instant smile makes it's way to Aro's lips.<p>

"Ah... Nicole, Dear. What brings you here?" He asks.

"I was just wondering where Derek might be." I smile innocently.

Aro's eyes flicker over to Marcus who seems to tilt his head subtly, "He's working with Renta. She's trying to see if he can penetrate her mental shield and perhaps open it for Jane or Alec."

"Oh. Would it be possible for him to take a brake later?" I ask quietly.

"I'm not sure. That depends on Brother Derek. He needs all the training and practice he can get." Aro explains.

"I understand." I smile sadly and begin to turn out.

"Before you leave," Marcus says.

I stop and turn toward the averagely silent master. "I suggest stopping by Alec's room. He's been very worried about you." Marcus's tone let's me know this is more of a request then it is a suggestion.

I nod and turn away.

* * *

><p>At the current moment, I'm standing outside Alec's door. My fist hanging in the air, a few inches from the smooth wood.<p>

Everything we've been through together during my time here on the Volturi guard was... eventful. Every moment together was always crazy and thrilling, but somehow all the good crazy shifted and the perfect world I thought I had crumbled before my eyes. All because of Renesmee.

How is she always knows how to fuck up my life? Must be another one of her gifts.

I let go of a breath and knock on the door, it swings open almost instantly. Alec looks distraught, but still neat. A vampire's need for perfection I suppose. He tries to smile, but it falls.

"Hey, Nicky." He says.

Memories of standing in doorways with this boy flood my mind. Like the time he just got out of the shower and I was at his door. I smile at the thought. I was probably a drooling, babbling, blushing mess.

I can't hold the fact that Renesmee wanted to hurt me against him. She accomplished it too. I gave up on the man I love because I followed her plan. She pretended to be me so Alec would do as she wanted and she knew I would walk in on them. She's known me so long... maybe she could pretend to be me if she really tried.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

He shrugs, "I should be asking you that question."

"I'm great. A little thirsty, but that'll be dealt with tomorrow. I came by to see if you were doing alright and see if maybe you wanted to hang out. I've-"

"Are we going to ever get back together?" He asks.

My mouth is hanging open. That took me by surprise and no noise is escaping my mouth.

"Yes." The word escapes my lips before I can stop it.

His face lights up, "Do you know when?"

I look to the ground, the answer naturally flowing in to my mind. "When I forgive you."

"When will that be?" He asks quietly.

Before my mind catches up with me, My arms are around his neck and my lips are connected to his. Moving in perfect sync, I feel the fire inside my tummy light up. Butterflies bat around and my body is on vibrate. His tongue slides along my lower lip. My mouth parts slightly and I feel the sparks explode on my already tingly lips. When we pull away, my forehead rests against his.

"Now." I smirk.

His lips crash back on to mine. We begin to move inside his room and the next thing I hear is the door locking. We crash on to his silky sheets and I feel his fingers on the bottom hem of my shirt. I quickly take off my shirt, Him following suit. Alec's hands wander the button of my jeans and the butterflies in my stomach start beating a million times faster.

"What're we doing?" I ask quietly between kisses.

He grins against my lips, "Making up for lost time."


	10. The Morning After

In case anyone is curious on the whole "The world is still spinning" phrase that I use, It's something that I say a lot. Not even just in writing, but actually use. Mostly because…

* * *

><p>"<strong>Even when things are at their worst, you feel you're at the breaking point, look up from the darkness around you. The world has so many problems and things that go wrong every day; People go through rape, murder, death, starvation, A lot of things worse then what's happening right now. As long as the world is still spinning, things will get better." -My Grandma R.I.P.<strong>

* * *

><p>So yes, That is one of my favorite sayings. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and all the love. On to the story…<p>

**Child birth… Ouch. (No in depth ideas for this one. Haha)**

* * *

><p>I woke up with a slight pain in my lower body. Memories of last night filled my mind at the same moment Alec's arms tightened around me.<p>

_Did I really sleep with him last night? _I asked myself happily.

I checked under the covers only to drop them back down. Yep, We were both naked.

I heard Alec chuckle next to me. My head whipped to face him and the moment I did, His lips connected to mine. The feeling was natural and warm. It felt so right. I never realized how much I missed him.

"Good morning to you too." I smirked against his lips.

"Well… Evening more so." He laughs.

I reluctantly pull away and glance out the window; The full snowy moon shining through the window.

"How long did I sleep for?" I ask curiously.

"Possibly a two minutes. Not very long." He answered.

My eyes widened, "How the… If felt like hours."

"Maybe this is a sign you won't need sleep in a short time."

I smirk and shake my head. If that were true, That would mean I'd be close to _that_ day. _That_ day being the day I turn in to a full vampire.

Oh, I know, I'm already as amazing as a full vampire, but sorry to say, I'm not. Not yet anyway.

"What are you thinking about?" Alec asks quietly.

"The glorious day I go in to the most unimaginable pain on the planet." I smile bitterly.

He laughs before pulling me in to his oddly warm chest, either that or I got colder…

"I'll be there to numb the pain for you." He whispers.

Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain in my lower stomach. I let out a yelp and Alec, as usual, begins to freak out.

"What's wrong?" He cries.

"I don't- Oh fu…" I trail off as I feel a bump in my lower tummy.

Flashing to the bathroom in the blink of an eye, I look in his full length mirror.

Besides the fact that I need a tan, as always, There's a baby bump growing on my lower stomach. At first, I'm shocked.

One of those, _Oh-my-god-I'm-having-a-baby_ shocks. Then I get terrified. And then of all things on the list of reactions, I throw the door open; animosity pulsing in my veins.

Alec's eyes are huge as he waits for what's happened to me.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" I scream as I point to the lump.

If it was even possible, His eyes grew larger.

"How did this happen?" He gasps.

"I think we know how this happened, Mr. Let's make up for lost time." I snap.

"I know _how_ it happened, but how is it possible?"

"Gee… Maybe because I'm a women?"

He lets out a frustrated noise, "Jesus Jessica, I know! I didn't know you could get pregnant!"

"How about we address the fact that I'm not a full vampire? That I'm more or less three quarters of a vampire?"

"Then how are you able to get pregnant?"

"Really, Dude? That one forth that is human is very much able to carry a baby."

"Oh my god." He sighs as his hands rake through his hair.

He sits on the bed mumbling to himself causing me to stress out even more.

"I blame you." I say firmly.

"What?" He snaps.

"This," I point to the baby bump.

"Is you're fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"Because, You're the one who was all about getting it on last night! You were all like, _C'mon baby. Make up for lost time._" I say in a horrible impression of his voice.

"What about you?" He asks loudly.

"What about me?" I snap with a raised eyebrow.

"You're the one who kissed me first." He argues.

"Excuse me, but I didn't plan on screwing you last night." I growl.

"So? You came here. You kissed me. And you said okay."

"I did not say okay." I snap.

"Yes you did! If you didn't, I would've stopped."

I scoff, "When did I say 'Okay, Al, Stick your dick inside me and impregnate my uterus.'"

He rolls his eyes, "You didn't say it, You…" The last word he said was too quiet for me to hear.

"I'm sorry, I what?" I asked.

"_Arched._" He said louder.

"I what? What the hell does that mean?" I laughed.

"You arched your back when I got to you're panties. That was you saying okay." He argued.

"Oh. My. God. You are daft." I say shaking my head.

"Well, It's not my fault." He snaps.

"Well, It's not my fault either." I argue, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Is too."

"Is not"

"Is."

"Isn't."

"Is!"

"Isn't!"

"Is!"

"Isn't!"

"Ah!" I cry as I feel another sharp pain shoot through my stomach.

"Maybe we should call a doctor." Alec says nervously, as he wraps his arms around me.

"Maybe you should." I breathe as more stabs of torture kick through my lower abdomen.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, I'm in my bed as a Kyle looks over me.<p>

Kyle is over four thousand years old and has been studying everything since he became a vampire. Much accommodated to the vegetarian lifestyle, He could be a much younger replica of Carlisle.

He's studied hybrids, children of the moon, shape-shifters, vampires, humans, fairies, witches, etc. There's a lot more to the world then what I used to believe.

"So?" I ask.

"Well, I'm not sure what gender it is, but you are pregnant. This child is probably going to be born in about a week and a half." He says as he scribbles down on his clipboard.

"Uh… Come again?" I choke out.

"A week and a half?" He asks looking up with raised eyebrows.

"Crap…" I moan.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asks.

"Nothing this time, but why so soon? And how did I even get pregnant so easily?" I whine.

"The fetus is growing in a mostly vampire body while the fetus itself is a large portion vampire. In about nine days will be as long as it needs to fully mature. Since your body is very much like the fetus if not identical, You'll be able to conduct a natural birth easily rather then your mother. After being born, The baby should grow gradually. I assume in about a year, the child will be full grown at approximately fourteen." He says.

"Why fourteen?" I ask curiously.

"Well, I've studied these cases for a while and the younger a mother is, the younger the child. You're going to turn soon and forever be in the body of a sixteen/seventeen year old. Most mothers that had a child at sixteen, their child froze at two years younger then them. It's just a natural thing." He explains.

"Alright… Well, How did I get pregnant so easily?" I ask.

"Bad luck." He shrugs.

"No shit." I mumble.

* * *

><p>The days fly by and each day, My stomach grows huge. I'm surprised I only have <em>one<em> kid in here. Alec and I have settled on us both being at fault. Since the kid can't kill me either, We've been coming up with names.

"How about Alex?" He asks.

"Too similar to your name, I'd say Alec and you'd both come."

"Alright, Chase?" He smirks.

"I knew a creepy person named Chase."

He laughs, "What names do you like?"

"How about we name our kid Unicorn?" I ask.

"Why?" He asks nervously.

"Because, Then a unicorn would exist… Technically." I shrug.

"I'm going to have to say no to that." He says.

"My mom used to say that you know when you hold them in your arms. The name just comes to you." Alec whispers.

"Were you close to her?" I ask quietly playing with his fingers.

"Very." He sighs.

"I'm sorry for asking."

"No, It's fine. Her memory is probably the strongest I have. She taught me everything. Her name was Mona. She was so beautiful; Jane takes after her actually. My mom didn't believe that Jane and I were evil at all. She believed we were born with these gifts and she was right, but because she wasn't with the belief everyone else had, she was guilty and murdered before we were."

"I remember that day. It was down pouring outside and my mother went to the church pleading them to let us live. They thought she made a deal with the devil for a son making me a demon and then they believed I'd cursed Jane with black magic. My father was murdered for trying to take us away from the town and escape." He explained.

"That's horrible." I whisper.

"I think I wasn't afraid of dying as much as I was for Jane. I'm her brother, older by five minutes, and the thought of her getting hurt was just horrible. We didn't know how to control our gifts so had no defense when the towns people dragged us out of our home. Their plan was to hang, then burn us, but the moment we stepped on that wooden stage, the Volturi came and saved us."

"Is that why you love them?" I ask.

"No, I love everyone here because they've given me a new life where I don't have to worry about dying and they help protect my sister." He sighs.

"I know the feeling."

"And I love you because you've given me more then one reason to want to live." Alec says.

I blink, "Y-You love me?"

"I do." He smirks.

I laugh, "I-I-I love you too."

"I'm not asking you right now because you'll probably say no, but one day, I want you to be my wife." He whispers.

"I'd say yes if you asked right now." I urge.

"I have to get you a ring." He says.

"I don't need a ring." I smile.

"What about planning the wedding?"

"Say a couple vows and we're done." I shrug.

"You don't want a big wedding?" He asks.

"Do you?"

"Well, I do if you do."

"You didn't answer the question."

"Because I don't know if you want one or not."

"It doesn't matter what I want. What do you want?"

"You to be happy."

"I want you to be happy so do you want one or not?"

"Nick, What do you want?"

"You to tell me if you want a big wedding or not!" I yell.

"If you want one, then yes."

"Do you want one; Yes or no?"

"Whatever makes you happy."

"Oh my god, I'm going to slap you." I snap.

"What? Why?" He gasps.

"I can't take this 'You-hang-up-first' crap. Shut up and tell me what. You. Want."

"Whatever makes you-"

"Say happy and I will slap you so hard Jane will feel it."

He's quiet for a moment before he lets go of a breath, "Yes, I want a big wedding."

"Then we'll have a big wedding." I say.

"Do you want one?"

"It's a lot of work, but sure. I guess so."

"So no?"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't not say it either."

"What?"

"I just want to do whatever makes you happy." Alec sighs.

"So do I! We can married a million times if you want, but the first time is what counts the most and if you want a big wedding then we're having a big wedding. I will get dressed in a huge, puffy white dress and walk down a cliché church aisle sprinkled with red rose petals or if you don't, I'll wear a ballerina's outfit and say my vows under an arch of balloons at a carnival. I haven't had the years you've had to plan or even think about a wedding so I'm sure your ideas will be beautiful." I smile.

"How did I get so lucky?" He grins.

"It wasn't luck. It was fate." I laugh.

* * *

><p>The ninth day arrives and the moment the clock ticks on to twelve am, My water breaks.<p>

"Oh SHIT!" I scream as I fall to my knees.

"Is it happening?" Alec asks.

"No… I just… fell to my knees out of habit!" I snap.

"It's happening." Jane nods.

"Felix! Get Kyle." Alec orders.

My breathing heavy, "I think I'm having twins."

"What?!" Jane and Alec yelp.

"I'm the size of a fucking cow. You're a twin and I'm a twin, The genes are pretty strong there, babe!" I scream harshly.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asks.

I cut off everyone, "What's it look like? I'm giving birth, fuck-tard!"

"Get her to the clinic." Kyle orders, ignoring my comment.

We move in to the clinic and soon, I'm dilated and pushing.

"I hate you!" I scream at Alec.

"Relax, baby."

I let out an odd, inhuman scream. "You try pushing a person out of you're vagina and tell me what a fucking vacation to Hawaii it is!"

"I don't know what to say." Alec whispers to Jane.

"Move." Jane sighs.

"This is all your fault!" I yell at Alec.

"It's you're fault for not crossing your legs." Jane snaps at me.

Anger splashes in to my veins, "He's the one that- OH MY GOD!" I scream.

"Alright, It's a boy! We're all do- Wait, I see another head!" Kyle gasps.

"Fuck me!" I cry.

"You already played that game, Nicole." Felix snickers from my right side.

"Alec, I'm going to kill your friend." I hiss.

Alec's by my side again and holding my hand, "You can do this, Jessica. Push."

* * *

><p>After another excruciating hour of pushing, Both my babies are out. I had twins like I thought. A boy and a girl.<p>

Our son was born with my emerald eyes while our little girl had grey-blue irises just like her daddy used to have. We couldn't be a more perfect family.

* * *

><p><em><strong>IMPORTANT: <strong>_

_**Hello, My darlings.**_

_**So, She has given birth to TWINS. The gene was too strong to pass up. With that said, I need names! If Jessica and Alec were to name their children, What would they be? Also, Since I figured we could get the best of both worlds, I gave em a boy and a girl. So I need a girl name and a boy name. **_

_**In other news, Alec and Jess will be getting married soon. Should she invite her family? We don't want anyone else getting kidnapped do we? *hint*hint***_

_**I love you all, Thanks for reading. **_

_**-Allie3 **_


	11. Revenge? Maybe

Hello my lovelies!

All the names I got were amazing, but it seems a lot of you wanted their children to be named after Alec's parents. So, I have named the children:

Their son is now Alec Cyr Volturi III and their daughter is Loreli Mona Volturi. We're gonna call the son AC or Cyr for short and the daughter Ella. That way, They have the beautiful names, but nicknames for easier writing. (I'm a lazy vegetarian)

Also, My luck has failed me. I dropped my laptop (for like the 100th time) and the screen decided to go all rainbow lines on me so now, I'm working on a different monitor, but still my laptop. I know, Probably makes no sense, but yeah. You all probably don't care since my updates are spacious anyway. Haha, On to the story.

* * *

><p><strong>P.S: The way I've been pronouncing Cyr is the same as Sear.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Being a parent doesn't come with a guide, teachers, or really anything to tell you how to do it. Nothing besides parental instincts. When your child gets hurt, you comfort them. When they cry, You tell them it's alright. When they're scared, you prove there's no monster in the closet. Being a parent isn't an easy, but it's the best job in the world.<strong>

* * *

><p>I gazed at my new born children sleeping in their cribs. Moments after they were born, They began to grow. Right now, Just hours after being born, Ella and Cyr looked five months old.<p>

Alec was beside me, watching them with as much wonder as I was.

"Can you believe that two days ago, They were inside me?" I whispered.

"I can't believe I have children. I thought the possibility died with my mortality." He smirked.

I squeezed his hand, "They look just like you."

"Honestly, They look like both of us with a mix of Jane and my parents. God how I wish you could've met my parents." He sighed.

"My mom would have loved you." Jane whispered as she silently came in to _our_ room.

While I was pregnant, Aro had began the construction of a giant room for Alec, our new children, and I.

He made sure to have a half wall cut the a quarter of the room out for the nursery along with a small kitchenette to keep human blood in bottles for the babies.

At the current moment, Jane had brought in her camera supplies. A few moments later, Hedi and Chelsea wander in each with two arm fills of clothing for Ella and Cyr.

"Another photo shoot?" I ask warily.

"We need to make a whole lifetime of photos in a single year. That's like a week in vampire time!" Chelsea whines.

Alec shakes his head with a laugh, "My son isn't playing dress up."

"Yes he is." Jane scoffs.

"Don't you want beautiful pictures of our children as babies? They won't be small for very long and at least the pictures will be a reminder of the short time they had." I encourage.

At sight of my pleading eyes, Alec breaks almost instantly. "Ugh. Fine, but nothing pink."

* * *

><p>Through out the time we were taking pictures, Cyr and Ella grew more. It broke my heart watching them differ slightly from pictures two hours between each other.<p>

Cyr began to whine and Ella started crying because her brother had started a cranky fit.

"I think that's enough for today." I sighed as I took my crying babies in to my arms.

"But we still have at least three outfits left!" Hedi says.

"Cyr is clearly annoyed with dress up and Ella follows after her brother. It'd be a futile attempt to try and dress them." Jane reasons as she sides with me.

"Thank you, Jane." I smile.

I get Cyr to stop crying before placing him in his crib for a nap. Ella is calmed now, but seems to still have energy left.

Snuggling her close, I sit her on my lap as the girl talk begins. Not wanting Ella to hear anything too gossipy, I take her out on the balcony. She watches the star-filled sky with the wonder and amazement of a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

"So, I heard Derek has been going off on almost every mission out of the castle Aro has." Chelsea's voice carries to me.

At the name of his voice, My mind wanders to how I haven't seen him since I was kidnapped.

That was at least a month and a half ago.

Ella began making little baby noises with her bell like voice. I glanced down at her with a warm smile. She looked so much like Alec. Her hair hung in thick crimson tinted charcoal locks sticking out against her creamy skin.

She had his full pouting lips crafted around her perfect pearly whites. She had my almond shaped eyes, but with Alec's human teal colored irises making them that much more beautiful. Her face took a perfect mixed shape of ours.

I'd like to say she was the perfect combination of both of us, but she resembled so much more of her father then I. The tones of brown and red in her hair belonged to me as well as the flecks of green and topaz in her eyes with a shape that came from my genes, but the rest of the beauty came from Alec.

She was his baby girl.

Ella began to doze off in my arms so I retired her to her crib beside her brother who just woke up.

I snuggled him the moment he was out of the crib and began to see more of myself in Cyr.

His eyes were no doubt Alec's with the emerald color from me. In the green you could see a mix of blue, gold, and a splash of crimson circling the pupil. Cyr's hair color was mix of colors, but somehow the ending result seemed to be dirty blonde that fell around his face in easy waves that curled at the tips. His lips took shape of my own, but a fuller bottom lip.

I knew for sure that Cyr would be a mama's boy.

After a few minutes, Cyr looked up at the sky. Not with wonder, but more as if he were studying it; Questioning what it was and why it was there.

I smirked at him as he looked at me with eyes begging for answers.

"That's the sky, Cyr."

He gazes at it again before letting out a frustrated huff. Giving up, He retired in my arms. Cyr's eyes drooped with each passing moment and I placed him back in to the crib just as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Two days pass and the kids begin crawling. Ella always aimed for the balcony while Cyr would stare at things. After a few hours, Cyr stood up to grab a book off of the shelf. My two day old can read novels.<p>

* * *

><p>A week later, They're walking and beginning to talk. Small words, but none the less, words.<p>

Alec and I decided to take the babies outside today. We were currently strolling through the garden; Cyr and Ella tumbling ahead of us.

"Do you think they're maturing faster then Kyle assumed?" Alec whispers to me.

His hand squeezes mine nervously and I look down.

"Maybe." I say inaudible.

Alec pulls me in to his arms, "My guess is they have a two months before they're double digits."

The statement sends a depressing chill through my body. I don't want my kids growing up just yet. They were born a few days ago and now, They're almost two in appearance.

We catch up to the kids to find Ella mumbling baby talk and Cyr watching her closely. A huge smile remains on her face as she stares in to the trees. Then I hear it.

The quiet thump of animal hearts grow closer and closer. Alec looks to me confused before a few deer, a raccoon, and a squirrel emerge from the forest.

The harmless animals grow fearlessly closer to Ella until they're at arms length. All six animals begin making their usual noises and Ella responds in baby words that we don't understand.

Alec raises his eyebrows at me. I shrug and look to Cyr who's watching everything very inquisitively for the eyes of a one year old.

I focus my mind on Ella's.

_Why are you scared of my momma? _Her little tiny voice asks in her mind.

The animals make noises, but as I'm connected to her mind, I hear what she does.

_She's hunted us._ They echo to her mind.

I gasp, "She's an animal telepath."

Alec looks at me confused, "A what?"

"She knows what they're saying or thinking or something. She can speak to animals." I laugh.

Alec's eyes fill with understanding and he smirks at Ella, "Can she speak to and hear human minds?"

"Maybe, I don't know,"

"Guess we'll have to wait and find out." I sigh.

* * *

><p>Weeks passed and no one ever head Ella in their minds, but she seemed to always want to be outside and call animals to the castle. While it was mostly useless to the guard, We all found it quite remarkable.<p>

As for Cyr, We didn't see anything special happening besides the extensive growing. I'd be fine if he didn't have a gift. Maybe it would be better that way.

* * *

><p>Three months after they were born, Ella and Cyr began to look more like six year olds. Alec's assumption was off. Thank god.<p>

We moved beds with railings in to their half of the room since they outgrew the cribs. Clothes were constantly being bought for Cyr and Ella. They kept growing too big for their clothes.

Tonight, Alec and I finally had some time to relax. Both kids had become exhausted from another day of photo booking. Everyday, We took their pictures in different outfits in front of different backgrounds. The photo books were filling up and they looked like years of photos in only three months.

I loved every photo, but they all broke my heart. My children wouldn't have a childhood.

His lips met mine with a warm pressure that I'd longed for. The coolness of his tongue meeting my lips sent familiar shivers through me. I arched my back from the simple touch and Alec smirked against my lips.

"Eager, Aren't you?" He whispered.

"Too much so." I sighed.

He chuckled and sunk his head in to the crook of my neck. Alec took a deep breath in of my scent and just as the moment began to heighten, I felt it.

I let out a shrill shriek as the fire splashed in to my veins. My vision became hazy and Alec's sweet voice became an echo in the distance. All I could think about was pain. The burning was scorching hot and I felt it nipping away at the human blood coursing through me.

As soon as I was pleading for the fire to be put out, I felt the relaxing sensation of nothingness. Complete numbness eased through me until my mind disconnected from my body.

The last thought I remember was my thanks to my soon-to-be husband.

* * *

><p>"I think she's waking up."<p>

I remember that voice. He's been avoiding me lately.

"I'm gonna beat your ass." I say, but that's not my voice.

The pitch is too soft and smooth like a piano. I open my eyes that feel too weird being shut to see the details of a florescent light shining above me. The bright bulb doesn't burn my eyes, but everything is so clear.

I sit up to see I'm dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top; What I was wearing before I passed out.

I look around the room to see everything and everyone with a clarity that sent my slow beating heart haywire- Wait… My hand flew to where my heart used to beat.

_Nothing. _

My eyes that I wanted to dearly to fill with tears, remained dry. I blinked a few times at the faces that were beaming at me.

Alec moved forward; His face even more beautiful now that I could see every detail clearly.

His arms wrapped around me as he pulled me in to a hug that for the first time in my life, wasn't the chilled temperature I grew accustomed too. This one felt… normal.

When he pulled away, His thumb brushed my cheekbone and a sad smile resided on his lips.

"I'm gonna miss the green." Alec murmured.

_So will I._ I think.

I return the broken smile. Lately, We were hoping this transformation would happen because if it happened to me, It would happen to Ella and Cyr.

Alec's lips pressed against my forehead and he backed away, slightly nodding to Derek who stood off to the side.

I nodded as he left the room and Derek and I alone.

Turning to face him, I see Derek wears a pained expression and decide he should speak first.

"When I found out you were kidnapped, It took Alec numbing me to keep me from going to Forks myself to save you. They said they would need a plan before going that ended up just working around Alice's visions," He smirked.

"Then I was told to practice breaking through shields and working on my telekinesis so I couldn't even take a break to tell you how much I missed you. Imagine my surprise when I finally get out of the work-out room to find out that you were pregnant. With _Alec's_ child that happened to be twins." He says Alec's name with such disgust I expected chills to quiver down my spin that would never come.

"Derek, I tried to talk to you-"

He puts a hand up that stops my words, "I know you did."

A forced smile that chipped at my unbeating heart graced his lips, "I just wish I could have been done with training. Maybe… I'd be in Alec's place then."

"I don't think you would be." I whisper.

His already broken eyes shatter at the words I could feel him knowing he'd hear.

"Am I not good enough?" He asks, his confused, hurt gaze focused out the window.

"No. You're more then enough. You just aren't the one for me." I say honestly.

He nods, "Am I invited to the wedding?"

"Of course. You're still my best guy friend." I smirk.

He tries to smile, but at realizing he wouldn't, he left. The words left floating between the both of us.

* * *

><p>Two years passed as I watched my children grow. Every day, A little more. It was shocking how fast they became sixteen. Yeah, Kyle was wrong. <strong>(AN: Fourteen seemed too young for the future events.) **

Another one of her gifts is being a siren; Yes, My daughter is an evil mermaid.

I discovered this one when Ella began singing on the balcony in the morning and almost every male; human or vampire; would go beneath her balcony. Depending on what she sings, she can control emotions or actions; Basically mind control.

Amazing? Well of course, She takes after me.

Cyr on the other hand is a much more complex child.

He would come to Alec and I crying about how he left his body. Literally. He said he fell asleep and then woke up above himself. He thought he couldn't get back, but he did. After a lot of research, We discovered Cyr had the gift of Astral Projection or his soul could leave his body. Tons of training later, He also could possess people and control them. Regardless of shield.

While out of his body, AC becomes very stiff and doesn't listen to anyone but Alec or me. If we tell him to come back to his body, He will.

His next gift is much more… complicated.

He can blow things up with his mind. Be it a rock, a tree, a building, a person; Anything. This happened when he and Ella got in to a fight. He stormed out and suddenly, Things started exploding. Now that he can control it, It's easier for him to handle when he's angry, but sometimes, he still blows a window out.

As for Derek, We drifted apart. We're still friends, but things don't stay the same for very long. If he and I are left alone for too long we fight. Really about anything. It's ironic how we used to become quiet when alone, but now, I'm sure the other side of the world can hear our arguments.

* * *

><p>As I'm leaving the thrown room, I see Ella and Derek laughing down the hall.<p>

"In all seriousness, I'd love to take you to the wedding if you can't find a date." Derek says lightly.

"Thanks, Derek. You're sweet." Ella laughs.

"A little too sweet." I snap.

Derek practically freezes as he notices me standing in the hallway; Arms crossed, foot tapping. Ella's eyes widen and she replaces it with her sweetest of smiles, "Hi, Mom."

"Derek, A word?" I smile bitterly.

He looks terrified. _You should be. _

Walking down the hall and in to a sound proof room, I turn to him with furious eyes.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" I seethe.

"I was just telling Ella if she needed a date, I could accompany her to your wedding." He says the words as if they were cursed with a deathly plague.

"You will not be in any relationship with my daughter besides a friend. Understood?" I snap.

"Why?… Are you jealous, J.C?" He grins.

"Sadly, No. I'm between wanting to kill you and déjà vu. My daughter is not going to be played by you like a lot of girls at our school or used to make me jealous. I understand that you hate me for-"

"Shattering my heart in to a million pieces? No, I've gotten over it." He hisses.

"… She is a one fucking year old and I do not need a repeat of my mother's life with her. Go near her with any intentions beyond clean and I will have my son blow you up." I growl.

Somehow, I feel as if I've gained my own personal vampire version of Jacob.

Ces't la vie.

* * *

><p>Later that night, I stop by my children's rooms. Ella got my old room and Cyr got his father's.<p>

After saying goodnight, I retire to my room where Alec waits for me along with our wedding plans.

"Are we inviting your family?" He asks carefully.

"Yes."

He gasps, "What?"

"They are my family. Evil, psychotic bastards or not, They are still my family. They still should be invited. Whether they come or not is their decision. Plus, I'm a full vampire now so my gift is a lot stronger." I shrug as I continue to skim through a bridal gown magazine.

"What about Ella and Cyr?"

"What about them?" I ask, the magazine falling to my lap.

"What if your family says something to them or tries to take them?" Alec asks seriously.

"Then I keep my promise." I smile.

He smirks and a moment later, He's hovering over me. Alec's lips connect with my neck as his hands find the hem of his button up that I reside in. It's ripped from my body and cast away.

"Have I ever told you how titillating you are when sadistic?" He whispers.

"Don't use big words; You'll kill the mood." I moan as his hands explore my body.

"Nicole, You are incorrigible." He chuckles.

"Seriously, Stop talking." I sigh as I pull him down to my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Ella's POV<strong>

I roll over for the hundredth time. I may be a matured vampire, but sometimes, I lose myself in daydreams yet that seems impossible tonight.

The only person on my mind is Derek.

I know the past between him and my mom, but it seems insignificant. I just can't get over the fact that he may only be asking me to their wedding to make my mom jealous.

I let go of a breath.

Something about him… being around him, feels… different. For one thing, Since my change, I can't stop thinking about him and I constantly want to be around him.

"Is that normal?" I ask my cat, Lacey.

Lacey is probably the most beautiful cat I have ever seen. She has one silvery blue eye and one jade green with specks of brown in each. Her eyes remind me of my parents'. Her fur is soft as silk and white as snow. She has black ears, paws, and the tip of her tail holds the dark color.

She is sweet and a freaking genius.

_Do you think he's your mate? _She asks me.

I sigh and shrug, "I honestly don't know. He's all I ever think about and I feel sick when he's not around. It can't be normal."

Lacey purrs and moves toward me, snuggling against me.

_You have to find out if what you have is real or a ploy to get back at grandmother. _She thinks.

I smirk at her. If she believes I'm her mother, I'm alright with that. She's been mine since she was a kitten. I got her for my first birthday and I've loved her more then anything in the world since.

Snuggling her close, I stroke her back like I know she loves.

_Get some rest, Lacey._ I think soothingly to her.

* * *

><p>An hour after Lacey has fallen asleep next to me, I hear a whisper.<p>

"Ella."

I look to Lacey who is passed out beside me and carefully slide away. I check myself in the mirror and adjust my pajama shorts before quietly opening the door to Derek's shining face.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper.

"I needed to see you." He smiles.

I bite my lip and look down the hall. Everyone in the entire castle is awake 24/7. I mean, We're all vampires.

"Go to the garden. I'll meet you there in five minutes." I sigh and shut the door in his face.

I shake my head and get changed in to a pair of jeans. I pull a sweater on over my black tank top and tie on my converse before I leap out my window to meet Derek in the garden.

* * *

><p>Strolling on the cobblestone path, I eventually meet Derek's crimson gaze. After my brother and I turned, We still kept our eye colors so I assume because we were born ¾ vampire, the gene remained unscathed. Thankfully.<p>

I move a little closer and he smiles.

"What are you doing?" I ask in a sigh.

"What do you mean?" He smirks.

I take in a breath and look up at the stars only to meet my brother's curious, emerald irises. He won't say anything to anyone; That I'm sure of. He's just always wondering about everything.

"Are you only trying to gain my affections to get back at my mother?" I ask, sounding like my father.

His eyes flash with hurt, "Why would you think that?"

"I know about everything that has happened between you two and it's the past, I know, but you never stop loving someone. You may move on, but those feelings are always there and I don't want to be pawn in some sadistic, inconsiderate, disgusting game conjured up by a twisted mind." I say, the honesty I feel lacing my words.

A playful grin growing on his lips, "You think I have a twisted mind?"

I shake my head with a silent laugh escaping my lips before looking back up at the sixteen year old who should be eighteen right now. Oh immortality, I need to thank you.

"Is that all you gathered from my heartfelt opinion?" I ask.

His arms wrap around my waist, The feeling releasing millions of butterflies in my body. It was almost as if someone flipped a switch and my limbs were on vibrate.

Derek's lips dipped beside my ear, "I don't want anyone, but the girl in my arms."

I try to bite back the smile that breaks out on my lips before his hand trails up my side to my chin to tip it up with his thumb before his lips hover centimeters away, teasingly.

The anticipation overwhelms me once he licks his lips and I stand up on my tip toes to close the distance.

Either fireworks exploded outside or inside of me. There was an explosion of I don't even know what that sent me in to override. The hum of whatever coursed between us buzzed in my ears deafeningly.

The kiss broke too soon for my liking and I was left there blinking.

Derek grinned at me, "Trust me now?"

* * *

><p>As I walk through the door to my bedroom, I see Cyr standing there with a mixed expression on his face. Anger, confusion, questioning, and then more confusion.<p>

"I may not tell mom and dad about the events that have taken place tonight, but I assure you I do not approve of them a single bit. Derek is not a trustworthy vampire and for you to engage in activities such as that makes you a hussy which I know isn't who you are. You aren't an idiot, Ella. Don't make stupid mistakes." He says that same calm, non-irritated he inherited from father.

"You don't even know him." I sigh.

"I may not, but I know of what he has done in other countries as I've been assigned on many more missions with the boy then you have and he is far from the gracious boy you flaunt yourself at. He has bedded many women; I doubt he can even count that high." Cyr says easily, but the underlying, invisible disgust is clear as day to me.

"Get out." I snap.

I slam the door in his face and crash on to my bed. Lacey has wandered off somewhere in my room so I have no one to talk to.

* * *

><p>Ehh... Not my best since I felt it was rushed, but whatever! We need some speed in this story. Thanks for the amazing reviews, You guys are all amazing and I'm so glad to have such sick readers.<p>

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. ONLY CYR, ELLA, DEREK, AND JESSICA. **


	12. Children

**Jessica's POV**

With my wedding nearly a week away, I shouldn't be worrying about my ex-best friend hooking up with my daughter, but my son said he saw something I wouldn't be happy about. I can only imagine what Ella could be up to.

Quietly relaxing in the game room entwined in Alec's arm, I sketch in my notebook of what I want my wedding dress to look like.

Felix and Demetri are busy arguing about what kind of human tastes better, musicians or science teachers.

I roll my eyes and Alec's grip tightens slightly. I glance up at him to see his features constricted in annoyance. I follow his gaze out the window as I see Derek tucking a strand of hair behind my daughter's ear.

"I'll be right back." I growl.

Alec's smirk is sadistic. Felix and Demetri watch timidly as I break the window to get to them faster. I glare at Derek, resisting the urge to set him on fire.

Ella looks shocked and guilty, Derek looking smug.

"Ella, go to your room."

"But-"

"NOW!" I snap.

Her eyes widen and she sprints to her room. I lips thin and I fix the window with a wave of my hand before shutting the curtains.

I pace around Derek in a slow circle.

"I-"

"TSH! Don't speak," I hiss, holding a hand up.

He closes his mouth and waits for me to say something.

I let go of a breath, "You remember when we were friends? I remember you always rescuing me from my sister and family… boys and bitches at school; We were best friends and then I left, kissed you, and then got you sent to a mental institution. Next thing I know, your back and vampire. A few fall outs later, your courting my daughter. Now, let me make something very clear to you, D,"

I grab his face with one hand and force him to look me in the eye.

"If you dare use my child as a pawn in your sadistic little game of revenge, I will rip each limb off of your body so slowly and force you to watch as I burn each piece. Finger by finger, toe by toe. Then I will have Jane inflict as much pain as she possibly can on to you, slowly driving you insane. Then, when your just about to tip off the edge, I will rip your fucking jaw off, tear your head off of your neck and enjoy burning the shredded pieces," I say low.

"Now, _Best friend_, tell me. What was it you'd like to say?" I smile bitterly.

He smirks and shakes his head, "Ah, Nicky, always the little talker. You all talk and no bite."

Derek begins to strut away chortling when my temper breaks. I slam him so hard in to the side of the castle he breaks through the aged bricks. He stands up startled.

"It's a fucking promise you little bitch. Stay. Away. From. My daughter." I seethe before stomping up to her room.

* * *

><p>Walking through the door, I meet her teary-eyed gaze.<p>

"Why, mom?" She questions.

I glide over to her and wrap my arms around my little girl.

"If you understood what we've gone through, you'd would agree with me. He's going to hurt you and I don't want to see that happen." I sigh.

Ella breaks away from me, "I don't agree with you. If I get hurt then I'll learn, but I never will if you always protect me. Let me make my own choices!"

"Ella, honey, if this was any other guy, I'd let you be happy, but Derek is using you and I can't just let that happen." I explain.

"It's not your decision." She snaps.

Derek flashes in to the room the next second and Ella sees the cracks on his body. Giving me a smug grin, he pulls Ella in to his arms.

"I can't be with you anymore. Your mom is threatening to kill me." He whispers to her.

Ella gently pulls away to glare at me, "How dare you."

She took Derek's hand and stomped out of the room. And that was the beginning of my daughter's rebellion.


	13. Explosions of Ecstasy

**I hope you all enjoyed that little filler chapter. I needed something to go by, but now I have it and I'd like to thank **_**TheBeatlesMopTops **_**for reminding me that this is still Alec and Jess's story so I am about to take it to the extreme. Hope you enjoy ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: MILD SEXUAL CONTENT<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jessica, her children, and unfortunately Derek. Twilight belongs to SM, but I hope to god there's another movie cause '<strong>_**Breaking Dawn-Part 2**_**' CAN NOT be the end. I. Want. MORE!**

* * *

><p>Stomping in to our bedroom, Alec smirks at me.<p>

"Would it be completely and totally wrong to send my daughter off with my family to show her what bad parenting really is like?" I snap.

He gives me a confused look, "Um…"

I throw a palm up and he silences himself immediately.

"That little vengeful bastard- Ugh! I should've killed that daughter-fucker when I had the chance! Should I have seen this coming? Most likely so. I mean, I'm the mother. Where's that magical mother's intuition everyone goes on about? What about respect? Or doesn't that exist with this fucking generation? God, when I see that little face of hers, I will ground her for so long, the sun will be like a freaking gift of god for her to 9see. Oh, I swear-"

Alec's hand rested over my mouth, his crimson orbs watching me carefully.

"I don't know what happened, but whatever it is, I will help you. Alright?" He asks quietly.

I let out a sigh and nod.

Removing his hand, he pulls me close. A moment later, our lips meet and I instantly switch in to romance mood. Alec guides us the bed and when the back of my calves meet the silky sheets, he grins.

Tossing me on the bed, he flashes over to me in vampire speed.

My legs wrap around his waist and our hips meet. I feel his bulge against my happy hole. He begins to expertly grind in a steady rhythm, but I've never been one for foreplay. My hands slide up his stone hard chest and I rip his dress shirt away, buttons flying everywhere.

Next to go are his pants which I again, shred from him. I lick my lips at the sight of his black boxers and smile angelically up at him.

"No. You promised." He growled.

I sigh, "I know, but babe, I just want to get right to it. How about next time?"

"Nick, you promised." Alec whined.

"I know, honey, I know. Next time, I swear." I beam.

His eyes narrowed. "That's what you said last time,"

The next second, we were standing off of the bed. I suddenly realized I was just in my bra and panties. I shrug it off and glance at him, "What are we doing?"

"Get on your knees and smile like a donut!" He orders.

I laugh and pat his cheek. Though I'm already sexually frustrated, I play it off as if I can flip a switch and be out of the mood. It's just a girl thing.

"Maybe later."

A growl rumbles in his throat and he yanks me over to him. A shadow of possession settles over his eyes and I can't help feeling turned on by it.

"Now." He hisses.

I bite my lip. I'm caught between annoyance and excitement. I grin, "You're lucky you're sexy when you're angry,"

Slowly lowering to my knees, I smirk up at him.

_I'm going to make him suffer._ I think evilly.

* * *

><p>The process of a blow-job takes all too long and I begin to regret doing it so slow just to torment him, but eventually he does release. Now that he's turned on, I'm turned off. I don't enjoy putting my mouth on his dick. I rather have it in me and be done with it, but of course, he <em>needed<em> one.

As I stand back on to my feet, he pulls me close.

"Your turn, precious." He murmurs against my neck.

I sigh, "Wee."

Alec pulls away and glances at me, "What's wrong?"

"My mouth is exhausted." I smirk.

He pins me down on the bed, a suggestive glint in his eye as he lowers his mouth to my ear.

"Then why are you still talking?" He murmurs.

A shutter runs through me. Alec is barely ever demanding like this and for whatever reason, I enjoy it. I guess I like the contrast of kind and considerate boyfriend-to-be-husband to possessive and demanding lover.

Isn't there a saying that everyone changes in the bedroom?

Our lips come together as his strong hand wanders up from my waist to chest. Unhooking the front clasp on my bra, he gently lifts me up to remove it completely. His fingers work expertly on my titties before he pulls away from my mouth and moves south.

Alec rips my panties from my body and begins to gently move his fingers down from my hips.

I sigh at the gentle sensation before I gasp at the speed he starts moving his fingers. Who needs a vibrator when your boyfriend's got vampire speed?

I'm pushed over the edge before long, but he's not done yet. Now, I should want more, right? Yes. My boyfriend is literally a sex god and all mine, but vampire women enjoy short breaks. I already gave him head for a little over three hours and he thinks he's going to get more because of five minutes of going down on me?

Fuck. That.

Just as Alec begins to move toward me with a seductive grin, I slip away. He groans and glances at me.

"What's wrong now, Nick?" He sighs.

"I'm tired. I just want a shower." I lie easily.

Suddenly, his arms wrap around my waist and his lips are caressing the crook where my shoulder and neck meet. I sigh at the cool sensation and begin to lean in to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't do you as long as you did me, but I figured you wanted to just get right to it." He smirks.

I roll my eyes and pull away, "I did, but I spent three hours down on your big fucking cock and I swallowed! Your semen do not taste anything like blood, but I did it anyway because I know you prefer it that way. I've heard you and your little buddies talking-and I'm going to kill Felix for putting the idea in your head it's not a completed job unless the girl swallows."

"I'm sorry," He murmurs.

* * *

><p>I flash in to the bathroom and start the shower. I've just finished washing the conditioner from my hair when the door opens and closes. I see the outline of Alec's body on the other side of the curtain before I turn around and close my eyes.<p>

Silently, he steps in with me. His arms wrap around my waist from behind as his lips meet my saw.

I've gotten over my little blow out and lean in to him. What does it matter if I'm his sex slave? I could always get him back.

I turn around and his crimson eyes soften at me as his lips slowly make their way to mine. Caressing with a feathery light pressure, his tongue glides against lip and I allow him in instantly. I'm pushed against the shower wall, our hands entwined and on either side of my face.

His lips move down to my jaw, then neck, and shoulder. His hands leave mind and gently travel down my curves to my hips. Sliding a little ways down, his hands meet my bootie. Alec lifts me from the ground and I wrap my legs around his waist.

I feel his hard dick pressed against my already soaking core-and it's not wet from the shower.

Alec is sure to get a firm hold on my legs before I feel him enter me. After all, it would kill the mood if he dropped me.

* * *

><p>A little while later, Alec and I lay beneath the covers of our bed. Bare skin is pressed together as we reminisce in a day well spent.<p>

Alec gently plays with my hair as I trace the outline of his full lips. I feel content in this very moment that has become my life.

"I love you." He murmured.

I smirk, "I know."

He chuckles and pulls me closer. Our lips press against each other with a soft passion.

"I love you too." I sigh.

* * *

><p>The following morning, The RSVPs are waiting for me. Every coven is coming… including my family.<p>

Sitting on Alec's lap, we scan through the emails sent to our joined email address before looking through dresses and tuxedos. Everything else has been taken care of and the dress is the last choice we make. Our honeymoon will be off somewhere Alec has kept a secret.

I swore an oath to not read his mind, but it's getting difficult.

"I like this one." Alec smirks.

He clicks on the mermaid-style wedding gown. Strapless with a sweetheart neckline. It's not exactly white, but more of a very soft lavender tone. Tiny diamonds decorate the top line of the bust with a silk white strap neatly around beneath.

All and all, it's gorgeous.

"Yes." I beam and click order.

The bridesmaids dresses have already been chosen. Soft blue gowns; Silk, strapless and fitted at the top where as they are flow-y below the ribs, but they fall easily to the knees.

My maid of honor, Jane, is wearing a different gown though. Hers is a slightly darker blue, but falls to the ground completely. Its made of some sheer material and has a sparkly pendent under the bust. Also strapless and the one dress Jane liked.

Alec's arms tighten around me and I lean back for a quick kiss when I hear her laughter.

My whole body tenses as I glance over to see my daughter pinned against a wall. Derek is grinning down at her with that same look he had when he'd fool around with the sluts at school.

Felix and Demetri walk in to see the same scene playing out.

"That boy has a death wish." Felix mutters.

"Well, his wish is granted." I growl.

As I begin to get up, Alec holds me back. I hiss, but wouldn't dare fight against him. If he got hurt, he'd be pissed and find away to torture me like he did last time. To say he was a virgin before we met would be a drastic stretch from the truth, this boy knows how to seduce and have you on your knees begging.

I huff and glare.

"No mind tricks either, precious." He whispers.

"Let me go. Please." I beg, the strain clear in my voice.

Demetri grins, "Yeah, Alec. Let see mama bear in action."

Alec smirks and kisses my neck.

"It's my turn to parent." Alec says as he carefully flips me in to the chair.

Alec leaves me in the chair and approaches the one man we both hate with all the passion of the world. Not only has he attempted to get comfy with me, but now our daughter. We are _not_ okay with that.

As he advances toward them, Cyr steps in out of nowhere.

Alec flashes back to me and I stand beside him. We watch on confused.

"What is Cyr doing?" I question.

He shrugs, "I don't know."

Cyr shoves Derek away from Ella and they bicker for a moment before Derek leads Cyr outside. Ella rushes in and flashes to the window.

"What is going on?" Ella questions.

"Your brother is about to kick some ass." Felix grins.

* * *

><p><strong>Cyr's POV<strong>

After speaking with my sister and she completely disregards my words of advice, she's forced our mother to get involved. Her stupidity is pathetic. Can she not see that revolting rat for what he truly is? A vengeful bastard using her.

I step up to them and push Derek back.

"Cyr!" Ella snaps.

I glare at her, "I'm being a good brother."

Her eyes widen and she laughs.

"How exactly is that?!"

"He's using you." I growl as I turn to Derek who looks like he wants to kill me.

I grin at him, "Let's talk."

Derek nods and leads me outside. Ella watches on confused and moves in to where our parents are also observing.

Once outside, I notice the murky sky. It's going to rain soon.

"So. You wanted to talk." Derek hisses.

I feel the malicious grin on my face as I approach him.

"I believe actions speak louder than words." I say easily.

"As do I."

He threw a fist at me, though to slow for me not to catch it. I cluck my tongue at him.

"I thought you were a full vampire?"

His eyes spill over with rage and he attempts to use his gift. If he won't play fair, neither will I.

"Boom." I whisper.

The rock blows up instantly and it was as if all time froze after the explosion. Derek froze and stared at me, fear overtaking the anger.

I push him away from me.

"I vow to all that is holy that if you hurt my sister, you will be obliterated. Understood?" I snap.

He smirks. Though his facial features ooze confidence and indifference, his body is still unsure and tense.

_What a fool. _I think bitterly.

"You don't scare me, kid." he laughed.

I sigh, "Shame."

With that, I enter his mind and soul. I leave a memory of myself blowing him up and my family dancing on his ashes before returning to my own body.

The next second when he comes around, he shutters at the thought I left behind and he takes a step back.

"Still not scared?" I ask.

He glares at me, "Don't attempt to intimidate me."

I laugh. It comes out psychotic, but it has him taking another step back.

"It's not very well an attempt if you already fear me like I know you do. You are afraid of my mother and father as well for they have said awfully dangerous things to you that they vow to stick by. I must give you credit though; You don't give up easily, but it's all a selfish attempt to get back at my mother," I smirk.

Stepping closer, I narrow my eyes at him.

"I've been in your mind, you putrid rat. I know everything. I dare you to cross me once more. I will enjoy using you as my test subject to see if I can prolong the painful eruption of the body." I say, a soft grin coming to my face at the idea.

A few moments later, I advance close enough to whisper.

"Stay. Away from. My. Sister,"

"Are we clear?" I question, my tone as if I'm speaking to a child.

He nods stiffly, "Crystal."

* * *

><p>So. . . Cyr is a little sadistic, but that trait had to come in somewhere! Next chapter is the arrival of a wedding and… The Cullens! Disaster is in the future as I see it.<p>

Thank you for all the awesome reviews. Any suggestions on the characters or wedding plans are welcome.

What do you think should happen to Renesmee? How do you guys want her to act? Should the pack come? If I were to kill off Derek, Who should have the honor? (I'm probably not going to, but I really want that son-of-a-***** to die.)

**_Where should Alec and Jessica go on their honeymoon? _**


	14. Hide-and-Seek

The next morning, as things settle down, the wedding plans are in motion. Vampires are on their flights to Italy for the first wedding in centuries, but with a missing person, will everything be ready in time?

* * *

><p><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>

I've been racing through the castle since 3:30 last night. Everything _has _to be perfect. Not for me, but for Alec. I told him I would do whatever he wanted and I want to exceed his expectations. I've never wanted to make anyone proud so much in my life.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so there will be some hybrids coming. I need the caterer here by eleven am so Demetri, you're responsible for that one. Uh… Renta, make sure all the bridesmaids are ready at one pm on the dot. Felix, can you handle getting the blood? I need human and vegetarian. Alright, we've got three hours before people get here. Move out!" I cheer.<p>

Everyone goes off to do their job while I'm off to check Chelsea's job on the decorations.

* * *

><p>"Great job, Chels! The flowers look great." I beam.<p>

Chelsea grins, "Well, I had some help. The wives are really talented."

I smile and begin to head off when Jane comes bolting over to me. Her face is a mask of worry and shock. We keep walking down the hallway when I glance at her.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Ella's gone." she mutters.

I freeze in place and turn to her. I breathe in and out.

"Do you know where?" I question deathly low.

She shakes her head. I close my eyes and let out a breath. Handing the clipboard of the to-dos, I nod.

"Alright, you handle all of this. I think I know someone who may know where she is." I growl.

* * *

><p>Bursting through his bedroom door, I find Derek packing a suitcase on his bed. He sits up and grins at me.<p>

"Jessica, how nice of you to stop by." he smirks.

I flash over to him and slam him in to the wall. His eyes go wild with fright as I glare at him. With one hand on his neck, I could rip his head off with the flick of my wrist.

"I am going to ask you once and I swear to all that is holy, if you don't give me a straight answer, I will slice your tongue out and force it down your throat," I snap.

"Now. Where is my daughter?" I ask, my tone softer.

He swallows and shakes his head, "I don't know."

I squeeze harder on his neck. The sound of cracking glass echoes in his room.

"Do not lie to me. I am on edge already as it is." I hiss.

He glares at me and fidgets. I notice how he begins to focus on moving something in the room, but before he can, I squeeze harder. His concentration breaks with another crack of his neck.

"Alright!" he yelps.

"She's waiting for me at the airport. I promised we'd runaway together." he said, his voice wavered.

"You _what_?" I seethe.

He sighs, "I'm sorry, Jess. I just- I really do love-"

"Don't fucking lie to me!" I scream.

Derek immediately silences himself.

"I'm going to the airport to get my daughter and when I get back, if you're still here-"

"What? You're going to kill me? Pah-lese. Don't make threats you can't keep."

I smirk, "I was going to say, if you're still here when I get back, I'd consider you a very luck man. I'm telling my husband, sister-in-law, and my son who convinced my daughter to leave. You may not be afraid of me or my husband, but your are definitely afraid of my son and sister."

His eyes widen before I shove him to the floor.

"I know you don't love her. Did you forget I can hear thoughts? You are pathetic and I'm ashamed that I ever kissed you. That I ever gave you the time of day. I regret every moment I ever gave to you because in the end, I was just like every other girl." I shrug.

"But, my daughter _will not_ go through that. She is better than you and you don't even deserve a passing glance. When I say stay away from my family, I meant it."

* * *

><p>I left him with a look of despair and headed off to the airport. Ella was waiting with two tickets to Maine when I came up to her.<p>

"Mom?" she gasped.

"Hi." I waved.

Her face fell and she looked to the floor, "So I guess this means I'm grounded."

I laugh, "Oh hell yeah."

She nods. "I just want to be with him. I love him so much and I- I just don't get why you won't let me."

I sigh and sit beside her.

"Loreli, you are such a smart girl. Beautiful, talented, amazing. You and your brother are the most important people in my life and your father's. I know I've been crazy about the whole thing with you and Derek, but it's because I know what he's thinking. Everyone knows. I love you so much and I know that if you follow through with anything he wants, you'll get hurt-"

"How do you know, mom? You don't even know him." Ella grumbles.

I shake my head, "_You _don't know him. I've been his friend since high school and I watched him use girls like paper towels. Once he was done with them, he'd toss them out. They'd be broken and confused. I was almost one of them, but because I choose your father, Derek was angry. He hated me after that and to get back at me, he used you. I'm trying to get you out of that hole before you get torn up completely."

"Do I have a choice in this?" she questions.

"Well… I guess you should."

"Then listen to this, mother. Not everything is about you, alright? That may be the old him, but that's not

who he is anymore. People change. Stop threatening him and let us be happy," She snaps.

"And get over yourself."

To say I was surprised would be a lie. My daughter takes after me and my husband. Defiance and stubbornness runs in the blood of our family.

I stood up and nodded.

"I'll send him to the airport when I get home. Have a nice flight." I say before leaving.

* * *

><p>Once in the car, I dial Alec's number and tell him what happened.<p>

"Why are you just letting her go like that? And after what she said? Jessica, what are you thinking?!" Alec yells.

"Alec, I can't control her anymore than I can control the universe. She won't listen to me and she won't believe a god damn thing I say so if I can't convince her, I most certainly won't force her. I've been forced back home by my family and it didn't end well so, let her learn on her own. Spread her wings and fly or some shit like that," I explain.

"Nicky…" Alec sighs.

"If you want your kids to learn, let them make mistakes and learn from that. Stupid choices make us who we are." I say.

"Yeah and then she comes back pregnant with that bastard's baby. That'll be an awesome time to say I told you so, huh?"

My mouth forms an O and then idea comes to mind.

"Chop his balls off before you send him out."

* * *

><p>Alright, so there's part one to the wedding. Part two will be here soon :D<p> 


	15. Just in Time

**HEY GUYS! **

**So… I haven't updated in a while. Why? Well, my laptop has decided to die. Not literally, but I can't use it all. The connecter thing doesn't work and the screen is just lines. Ugh… Stupid. **

**I'm on my mom's desktop now and the word processor is freakishly small. **

**I need glasses.**

**I need braces. **

**And, Florida writes are coming up. **

**Yep. My life is flucking awesome. (Thank you Onision.) **

**I'm sorry this has taken two months, but I've done worse sooo... here is part 2! Part 3 will be the actual wedding and I haven't decided if it'll be in third-person yet, but it will be short and more fairy-tale like. Maybe it'll be a song chapter. Anyways... ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>

I return to the castle to find Alec and Cyr waiting outside with an unconscious Derek on the ground. A ball of dark green light is swirling in Cyr's open palm. Stepping out of the car, I let out a heavy sigh.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Cyr grins, "If you think it's the bastard's soul, than… yes."

Alec puts his arm around Cyr's shoulders and beams at me like the proud father he is. The "that's-my-boy" look clearly defined in his eyes.

"And tell me, son, how exactly are you holding his soul?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest.

Cyr smiles and squeezes his palm in to a fist. Derek's body spasms.

"Well, you already realize that my own soul can leave my body. I just took it up a step. Rather than focusing on making _my _soul leave me, I focused on making _his_ soul leave his body… and it did. Oh, and watch this!"

Cyr opened his fist and revealed a plastic Ken doll from his cloak. He pushed the orb of light inside of it.

Smirking, he sat the Ken doll up and as the doll sat up, so did Derek. Flicking the head of the doll, Derek's eyes opened.

Cyr made the doll stand or rather, made Derek stand. Cyr spoke in to the doll's ear.

"My mother never saw the irony in calling me 'son-of-a-bitch'." Derek said cheerfully.

My head dropped in to my hand, "Alec, did you do _anything_ to stop this?"

"No… it was much more fun to let half the guard play with the Derek-doll."

I sigh and look to Cyr, "Put the boy's soul back in his body. Your sister wouldn't be very happy to know that you've been putting her boyfriend inside of a Barbie doll and making him your personal plaything."

Cyr rolled his eyes and pressed his palm against the doll.

"I no longer have interest in what makes her happy, nor should you. Your wedding is in less than five hours and where is she? Certainly not here attempting at all to make _you_ happy."

Cyr places Derek's soul back in to his body and after much convincing that he'd just magically passed out, Felix drove him to the airport while Alec and I go up to our room to get ready. Fuck tradition. I'm seeing my man in his tux.

* * *

><p>"Che ne dici di una sveltina, l'amore?" Alec smirks.<p>

His arms tighten around my waist as his lips connect with the soft spot on my neck. I laugh. We were currently attempting to get ready for our wedding. Both of us needed a shower and to get dressed, but not much of either was happening.

"You sure know how to charm a lady." I murmur sarcastically.

"Should I start talking dirty?" he whispers.

"Isn't that what talking to me in Italian is supposed to achieve?"

Alec's lips spread in to a smile against my skin, "Is it working?"

"Like magic." I smirk.

Turning me around, his lips attack mine and don't wait for approval as he slips his tongue in to my mouth. We begin backing toward the bed, but I pull away just long enough to protest.

"Shower."

He groans, "C'mon, Jess. Just a quickie."

I nod my head and moan as his hands find their way underneath my shorts. "I know. We can get both done this way."

He chuckles and presses his lips against mine. Lifting me up, I wrap my legs around his waist and he carries us to the bathroom. The door slams shut and steam fogs up the tiny room.

* * *

><p><strong>Alec's POV<strong>

After the shower, which was probably one of the best in my life, Jess and I start to get ready for the wedding. Of course, she kicks me out before she gets dressed. What happened to her hating tradition?

I go off to make sure everything is ready. The actual ceremony is in fifteen minutes and if one flower is out of place, Jess might think the whole thing is ruined.

"Alec!"

I turn and smile down at Jane, "Hello, sister."

She rolls her eyes, but a smile comes to her face.

"Ella is here."

I beam, "She is?"

"She and Derek arrived a few minutes ago. The Cullen coven has also arrived, but Edward thinks he is the one walking Jessica down the aisle." Jane growls.

My face drops at the inane behavior of the weakest of all the Cullen's. Edward seems to enjoy igniting anger and annoyance in everyone. Hes much like that pesky fly that won't go away.

Burying a hiss in my chest, I begin making my way back to our room.

"Did they bring their dog?" I snap.

"Yes."

I roll my eyes and stomp off toward our room, "Of course they did."

* * *

><p><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>

I'd just finished my makeup and had slipped in to the mermaid-style gown when there was a knock on my door.

"One minute!" I called.

Clipping on the necklace(A/N: Picture on profile) that Alec gave me as a pre-wedding gift, I tumbled over to the door. Even as a vampire, heels became no easier to wear. Graceful as an elk my ass.

I swing the door open expecting Aro, but instead meeting the golden-eyed gaze of Edward.

"Can I help you?" I ask, keeping my tone even.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready for what? Another kidnapping? Afraid not." I quip.

He rolls his eyes, "I mean to be walked down the aisle."

I laugh out and meet his confused eyes.

"What makes you think you have at all gained the right of walking me down the aisle? Just because you gave birth to me, doesn't make you my father. You and Bella were basically donors. The Volturi are my family."

"Oh, please, Jessica. Don't be such a drama queen. We raised you."

"You make it sound like it was a chore. Oh, wait. It was. You never wanted me."

"I didn't at the time, but I've realized how much I actually do care about you. I don't even understand what's so great about living here any how. They are psychotic, sadistic, un-caring, un-feeling monsters."

"Looking in the mirror again, I see." I mutter.

"I'm trying to clean up my mess, Jessica." Edward snaps.

"There's no mess. It was a clean break, Edward."

Alec comes up at that moment and Edward attempts a meaningful look that just resembles constipation before he storms off.

"Are you alright?" Alec murmurs, pulling me into his arms.

"I'm fine."

He pulls back and examines my dress. His eyes brighten as he beams at me.

"You look enchanting, love."

I smile, "We should probably get down to our wedding."

Alec smirks and nods. "Or… we could-"

"I don't think so."


	16. I do (Finally)

**Hope you all had a wonderful Valentines day (I know I did with my cat) and are having wonderful lives. **

** I started this on Valentines day and wanted to wrap it up so I could move on to the honeymoon where Alec and Jessica can finally have some time alone like they did in the beginning of the story. So... **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Violins sound and the musical song of the high notes of a piano play in unison. The bridesmaids set off first, my daughter-unfortunately-not among them, but I don't allow that to kill the excitement I feel for the moment.<p>

The large golden doors begin to swing open with a slight groan. Markus comes to my side, looping our arms together. I smile nervously up at him and look back to the doors as they open completely.

Leading the way to the alter is a path of sparkling blue orchid petals glimmering in the dim yellow-lighting. Friends and family sit, smiling as we begin the walk. My dead heart is burning with nerves, but the moment I see Alec smiling at the end of the alter, all nerves evaporate.

The smile plastered on my face faded and mirrored the soft smile on his face.

I couldn't help taking mental images of this moment, of Alec, of our son beside him, looking just as happy as his father and I. I was sure to remember Jane's beaming face, Felix grinning.

Aro's own parental smile made me see everything so clearly; Though I wasn't here very long, this is my family.

Markus pecks my cheek and gives Alec a bear hug before taking to the left Aro.

"Welcome, dear friends." Aro began, but Alec and I had zoned out.

I stared in to his crimson irises, remembering the first time I saw him. Aro went through the usual verses until we came to the vows and eventually the rings. The 'I dos' passed and finally, we sealed our lives together with a kiss.

* * *

><p>Everyone changed in to more appropriate clothing as we progressed to the reception. The beach.<p>

Chilled blood; human and animal was served in champagne glasses and a dance floor laid off the side where many of the couples took. It wasn't very exciting as everyone mostly congratulated us and then went to go dancing.

My family was one of them… well, most of my family.

Bella and Edward sit quietly at a table, people watching. Renesmee, my darling sister, hasn't spoken a word to me nor Alec. In fact, she's too busy off trying to dance with a nomad, but not a single vampire takes her up on the offer.

The world practically freezes as she approaches my son.

I grip Alec's wrist, "She wouldn't dare."

He turns away from Demetri and his arm wraps around my shoulders.

"What's wrong, amore?"

I glare daggers at my sister as she giggles at something Cyr said. He looks incredibly uncomfortable.

"Does she know that's her nephew?" Demetri snickers.

Cyr glances over at us, pleading to come save him. His forest green eyes meet mine and I'm instantly up and over there.

Renesmee gives me a distasteful look, "Hello, sister. Lovely wedding."

I return a bittersweet smile.

"Thank you, Ness. Wonderful to have you and the rest of the family come. I see you've met my son." I say.

Her face drops, "S-son?"

Cyr grins and nods. "Indeed."

Her eyes are flickering around in embarassment.

"I-I didn't know you had kids." my sister stutters.

I smile and nod, "No one really does. This is Cyr and his sister Ella is around here somewhere…"

As I find my daughter and Derek, I see they're sitting and smiling with my parents. My stomach drops and I bolt over in a milisecond.

"Hey, mom." Ella smiles.

She stands and pulls me in to a hug. I wrap my arms tightly around her.

"It was beautiful." she murmurs.

"What's going on? This sounds like goodbye."

She pulls away and Derek takes her hand. Ella smiles gently down at him before looking back to me.

"I wanted to tell you when you got back from your honeymoon, but I guess now is fine," she swallows.

"Derek and I are going to move in with Nana and Granddad."

I blink, "Who?"

She sighs, "Bella and Edward."

I refrain from causing too much trouble. Instead, I whip my glare over at my father. My mom is too irrational to discuss a matter like this with.

"Edward, a word?"

Edward nods and stand, pecking Bella on the cheek. We go around the corner and I want to so badly shove him in to the wall, but of course, I don't.

"Why?" I ask.

Edward sighs and runs a hand through his hair, "We saw Derek at the airport and we met Ella. I know you despise us, but we just want to help her. I know we screwed up with you-"

"Dad, do you realize that I have _two_ children? Ella is my daughter and she's been brainwashed by Derek; Now you guys too? Why is everyone always taking everything important from me? And why does it always have to be you; my family?"

I turn away, wanting to cry so badly, but not able to. Edward reaches out to touch me, but I flinch away.

"Don't." I snap.

He nods and stuffs his hands in his pockets.

I sigh, "If living with you all and Derek in Forks is what's going to make her happy, then fine, but if she comes back and is okay with being second-best, I will destroy you. Protect my daughter. Understand?"

Edward nods once more.

"Thanks for ruining my fucking wedding, _dad._"

* * *

><p>I say my goodbyes to my guests and give my children extra long hugs. Alec and I board the plane, preparing for the ride to Isle Esme, courtesy of Carlisle.<p>

Curling in to Alec, I allow myself to break. He knows the words I can't say and just lets me calm down.

"A month all to ourselves, tesoro." he murmurs.

I smile slightly, "That's not long enough."

His dark, sexy laugh sends a burn through my body.

"Well, we better make it last then."

* * *

><p><em>FINALLY THEY'RE MARRIED! Ugh... That took longer than intended. Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, but I really don't know how to write a wedding so I hope I did alright. <em>

_ Ella hasn't really been liked lately by anyone and my own sister even wanted me to kill her off, but I couldn't kill her! She'll be with the Cullen family until further notice so lets enjoy the sadistic son, Cyr! _

**Should I give Cyr a mate? How should the honeymoon go? What do you guys think about sending Ella off to Forks? Any ideas or suggestions are welcomed! **

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**-Allie3**


	17. Blood is Thicker Than Water

_**READ ME!**_

_**I have come to the chapter where a vote must be cast: the CTBKO a.k.a "THE CHARACTER TO BE KILLED OFF"! REMEMBER TO VOTE!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Cyr's POV<strong>

Jessica and Alec have head off for their honeymoon as the Cullen's begin to head out, my sister in tow. I glare at the sickening group I am to call "family". They are strong and manipulative; anyone can see that. The only two I've been able to tolerate are Carlisle and Jasper. They seem rational… mostly.

Ella approaches me before they leave, "Please, Cyr, come with me."

I sneer at her.

"You cannot be serious, sister."

She smiles weakly and drops her eyes as they fill with tears. It's clear who has more vampire in their veins between the two of us. My eyes may not be red, but heart is dead.

"I just…" she trails off.

I place a hand on her shoulder and she meets my gaze.

"This is the most stupid mistake you've made since Derek. Stop this foolishness, open your eyes, and grow up, Loreli. These people are psychotic; we are your family. Really, is it that difficult of a choice?"

Ella glares at me, "How dare you?! These people are our _real_ family. We came from their blood!"

I smirk at her and look away.

"Oh, sister, you believe blood is what makes family?" I chuckle.

"Blood is thicker than water." She retorts.

"But is water not within blood? You see, a simple thing as blood and genetics are scientific connections to people. Family isn't necessary someone you're related too. It is the people who are there for you, watch your back, and protect you. If you believe you'll find that with the demented yellow-eyed, then go ahead." I finish before turning my back on her.

Edward comes toward me and grips my bicep. Anger and annoyance flares inside me, but I keep composure.

"Release me, Cullen." I say evenly.

"I am your grandfather and you will address me as such." He growls.

I smirk bitterly, "You lost such a title when you dismissed my mother from your life; now, I will give you one last opportunity to save your pathetic excuse for a life. Release me."

"You can kill me with your gift, but I know you'd be useless without." He spat.

The moment those words left his lips, I flipped the positions. Edward's arms were held behind his back with one hand, his legs suspended against the ground with my foot, and a hand prepared to rip his neck from its current place.

He struggles, but it's futile, as he should know.

I lean toward his ear. "I will not hesitate to rip your head off the next time you cross me, maggot. With a gift such as yours, I'm not surprised you believe you always have the upper hand, remember this, not everyone has clean thoughts." I hiss.

Edward growls, but says nothing. I kick him to the side and turn away, showing that I have no fear. Jasper stood by during the encounter and nods his head in respect to me. I return the gesture and make my way in to the city, needing space from the drama within the castle.

The moment I reach the cobblestone path, I catch the scent. The sweetest scent I've ever had the pleasure to have within my senses and dart after who carries such a fragrance.

* * *

><p><strong>Ella's POV<strong>

We pull in to driveway of the Cullen's home in Forks, Washington. How they could keep a life here after so long is beyond me, but I don't question them as they show me to the room I will be staying in; mom's room. Derek is in a room three doors down.

I place my suitcases down in my mother's bed and glance around at her childhood bedroom. The walls are a cool lavender with a metallic silver border, glimmering in the rare sunlight like the skin of my family. An art easel lays in front of a window beside a door that leads to a balcony.

A large bookshelf lays filled with dusty books and music. Her bed is dressed in a magenta bed spread and the carpet is a silky aqua color. I sift through the room, admiring the pictures of my mom as a human, seeing how beautiful she's always been, but the smile on her face is so broken and fake it makes my stomach hurt.

I find a few sketch books filled with my father's face and the crimson eyes of the Volturi. When I grow bored of the sketch books, I turn to the nightstand. I slide open the drawer finding drawing utensils. Running my hand along the bottom, I find it's a false bottom.

I check the door and the rest of the house before clicking it open. Inside sits a razor, bloody tissues, and a small, leather book. It's worn and dusty. Flipping through the pages, reading the small entries, I feel a pain grow in my heart. My fingers brush against an especially depressing entry before white light flashes across my vision.

* * *

><p><em>Mom and Aunt Renesmee are arguing, looking incredibly young. Maybe eleven or twelve. Renesmee presses a hand against mom. I gasp in surprise as the image she's projecting springs in to my vision. It's of Granddad and Rose contemplating how to get Nana to go along with their plan to leave mom behind. They want to get rid of her.<em>

_I don't understand what's going on until I start to recognize the event. I was reading this entry. _

_Renesmee grins wickedly as she pulls away, "See? Nobody wants you. Not even our own father," _

_Her own sister, my aunt, disappears in to the bathroom and brings back the razor. She pulls my mother's hand out and drops the razor in her palm._

"_Might as well just end it." She whispers with a grin._

* * *

><p>I yank my fingers away from the page, the tips burning as if I have frost bite. Breathing heavily, I stare at the diary, confused and sad.<p>

Confused of what just happened and sad because my mom wasn't lying when she said she had good reason to hate her own twin sister. I close the diary and set it back in the drawer, closing and putting everything back in order. I need to talk to Derek.

Jogging out of the room, I race to his only to find it empty. Everyone sits in the living room, talking amongst themselves. I make my way out the backdoor as not to disturb them and race in to the woods. I catch his scent and follow it until a sandy wolf jumps in front of me.

_Who is this? _He wonders as he growls.

"I'm Ella." I say calmly, not a hint of fear within me.

His eyes light with confusion as I skim through the animal's mind though it's a bit difficult… he's different from other animals. It's almost as if he's part human. I realize what he is as I get to his memories.

"Oh! You're a part of the pack! I'm Ella, Jessica's daughter. Seth… I've heard that name before… Yeah! You're my mom's best friend." I beam, pointing at him.

Seth, the wolf, whatever I'm supposed to call him backs away nervously, thinking I'm strange, but remembering my mom.

"No, no, no, no. I have a gift. I can hear thoughts… only with animals though… but still. I guess I can hear yours." I say with a smile.

He barks and races behind a tree. The thoughts I once heard evaporate in to silence before a scruffy, adorable boy walks out from behind the tree. Even in the dark, I can still make out the shape of his face and the warm color of his skin.

"Can you still hear them?" he asks.

I shake my head and toss a hand out at the half naked boy, "Ella. Nice to meet you."

He smirks, "Seth."

Our hands remain together for a few moments longer than necessary before I subtly pull away.

"I'm sort of looking for someone… my boyfriend. Have you seen him?"

Seth tenses before shaking his head.

"I've actually got to get back to patrol. He might be at the cottage a short way back. It was nice meeting you."

With that, he shifts back in to a wolf and sprints off in to the night. I don't listen to his thoughts as I follow Derek's scent over hills and through trees. I figure out quickly it was a way of leading others in the opposite direction as I find myself picking up a mix of leaves, dirt, and the slightest hint of his cologne.

I follow it closely and find myself at Nana and Granddad's cottage. Moans and screams echo from inside. Unsurely, I make my way around to a window, peeking inside.

I bite back a gasp as I find Derek pounding in Renesmee. My heart burns with betrayal and confusion, but anger seeps in to my veins and I bust through the damn window. Derek stops and gasps, "Ella, I- It's not what it looks like!" he yells.

Renesmee grins, "Of course it is. You wanted to get back at Jess and we are. Obviously, using her daughter wasn't working cause she doesn't care. You even said, after we're done, you'll destroy their marriage and get her back."

I glare at my aunt.

"My mom was right when she said you were a good for nothing slut."

Renesmee's grin falls away and she stands, a look of hate on her face.

"Oh, really? Well, your mom-"

"My mom has only ever been with my father. You, however, seem to be well experienced. I'm sure every guy in Forks has taken a ride on you… or is it the other way around? Either way, you're still the trash everyone doesn't want in the morning."

Nessie fumes, "Why, you little bitch! I'll make you regret you ever said those words!"

She comes running at me, but I start to sing, focusing solely on her mind.

Her mind is weak with anger and quickly, I take control. She goes silent as I overload her mind with thoughts. Her body convulses before I lose the connection as she goes unconscious. Derek gasps and glances at me, terror in his eyes.

"Ella, baby, please, I promise it's not what you think!" he begs.

I smirk and shake my head, "Do you really think I'm stupid?" (**A/N: uh… you really don't want anyone to answer that…) **

Derek shakes his head vigorously as he steps forward, taking my hands in his. My heart slows down and my whole world comes crashing down at the realization of what's happened. I fall to my knees in tears, confused. Derek pulls me in to his chest and whispers sweet nothings.

"Ella, honey, I love you. Please, believe me. I would never hurt you. I promise you that none of this has ever been about your mom. I don't love her anymore. I love you. Only you." He sighs.

* * *

><p><strong>Cyr's POV<strong>

The smell of vanilla and lilies engulfs my senses; the burn in my throat exaggerates dramatically. I chase the scent like a crazed animal until I skid to a stop at the most enchanting girl I've ever seen.

Her hair is white as snow, her skin nearly matching. She turns to glance at me with eyes a vibrant shade of amethyst. Her lips are plump and masked in crimson lipstick. The pupils turn to slits as she grins maliciously at me and, god, I've never wanted to ravage a girl so badly.

It was more than a want or desire; it was a need to claim her as mine.

"And who might you be?" she asks, a lush British accent wrapping around her words.

"I could ask you the same question, precious."

The girl smiles, revealing two rows of perfect teeth with accompanying fangs. I realize she's a hybrid. That only adds fuel to the fire misleading my brain. Filled with testosterone and a primal drive to show this girl what a real man does, I tighten my hands in to fists.

Holding back from taking her right here in the alley is run on pure will alone.

"Juliet Howell, and you are…?"

I grin and take a step closer, "Cyr."

The girl is gone in a flash and I feel a hand brush against my shoulder.

"You are quite handsome, Cyr, not to mention the power I can feel flowing inside of you… what can you do?" she purrs.

Quickly spinning and capturing her in my arms, Juliet's unnaturally gorgeous eyes fill with lust and excitement as I grin down at her. Even pinned against a wall by a stranger in the midst of night, she remains at rest.

"The real question is, what can't I do?"

* * *

><p><strong>My apologies for leaving you at a cliff, but I promise to pull you all up next chapter. Truly, this has been on my mind for a while. Even though this is an AlecOC story, I wanted to bring the spawn of that relationship out of the shadows. **

** Alec and Jess's honeymoon will be coming very soon. I don't want to make it a complete lemon, but a honeymoon does deserve a bit of smutt so... that will probably be within the next (or after the next) chapter. **

_**CHARACTER TO DIE:**_

_**Should it be... **_

_**Derek or ****Renesmee?!**_

**Thanks so much for all your support and reviews. I may not know you, but I love you! REMEMBER MOTHER'S DAY THIS SUNDAY!**

**-Allie3**


	18. We All Go a Little Crazy Sometimes

**Jessica**

There's something about Derek that not everyone sees. I mean, this is something that happens to nearly ninety-nine point nine percent of vampires, but still. The lot of us were turned against our will. We didn't want this life, but you can't really do anything so you suck it up and accept it.

Derek's parents were both addicts. His grandparents, on either side, wanted nothing to do with him. His only escape was at school and even there, people looked down at him. He thought he found refuge when he met me. I wasn't wanted by anyone either and when he saw that, Derek thought he'd found someone like him.

All along, I was wanted by someone. He wanted to show me that I could be happy, but I know I'd thrown it in his face. He was sent to the psych ward for shooting up a school. He didn't do it because he was crazy… though his motives were.

He was going to kill the one person that ruined my life. Renesmee.

But he killed innocents along the way. He was turned by a random nomad and discovered me in an attempt to show me he was still there for me. That's all he tried to do.

In the end, he was left alone and unwanted.

I know everyone thinks Ella is crazy for wanting to be with him… and I know that his intentions aren't always pure and maybe that does make her an idiot. It's probably stupid to think there's still good in him, but she thinks she sees good in him.

Maybe he does still have good, but it's smothered by all the bad. She needs to realize that.

"Mom, what do I do?" she asks, her voice raspy with tears.

Alec's arms tighten around my waist and I sigh, glancing at him. He nods his head. I turn back to the phone, knowing how I felt when Renesmee had hurt me what seemed like an eternity ago. The truth was, Renesmee was out to hurt people. She thrived off of the thrill of never getting in trouble.

"I can't tell you what to do, sweetheart. You're going to make a decision with or without me, that much I've learned about you, but if it were me… I wouldn't go back to Derek. He needs someone who can fix him and, Ella, you are still growing. You need to experience life on your own and it's not going to happen with him." I say, fearing what she'll say.

A moment of silence passes and I meet Alec's eyes.

"You're right."

The line goes dead.

Alec picks the phone from my hand and places it on the nightstand. Pressing his lips against my neck, he leans me back on to the bed. I sigh, but it's hard to feel the moment with so much going on at home.

"Relax, Jess. Ella will figure things out on her own. She's a smart girl; let's enjoy the time we have right now."

I smile at him and nod.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Cyr<strong>

Juliet flips us around, slamming me in to the wall. I feel the growl in my chest, but it's not aggressive.

"You should see what _I_ can do." She grins.

I smirk and slip my fingers through her belt loops, pulling our hips together.

"Imagine what I could do _to you_." I murmur in to her ear.

She exhales and her nails dig in to my neck. "Why imagine when you could show me?"

"I'd be careful. I might hurt you."

The girl's hand wanders low and she leans close. Her lips wrap around my ear.

"I like it rough."

Willpower flew out the window and the fire in my body burned in to my vision.

_Game on._

* * *

><p><strong>Ella<strong>

The next morning, I'd taken the time to think about what it was that I was looking for in Derek. What I so desperately wanted that I left all my family behind for. In a moment, it's clear.

I wanted to be the one to save him… but I'm not that girl. I'm not the girl for him.

"Derek, we- I can't play this game anymore." I sigh.

"Didn't you hear me? She made me think it was you!" he cries, tugging on my hands.

I shake my head and pull away from him, "I'm going home. I'm not ready for this… any of this," I admit.

Derek slumps in to a chair and I know that I'm right.

"I was born barely two years ago and I'm trying to take the world by storm, but it's-I'm not ready. I need to go back to Italy and you need to get your shit together." I say.

"Ella, I can do that with you." He pleads.

"No. You can't. You won't. I won't let you. You are staying here and settling down," I nod.

"What if I don't want to?" he snaps.

"That's a crying shame because you are. We both know you're not going to follow me if I don't want you to because if you come back to the Volturi, no one is going to want you there."

With that, I turn away.

"Ella, I love you."

I sigh and glance back at him over my shoulder.

"No, you don't."

Suddenly, I'm being slammed in to a wall. Derek's crimson eyes are empty, demented. They remind me of a killer. He stares down at me, crazed.

"I will _not_ be turned away again!" he hisses.

I gasp and try to sing, but he covers my mouth.

"No, no, no. We're not going to sing right now, Ella."

My breathing is uneven. My heart is erratic. I feel like this is the end. Shaking my head, I try to pull away. His arms tighten and he pulls me inside the house. Grabbing duct-tape, he secures it around my mouth and leads me back in to the woods.

"I know Forks like the back of my hand. We're going to take you somewhere and when your dear mother and father come, I'm going to make you both watch as I tear him limb from limb. I've been waiting for the moment to rip his throat out from the moment she said "I do". He deserves to die for turning her against me!" Derek shouts, but takes a breath, regaining his composure.

"Oh, Ella, if only you could've loved me back. I wouldn't have to hurt you, but I guess you've made a choice as well. Has there always been someone else? Or do you think you're just better than me?" he sneers, gripping my hair and yanking my head back to rest on his shoulder as his lips meet my neck.

I squirm, but it's a futile attempt.

"I've wanted to drain you dry from the moment I smelt you're blood. You smell just like your mother did. I can't wait to see her face when I end the lives of the people she cares about most. Maybe then, then, she'll see I'm powerful and capable." He sighs.

Out of nowhere, a large sandy wolf jumps out of the brush and takes Derek down. I fall to the side and stare wide-eyed as they tear in to him. Scampering back to a tree, I watch as Derek's head is dislocated from his neck.

The wolf transforms in to a human and rushes behind a tree, but a glimpse of his tight buttocks is stills revealed. Seth returns in a pair of shorts and he reaches inside, pulling out a lighter. He flips it on and burns Derek's head. The sound of glass cracking echoes through the woods.

Seth glances over at me, those mocha eyes sorrowful. He shifts his weight as he tucks the lighter back in his pocket. Looking down at the headless body, Seth rubs the back of his neck.

"Sorry about killing your boyfriend…" he murmurs.

I slowly raise to my knees and glance at Derek's body before looking back to Seth.

"Better than him killing my dad." I say, attempting a joke.

I guess I should be upset about Derek's death, but I'm still in shock from the fact that he flipped a switch from being a sweet, caring guy to a sadistic, psychopath capable of killing. I knew last night I was being used from the beginning and I guess I'm not surprised, but I just can't find it within me to regret allowing Seth to kill him.

"So… you're my mom's best friend?" I ask quietly.

He inclines his head, "That was forever ago. I don't hold any grudges; I'm glad she found what she was looking for."

"What are you looking for?"

Seth meets my eyes.

"I think I might've found it."

* * *

><p><strong>As always, this took forever, but I hope you liked it! DEREK IS DEAD! WEEEEEE! <strong>

**-Allie3**


	19. Everywhere You Put Your Mouth

**Jessica**

I wasn't sure what I was supposed to think. I mean, this is _Seth_. He was my best friend all through my younger days and now… now he's apparently going on a _date_ with my _daughter_?! I'm at a loss for words. Should I have expected this?

Well, history fucking repeats itself so yeah. I should've fucking expected it!

"Mom?"

I shake my head, "Yeah, I'm here, honey."

"Well? What do you think?"

"I'll tell you what I think; I think-"

"Be nice, Jess." Alec snaps from the bathroom.

Huffing, I start over.

"It's just a bit… strange, as all. With you being in Forks and staying in my old room and now, dating my old best friend: what am I supposed to think, Ella? It's great I guess. Seth is a sweet kid; he'll be good to you, but just-I don't know. Call me after and tell me how it goes."

**Ella**

With a sigh, I nod.

"I'm sorry, mom. I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's fine. It's just… a lot to process. Have fun."

"I love you." I say.

Mom laughs, "Yeah, I know."

"Tell dad I miss you guys."

"Okay, honey. Good luck on your first date and- Oh! Your brother is calling. I love you, bye!"

"You too."

I hang up and turn to Aunt Alice. She beams. Gently taking my wrist, she drags me down the hall to the bathroom where an array of makeup and clothing is waiting to be put on. My eyes widen a bit; I've never worn more than a bit of eyeliner before. I can't name half the things she has laid out.

"Let's get you ready!"

"Yay…" I groan.

Alice loosely braids burgundy-black mane, leaving my bangs free and swooping over my left eyebrow. Pulling it over my right shoulder, I play with the end of my hair that falls to my lap. Mom made Alice swear not to cut it. I'm not allowed to cut _my_ hair until mom is there to see it.

Moving on to makeup, we decide on the minimum look of a light smoky-eye effect. With silver and white eye shadow, she uses a bit of blue liquid liner on my top lid.

I argue with her over lipstick, defending my preference of chap stick and a bit of lip gloss.

"Lip gloss isn't color! It's just a shiny goo." Alice snaps.

I roll my eyes, "No, it's not. It's a tint of color to your lips. It's more natural."

"We can just use a nude lipstick color if you want natural!"

"No, Alice. Nude lipstick is the same as regular lipstick. It's like… gross paint and makes your mouth feel heavy; plus it leaves marks everywhere you put your mouth!"

Alice's eyebrows raise and she smirks, "Where are you going to be putting your mouth that you don't want to leave evidence?"

My mouth drops before I quickly close it, shaking my head.

"I refuse."

Smiling, she finally accepts my choice and goes on to finish my makeup-without lipstick.

"Whoa." I breathe.

Alice claps, "I know!"

Staring in to the full-length mirror, I'm at a loss for words. My mom never dressed me up, I mean, I had Chelsea and Aunt Jane for that, but they never did anything like… this.

A soft turquoise, turtle-neck, long-sleeve dress forms to my body like a silky, second skin. Skimming down to mid-thigh, we agreed to go with shear tights to keep my legs "warm". Finishing the look, a pair of matching ankle boots are tied neatly on my feet-luckily, they're flat. The only bit of jewelry I'll ever wear is the necklace my mother gave me for my first birthday; a heart locket with a picture of my parents on one side and my brother and I on the other.

"Seth won't be able to keep his eyes off you."

"That's what I'm worried about…" I mutter.

Alice rolls her eyes and ushers me in to the living room where Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle are all waiting with Seth. The moment we walk in, everyone freezes and glances at me.

My heart stops, doubt coming to mind.

"It's too much… Alice, maybe we should change." I say in a rush.

Suddenly, everyone argues with me. Alice going insane about how she wanted to do more, Emmett awkwardly leaving the room, Edward assuring me I look alright, and Carlisle agreeing with everyone else, but only one voice breaks through the jumble of kind words.

"You look incredible, Ella."

I meet Seth's warm, mocha eyes. I lose it. My cheeks suddenly feel warm, startling me since I'm mostly vampire. The voices fade in to silence, whether it's because I'm solely focused on the guy of my dreams or because they caught on to the fact that I was reassured with those four simple words; I'm unsure.

Smiling, Seth offers his hand. I take it and we head out in to the cool, night air.

"So… where are we going?" I ask.

"Well, there's this barbeque thing at the Res…"

"Okay." I nod.

"Really?"

"Yeah; I mean, as long as no one tries to kill me, I don't mind."

He smiles, though it's shaky. I fear I said something wrong as we cross the yard in to the woods. His hand is so warm and large compared to mine; and incredibly tan. I stare at our entwined fingers, curious to how I ended up here. I'm a bit confused; why do I feel so complete with him?

I know I probably shouldn't question "love-at-first-sight", but something inside of me feels different.

"Is everything okay?"

My head shoots up and I glance at Seth, his eyes focused on mine.

"I'm just… curious. I feel things right now that I didn't feel before; they're strange, but I can't place how."

Seth blushes, "I don't know how exactly to explain it,"

"I… imprinted… on you."

_Imprint, imprint, imprint… where have I heard that word before?_

"Oh."

"Do you know what that means?" he asks.

I lick my lips, unsure how to proceed.

"I-I think I do… you sort of like… claimed me, right?"

Smiling nervously, he nods slowly. His grip tightens a bit, as if he's afraid I'll run away now.

"Yeah… that sums it up, I guess."

A few moments of silence pass before I nod, "Cool."

He laughs and glances sideways at me.

"What?"

"Well, I mean, if you _imprinted_-and it means what I think it does-then, I don't have to really worry about dating anymore. We might as well get married right now."

Seth grins, shaking his head.

"You remind me so much of your mom… before all the stupid crap happened."

I glance up at him, "What was she like? Before the Volturi, I mean."

Smiling, as if reminiscing, Seth stops us in the middle of a clearing.

"Jessica was very… different from any girl you'd ever meet. I didn't think I'd ever meet someone like her again after she left. Regardless of how depressed she was here, she had a lot of friends at school and the pack loved her. She was so nice and creative and fun and talented; it was a shame the Cullen's made her feel so low. They're not bad people, they just did a bad thing. Somewhere deep down, they love her a lot, they just didn't understand her. Not to mention the fact that Ness can be so manipulative…"

"Really, your mom probably isn't that different from the way she was here. In fact, I bet she's probably better. I mean, she found her true love and somehow, I just know that she's never been happier."

I smile sadly, "You're in love with her… aren't you?"

Seth shakes his head.

"I was… at least, I thought I was. It was more of a comfort thing. I loved her, yes, but I wasn't _in_ love with her. If she was the one, I would've imprinted on her…" he trails off with a shrug.

With a slight smile, I nod.

"So, tell me about yourself." He says.

"What's there to say? I have a twin brother, but we look nothing alike nor do we act the same. He's more like a vampire and seems to be two millennium rather than two years old. I grew up being the uninteresting one… not that I'm surprised about that. I mean, my gifts are stupid while my brother can control people."

"Ah… living in the shadow of your sibling…"

I smirk and nod. "Yeah. I know my parents love me and they do treat us equally, but it's just this insufficient feeling that I'm not good enough… It's stupid." I sigh.

Seth grips my hand, "It's not stupid, Ella, and if you ever feel insufficient, just remember that I imprinted on you out of millions of girls. You're lucky."

I laugh, shaking my head as we start walking back through the woods. The conversation from there on out is easy, incredibly so.

**Cyr**

"Tell us of yourself." Caius snaps.

She smirks, "I'm a vampire-shifter hybrid. My inner instincts allow me to sense the power within others and my genetic makeup gives me the advantage of slightly better invulnerabilities."

Aro exchanges a look with Caius as Marcus looks on in a bored manner, as usual.

"Do you have any… gifts?" Aro questions.

"I can shift in to other people if I've touched them; really, that's all."

"How… interesting." Caius murmurs.

"Indeed."

"Welcome to the Volturi, my dear."

I take her hand, nodding to my masters before we leave the throne room. I lead her to my chambers where we take a seat on the king size bed. She lays back, arching her back provocatively. My body burns with need, but I refrain. Master Aro requested I wait until my parents meet her. As patience is a virtue, lust is a demand.

"I'd truly believed after I joined this coven, you'd ravage me like you promised."

I grin, standing and crossing the room to my closet. I throw open the double doors as I remove my cloak, hanging it on the door. Un-buttoning my crimson dress shirt, I throw it toward the hamper. Juliet's violet eyes burn in to my back and I'm proud.

As conceded as I may sound, I take pride in myself. My body is nothing, but slender muscle and rippled plains.

Sliding out of my denim jeans and kicking off my dress shoes, I slide on a pair of cotton sweat-pants as I cross back to the room. I lean back on the bed, pulling the Volturi's history book on to my lap and flipping open to page one-thousand-and-forty-seven.

I peek out my peripheral as Juliet slips off her jeans and pulls her top off from the bottom hem. She's left in a peach bra and matching panties. Though the color is pale, it contrasts deliciously with her ivory skin. Suddenly, she unclips the bra and allows it to fall to the floor.

I grip the book tighter and force myself to read the words on the page, though they're simply nothing compared to the sight beside me. I hear the underwear slide down her creamy legs. The book is cast aside before I flash across the room and throw her to the bed.

Smiling up at me, she says, "Finally."

**Jessica**

"He had sex." I repeat for the fourth time.

Alec is on the phone with our son, a bright smile on his face as he asks about the… partner… Cyr had just recently shared his first intercourse with. I'm leaning all my weight on a wall, confused with what just happened. How did he-when did he- what?

"He had sex."

Alec glances back at me, "Yes. Cyr had sex. He made sweet, sweaty love to some sexy, pale-haired hybrid. Our son fu-"

"O-fucking-K. I get it."

"Well then, why aren't we going out and draining a cruise ship of fat tourists?! We should be celebrating the fact that our son is a man!"

Bewildered, I turn to him. I open my mouth to argue with him before another idea comes to mind. A small, smug smile comes to my face as I raise to my feet.

Alec continues to go on with Cyr until he notices the look. He pulls away from the phone, very slowly.

"… what?"

"Ella and Seth might make sweet, sweaty love." I say.

"The hell they will!" he growls, jaw tightened and eyes lit with a crazed fire.

"What's wrong? If they do, we should go out and celebrate! Suck a whole fucking pizza parlor dry."

Alec sighs and rolls his eyes, "Alright, alright. I get it. He's your baby boy and all that jazz, but babe, he's my son too. My boy. My boy just experienced an incredible moment with a girl he has a connection with; Jessica, baby, he found his mate."

He gets back on the phone with our kid and finishes the congratulations at I process his last statement. With a sigh, I stand up and change in to a bathing suit. After they hang up, Alec glances at me.

"Are we going swimming?" he asks.

I shake my head, "We're going to go find that cruise ship."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah... Chapter 19. Did this feel like a filler? Good, because it was. <strong>

**I just wanted to highlight some things such as. **

-The**_ honeymoon is not really important_** to me at the moment. I mean, it was, but I just don't have it in to me write a bunch of X-Rated scenes. I'm awkward with it and always start laughing (plus, I'm alone so it just makes me feel more single)

-Ella needed some more limelight. _Yes. **Seth imprinted on Ella** if you didn't catch that. _She's no longer alone. Whether she's going back to the Volturi or not is still in deciding.

-**_Cyr has his little mate_ **and I felt she should _**join the Volturi**._ I feel like I let you all down with not giving you something bigger with them finally making the "sweet, sweaty love" that I built up, but once more, I haven't found the brainpower to write a sexy scene so I gave you Alec and Jessica banter instead.

**We're almost finished. I haven't decided whether 20 will be the final chapter or if it'll be 25; _maybe_30. It depends on how many more chapters I have in me and how many more _YOU_ want.  
><strong>


End file.
